Haleb Baby 2
by Halebxxx
Summary: Sequel to Haleb Baby! Two years after Haleb baby, Hanna and Caleb are still living in New York with their two year old daughter but what happens when Caleb is arrested and another positive pregnancy test shows up. Will their world come crumbling down. 2/3. Set after 6a. Haleb!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Happy PLL finale day! Can we talk about that Haleb kiss because it was soooo perfect. I don't care if they cheated because its clear they still love each other so much and I'm so happy we finally got the Haleb scene we deserve.**

 **Here's the sequel to Haleb baby. Its set two years later and I hope you all enjoy. Xxxxxx**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

Hanna was woken up by wet kisses being pressed all over her face just like she had been every birthday since her and Caleb moved to New York.

"Morning." She smiled opening her eyes.

He pressed his lips onto hers and pulled away. "Happy birthday."

Hanna smiled and pulled him back down to her lips. Caleb peeled her pyjama top off and buried his face in her bare chest. She chuckled at how eager he was this early in the morning but was soon shut up when Caleb joined their lips again.

—

They were now lay on the bed, panting slightly and smiling at each other. Caleb wrapped his arm around Hanna and pulled her closer onto his chest. He leant down and pressed another kiss onto her lips.

Hanna only pulled away when she noticed Ava stood in the doorway. She quickly pulled Caleb's t-shirt out from under the pillow and slipped it on.

"Hey princess, why you up so early?" Caleb asked as Ava walked over to him and he lifted her on to the bed.

The two year old shrugged and crawled so she was between her parents, sitting up against the pillows.

Caleb lifted her pyjama top up and blew a raspberry onto her bare belly.

She instantly burst out giggling as Caleb did it again.

"Stop Daddy." She laughed.

Caleb chuckled too and pulled away. Then he leant down and whispered something in her ear. She immediately looked up and smiled at her mother.

"Appy birday mommy." Ava smiled and flung her self at Hanna.

Hanna laughed and hugged her little girl.

"Thank you baby."

Then Ava pulled away and settled herself between her parents again in the middle of the bed.

Caleb quickly leant down and picked up his boxers from the floor before putting them on.

"Are you staying with us?" Hanna asked.

Ava smiled and nodded before snuggling into Caleb's side.

Hanna leaned over and placed a kiss on Caleb's cheek before lying next to Ava as they all fell back to sleep.

—

Caleb arrived home from work that evening to find Ashley and Ted already there.

Ashley was talking to Hanna and Ted was playing with Ava and her dollies.

He smiled and walked over to Hanna pressing a kiss onto her temple before taking his coat off.

"How are you, Caleb?" Ashley smiled.

"I'm good." He replied.

"We can do the cake now." Hanna said making her way into the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Ava squealed running over to him.

"Hey princess." He smiled scooping her into his arms.

"Cake!" She giggled.

"Come on then let's get mommys cake." He replied, carrying her into the kitchen.

Hanna was pulling the cake out of the box. He walked over and sat Ava on the counter next to her.

"Your not allowed to do your own cake." He smiled taking the candles from her hand and putting them in himself.

Hanna smiled at him and moved to the side so she was in front of Ava incase she decided she was going to jump off.

"How was collage?" He asked.

Hanna had started at NYU the September after Ava turned one. She only did half days the first few months to get Ava used to being away from her. Whilst she was at collage and Caleb was at work Ava went onto nursery. But now Hanna did full days and so did Ava.

"It's was ok." She replied, tickling Ava's tummy. "I wish I could of spent the whole day with you two though."

Caleb put the cake down and wrapped his arms around her from the back. "Well tomorrow we're spending the whole day in bed and then I'm taking you out to dinner." He whispered into her ear before kissing behind it.

Hanna smiled and bit down on her lip. "Oh yeah?"

Caleb nodded and carried on kissing her neck.

"Whose gonna look after this one." She said tapping Ava's nose.

"Well, we'll just have to wake up early again. And my dad said he would look after her." He said rolling his eyes at the last part.

"Caleb." Hanna warned. She couldn't see him roll his eyes but she could sense the change in his tone when he came to his dad.

"Don't be so mean to your dad. He's amazing with Ava and she loves when he looks after her."

"I know." He muttered returning his lips back to her neck. Hanna shut her eyes and sighed with pleasure.

They had both become a little distracted that they didn't notice Ava grab a huge chunk out of Hanna's birthday cake and shove it into her mouth.

"Do you need any help?" Ashley asked walking into the kitchen and interrupting Hanna and Caleb. Her eyes immediately wondered to Ava who had chocolate cake smushed all over her face.

Hanna looked at her mother who was chuckling slightly then she looked back at Ava.

"No! Don't eat it yet." Hanna said leaving Caleb's grip to pull the cake out of her daughters mouth.

Only then did Caleb notice and started laughing.

"It's not funny Caleb." Hanna muttered as she tried to wipe the chocolate off the dress she had put on Ava.

He carried on laughing and went to asses the cake. They were small hand prints in the chocolate frosting and a piece missing from the side.

Hanna just glared at him for distracting her and letting Ava destroy the cake.

"Relax Han, she was always gonna get it all over her." He said nodding towards the two year old who was smiling cheekily.

"Go sit down, I'll bring the cake through." He said pulling out some matches to light the candles.

Hanna sighed and carried Ava back to the living room.

Caleb brought the cake through a few seconds later and set it on the coffee table in front of Hanna as they all sang happy birthday.

Hanna leaned forward and blew out the candles as Ava tries to grab another piece from it but Caleb was too quick and pulled her hand away before she could.

"My baby's 20." Ashley said engulfing Hanna in a hug.

"I'm not your baby anymore mom." Hanna smiled.

"You've not been my baby since you had your own baby." Ashley said pulling Ava onto her knee as Caleb cut up the cake.

"Do you like that?" She asked her granddaughter who was eating the chocolate cake Caleb had handed her.

"Yeah." She squealed smiling up at her grandma.

Ashley placed a big kiss onto the little girls cheek. Living in New York meant that Ava didn't get to see as much of her grandma as Hanna would of liked and it meant that they didn't always have someone to help but it also made moments like this all the more special.

"Ganda cake?" Ava asked looking at Ted.

"I don't want any." He smiled back.

Ava hoped off Ashley's knee and made her way to Ted with her plastic bowl still in her hands.

He lifted her onto his knee and she held up her cake for him.

"I don't want any but thank you." He smiled again. Ava resumed to eating her own cake, sat happily on Teds knee.

Although Ted wasn't her actual grandad. He filled the role pretty well and Ava loved him.

Caleb sat back next to Hanna on the sofa and they watched their daughter. She was the world to them both and she knew it. She knew how to play her parents to get what she wanted and definitely had her daddy wrapped around her little finger. Although Caleb was always the first one to raise his voice when she was too naughty, which was happening a lot lately. The terrible two's had definitely hit and meant that tantrums over nothing happened most days and she was a little trouble maker.

Caleb smiled at his daughter who was now giggling with Teds tickled.

"Oi princess, have you given mommy a birthday kiss yet?" Caleb asked.

Ava shook her head and jumped off Teds lap leaving her empty bowl with him before running over to Hanna. She jumped into her mothers arms and placed a sloppy kiss on Hanna's lips.

"Thank you baby." Hanna laughed sitting the little girl back in her knee.

Caleb smirked her and leant forward to wipe the chocolate stain off Hanna's face that Ava had made.

Then he collected the empty bowls and took them back to the kitchen.

There was a knock at the door and Hanna got up to answer it with Ava still in her arms.

She opened it to a middle aged woman in a smart suit and a younger police officer.

"Hello." Hanna said unsure why the cops were at her door on a Friday evening.

"Does Caleb Rivers live here?" The older woman asked as she pulled her police badge out of her pocket and held it up.

Hanna nodded and looked in the apartment where Caleb had come back into the living room.

"Caleb." She called and he walked over to the door.

The smile that had been on his face instantly dropped when he saw the police officer at the door.

"Caleb Rivers I'm arresting you…" The woman said as the police officer turned him around and started clipping the handcuffs onto him.

Hanna's mind when blank. What had Caleb done? Why was he getting arrested?

She finally snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Caleb. He looked down as soon as she made eye contact.

"You have the right to remain silent. If you do say anything, what you say can be use against you in the court of law. You have the right to consult with a lawyer and have that lawyer present during any questioning." The woman's hard voice carried on.

"Caleb?" Hanna asked, her voice coming out as more of a whisper.

"I'm sorry Han." He replied before they lead him down the stairs and out side.

Hanna ran to the nearest window to see Caleb being put into the back of the police car.

Ashley came up behind her and looked out as well. "What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know." Hanna replied not moving her eyes away from the police car Caleb was in as it drove down the road.

 **AN: I hope it was okay and please review. Also if you have any suggestions about things you'd like me to include in this story them please tell me because I will always try to add them in. Xxxx**

 **I wanted to start something with this story where I ask a random PLL based question every chapter and you can answer in the review. I dunno why I just think it would be fun and I could find out more about all my lovely readers. So here's the first one...**

 **Who's your second favourite PLL Couple? (because obviously Haleb is number one).**

 **Mine is Ezria!**

 **Now can we talk about 6x20, It was the best episode of this huge let down of 6b and I actually enjoyed it (minus the Spaleb).**

 **I predicted that Elliot was bad and I'm glad that Andrea is back as Mrs D and Mary Drake. I also enjoyed Wilden coming back. And Hanna doesn't die because we see her in the scene at the end of 6a. And Im pretty confident that Haleb will be back together. it might take a while to sort everything out but it has to happen after that beautiful kiss.**

 **Please read, review, favourite and follow. Xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the second chapter. You'll find out why Caleb was arrested. Xxx**

Ava started to wriggle out of Hanna's arms but she didn't notice. She was too wrapped up in her thoughts and worrying about why Caleb had been arrested.

"Han, she wants to go down." Ashley said putting her hand on her daughters shoulder.

"Huh? Oh." She said setting Ava down on the floor.

"What happened?" Ted asked coming back from the kitchen.

Ashley looked at Hanna who still hadn't moved her gaze from the window. "Caleb's been arrested."

"What? Why?"

They both looked at Hanna for an answer. But she just shrugged.

"I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding and the police have got it wrong." Ashley said trying to soothe Hanna.

"What are you doing?" Ted asked as Ashley pulled out her phone from her bag.

"Calling the station. They might be able to tell us what's happening." She said dialling the number.

Hanna finally looked away from the window and turned to her daughter who was tiredly rubbing her eyes.

"I'm gonna give Ava a bath." Hanna said picking her up and heading to the bathroom.

She turned the taps on sat on the toilet seat with Ava on her knee.

"Where Daddy?" Ava asked looking up at Hanna.

Ava always liked Caleb giving her a bath in the evening as he spent a lot of time at work and enjoyed the quality time with his little girl. She liked her daddy's bath more because he would blow the bubbles around and let her make him a bubble beard. But he wasn't here to give her a bath today and Hanna had no idea why.

"He's not here baby." Hanna whispered as a tear ran down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away before Ava saw and noticed something was wrong.

When the bath was ready she lifted Ava's dirty dress over her head. And pulled off her socks and pull up nappy, as they were currently trying to potty train her.

Ava splashed around in the water for a while and Hanna washed her face and small body. After a while she grew bored so Hanna lifted her out and wrapped her in towels.

She pulled on her pj's and carried her back in to the living room.

"I tried the police but they said that I'm not family so won't tell me anything. But they might tell you." Ashley said handing Hanna the phone.

Hanna just stared at the phone in her mothers hand without picking it up.

"Hanna?"

"I can't do it." She whispered as tears started forming in her eyes. "What if he's done something really bad. What if he's…" She trailed off not being able to say what she was thinking.

Ashley sat down beside her and pulled her in for a hug. Hanna finally let her tears go and was sobbing into her mothers shoulder.

"Caleb wouldn't murder anyone Hanna." Ashley said knowing that was what Hanna was thinking by the look on her face. "He hasn't got it in him. Whatever it is I'm sure it's not that serious."

Ava looked up at her mother who was crying with her big, brown caring eyes. Caleb's eyes. Hanna pulled Ava close to her chest.

"Find out what he's done." Ashley said placing the phone in Hanna's hand.

She nodded and lifted Ava on to her grandmothers knee before dialling the number.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hello Miss, how can I help you?" A young woman on the other line asked.

"My boyfriend, Caleb Rivers. He was arrested today and I wanted to know what was happening?" She asked holding back her tears.

"I'm sorry miss I can only give that information out to his family members."

"Please. I have his daughter. I just want to know what he's done." Hanna begged.

The woman on the phone sighed sympathetically. She could hear Hanna had been crying in her voice. "I'm really sorry but I can't. I can tell you he won't be getting bail tonight though."

"Okay, thank you." Hanna said putting the phone down.

"Well, what did they say?" Ashley asked.

"They can't tell me what he's done but she said he isn't getting bail tonight." Hanna replied trying to wipe her tears away.

"We'll stay here tonight then." Ashley said looking at Ted who nodded in agreement.

"No, you can go home. I'll be okay." Hanna tried to protest.

"No you won't. And we're staying so don't even try to change my mind." Ashley replied.

Hanna sighed and nodded. "You can sleep in my bed. I'll go on the air mattress."

"No Hanna. Sleep in you own bed tonight, we'll go on the air mattress." Ashley said.

Hanna didn't have the energy to argue so she just nodded again and picked up Ava. "I'm gonna put her to bed." She said as the two year old rested her head on her mothers shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Hanna." Ashley smiled.

Hanna just carried on walking. She wanted to believe her mother but she couldn't. How could Caleb do this to them and more importantly why hadn't he told Hanna. She just wanted him home so they could spend her birthday together as a family. But instead she was having to put their daughter to bed alone and he was sat in a prison cell.

Hanna turned on Ava's lamp and lay the little girl in her small bed. She pulled the covers up and knelt down.

"Night night baby." She whispered, pressing a kiss onto her daughters head. When she pulled away she noticed fat tears rolling down Ava's cheek.

"What's wrong baby?" She asked.

"Me want Daddy." She cried reaching up for her mother.

Hanna wrapped her arms around Ava. The little girl began crying into her mothers chest.

"I know baby, I want him too." Hanna whispered as she started crying aswell.

After a few more minutes of crying Hanna picked Ava up and lay back in her bed moving Ava so she was next to her. She pulled the covers up and wiped away Ava's tears with her thumb before pressing a kiss on to her forehead.

Ashley came to check on them a few minutes later and opened the door to find Hanna and Ava asleep in Ava's bed. Instead of disturbing them she just turned off the lamp and left them to sleep, praying that Caleb would come home soon.

—

A loud knocking on the door woke Hanna up. The sun was shining through the gap in the curtains and she was still cuddled up next to Ava in her bed. She had woken up in the night and changed out of her uncomfortable jeans and blouse and into her pyjama bottoms and one of Caleb's jumpers.

She pulled back the cover, careful not to wake Ava and made her way to the front door.

The air bed had been deflated and rolled back up and Hanna could hear Ted and Ashley talking in the kitchen.

She unlocked the front door and opened it to find Caleb stood there. His clothes were rumpled and his hair was a mess and he clearly hadn't slept all night.

"I didn't mean to wake you but I didn't have a key." He muttered not making eye contact with her.

Hanna couldn't believe that was all he had said. She's watched him be arrested just the night before and had no idea why. And all he could do was apologies for waking her up. She leant forward and slapped him across his face. Caleb closed his eyes and let out a long breath. He had prepared himself for her reaction the whole walk home from the station but definitely didn't expect that. Hanna was just as surprised at her action as he was and gasped. She hadn't hit him hard but one of her nails had caught his cheek and left a scratch.

"I'm sorry." She said stepping back so he could come inside.

Ashley and Ted had herd Hanna speaking and peered through the kitchen door to see who she was talking to. They saw Caleb enter and decided to let them talk it out on their own.

"I doesn't matter." Caleb replied walking into the living room.

Hanna's tone turned stern again and she folded her arms across her chest and looked at him.

"Why was you arrested Caleb?"

He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "Where's Ava?" He asked.

"Stop changing the subject Caleb! Why the fuck were you arrested last night?" Hanna shouted.

Caleb didn't reply.

"Answer me! What did you do?"

He sighed. "I hacked into a web company and stole all their details." He admitted.

"What do you mean details?" She asked.

He sighed again and hesitated but decided to answer. "Their customers details, phone numbers, addresses, that kind of details."

Hanna didn't say anything. She just closer her eyes and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Tell me everything. From the beginning."

Caleb reached forward for her hand but she pulled it away quickly. He took a step back and started to explain.

"Lee contacted me a few months ago. He said he was in loads of debt and needed my help. He told me he needed some information from a company and he needed me to hack into it so he could sell all the details." Caleb explained.

"So you just broke the law because Lee asked you to?" Hanna scoffed.

"Hanna, it wasn't like that. I didn't think I'd get caught." Caleb said.

"When did you even start speaking to Lee again?"

"I didn't stop. The last time I had spoke to him was the week he left Rosewood when you was pregnant, after your accident." He explained.

Hanna closed her eyes again and rubbed her temples with her hands.

"Why did you do it?" She whispered as she started crying.

"I grew up with Lee. We're practically brothers. We looked after each other when we had no one else. And he needed my help. He basically begged me to help him and I couldn't turn him away." Caleb said. He desperately wanted to reach forward and pull Hanna in for a hug. But every time he moved nearer she took a step back.

"Why couldn't you just walk away Caleb? Why do you always have to get involved?" Hanna shouted through her tears.

"I couldn't leave him, Hanna. He's like my brother. I couldn't let him get beat up because he owed people money. You would've done the same if it was Em or Aria or Spencer" Caleb shouted back.

"Your an absolute dick, Caleb." She exclaimed, storming out of the front door.

Ashley and Ted came back through but she completely ignored Caleb and headed straight out the front door after Hanna.

Ted just stood there awkwardly as Caleb slumped down on to the sofa and held his head in his hands.

Ashley found Hanna sat on the stairs leading up the their apartment. She could hear Hanna crying and sat down next to her pulling her closer. She just let Hanna cry for a few minutes before she spoke.

"Stop crying honey. Everything will be okay." She soothes.

Hanna looked up at her. "How do you know. Caleb's gonna go to prison and I'll be left to look after Ava on my own." She sobbed.

Ashley pulled Hanna if for another hug. "I promise you that won't happen. You will always have me."

"But I want Caleb aswell." Hanna cried.

Ashley sighed and rubbed Hanna's back. She honestly had no idea what was going to happen.

Meanwhile Caleb had finally pulled himself up of the sofa and muttered something about a shower to Ted before heading to the bedroom the grab a towel. He checked on Ava first and found her fast asleep in her bed. He closed the door so he wouldn't wake her and went into the bathroom. Peeling off his clothes he stood under the hot water. He let the water run down his head and back as he stood there, deep in thought. How had he let this happen. How could he even risk loosing everything he worked so hard for and his beautiful family. He leant his head against the tiled wall and closed his eyes letting the water run down his face. He'd fucked up, big time.

 **AN: How was it and I hope you don't think the slap was too harsh but Hanna was really angry and upset and confused. Also now you know what Caleb did. I would never make him like a serious criminal I just though about bringing some of his past back into it. And if your still a bit confused about everything then tell me and I will make it clear in the next chapter. Xxx**

 **Boris yelting asked if any characters are coming into it. Yes, Lee will be back soon and all the girls will be although one of them will be in a few chapters.**

 **Also I dunno why but this story isnt getting as many views and reviews as Haleb Baby. I know its only the first chapter but I feel like Haleb Baby got much more. Is it just because people haven't been using fanfiction or what? But I do want to thank everyone who rakes time to read and review. Xxxxxxxx**

 **My question this week is...** **Favourite Liar and favourite guy?**

 **My favourite liar is Hanna (obviously) and my favourite guy is Caleb (Obviously again) but I also like Aria, Toby and Jason.**

 **Please review. Xxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Happy Easter to everyone who celebrates it. I hope you eat so much chocolate that you wont look at any more until Christmas which is exactly what I'm doing. I know I usually update on Wednesdays but I'm not sure if ill be able to this Wednesday because im visiting family over the Easter Holidays so I thought id give you a little easter treat and update today. Xxxx**

Caleb left the bathroom to find Hanna saying good bye to Ashley and Ted. Her mother gave her a big hug before she closed the door.

Hanna turned around and came face to face with Caleb. He just stood there for a few seconds staring at her. She was still in her pyjamas, well her pyjama bottoms and his jumper. Her eyes were big and heavy and she looked like she'd gotten as much sleep as him.

They carried on looking at each other for a while longer until Ava started crying from her room.

Caleb started to walk towards it but Hanna beat him there. "I'll go." She muttered.

He let out a long sigh and made his way to the bedroom to get dressed.

When he came back out Ava was sat in her high chair whilst Hanna made her breakfast. Her little face light up as soon as she saw Caleb.

"Hey princess." He smiled walking over to her and lifting her out of her high chair so he could give her a big hug.

"I missed you so much." He said when she pulled away.

"Where you go?" She asked.

Hanna turned her around slightly to see what his reply would be.

"I… I was at work." He quickly replied, setting her back in her high chair.

Hanna walked over carrying a bowl of cereal and placed it down in front of Ava. "Do you want something to eat?" Hanna asked making her way back to the counter.

Caleb followed her and placed his hand on top of hers. "Don't worry I'll do it." He smiled.

Hanna just nodded and walked back to Ava, not making eye contact with Caleb. She started helping Ava with her cereal. Caleb walked back over to the kitchen table a few minutes later with two plates of toast. He set one in front of Hanna and one I front of himself. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes with the only sound being Ava mumbling something. Caleb couldn't take it anymore and decided to speak. "I'm sorry Han, I really am." He said looking straight at her.

"Can we not talk about it now." She said not moving her gaze from Ava as she fed her the last spoonful.

Caleb sighed and collected the empty plates and put them in the sink.

"Daddy play?" Ava asked as Hanna set her down on the floor.

"Come on then." He smiled, following her into the living room.

They played with her dollies for a few hours until Ava started to get grumpy and tired.

"I think it's time for a nap." Caleb said, lifting the two year old into his arms.

"Nooo." She wailed trying to get out of Caleb's grip.

He nodded his head sternly.

"Me don' wan seep." She cried.

Hanna came in from the kitchen, where she had been working on a collage paper to see what was all the fuss.

"You need a sleep." Caleb replied.

The little girl carried on crying until Hanna walked over to her and brushed some of her blonde curls out of her face. "Your tired baby. You need to sleep and when you wake up we can go to the park." Hanna smiled. Ava immediately nodded and snuggled into Caleb's chest as he carried her to her bedroom.

Ten minutes later he came back out. "She's down." He said sitting on the sofa. "Can we talk now?" He asked, nervously rubbing his thighs.

Hanna nodded and sat next to him. "I'm sorry about your cheek." She said pointing towards the scratch on his face.

"It's fine, I deserve it." He shrugged.

"So… what happens now?" Hanna asked.

"I don't really know. They still have to question everyone else involved." He sighed. "Then I guess we all go to court."

Hanna nodded. "How long could you get?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"They said the longest could be five years." He replied avoiding eye contact with her. Five years was a long time. If he got five years Ava would be seven by the time he got out. Hanna nodded and chewed on her lip. She couldn't survive five years without Caleb by her side. Caleb noticed tears in her eyes and reached forward for her hands. This time she didn't pull away.

"But that's the worst outcome. And I promise I'll do everything I can to be with you and Ava. I'm not leaving Hanna." He smiled.

Hanna finally looked him in the eyes. She wanted to believe him so badly but she was too scared to loose him. He moved his hand up to her cheek and wiped away a stray tear that had fallen. "I love you Hanna and I'm not going anywhere." He cupped her cheek and was about to press a kiss onto her lips when his phone started ringing from his pocket.

He wanted to ignore it but knew it could be someone important. He pulled it out and saw his bosses name on the screen. "I need to take this." He sighed, answering the call.

Hanna nodded and moved to the floor where Ava's toys were. She picked them all up and put them back into her toy box.

"What do you mean?" Caleb asked down the phone, he was now pacing up and down the Living room "You can't do that!" He shouted.

Hanna got up and started walking towards him as the call ended. Caleb ran his hand through his short hair and closed his eyes.

"What happened?" Hanna asked.

"I lost my job." He muttered.

"What! Why?"

"Because I hacked into another company's files so now they don't trust me anywhere near them." He snapped. Caleb's job was the only thing supporting them. It payed for the apartment, food, clothes, Hanna's collage and everything they needed to bring up Ava. Without it they would have nothing.

"What are we gonna do? We're gonna have no money." Hanna said as her eyes started filling with tears again.

Caleb sighed and shook his head.

"I can drop out of collage and get a job." Hanna suggested.

"No Han, you can't do that. I'll find another job."

"Caleb we can't afford for me to go to collage anymore."

"I'll find another job." He insisted.

"Caleb! You said it yourself no ones gonna trust you now." Hanna said as she started crying.

Caleb reached forward to try and comfort her but she just pushed him away. He wanted so desperately to hold her and stop her tears but she wouldn't let him. It broke his heart seeing her in this state because of him.

"Hanna, I promise you I will do everything I can to make this better. I promise."

—

Shortly after Ava had woken up. Hanna had put her in her pram and taken her to the park like she had promised. She didn't see if Caleb wanted to come because honestly she just needed to clear her head without his interference. Whether it was his pleading eyes, begging for forgiveness or what he had done but he always affected her he had done ever since she first met him. Caleb just watched her leave knowing she needed time to herself. He slumped onto the sofa and turned on the tv.

It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door. He slowly got up to see who it was. He opened the door to Jamie. Caleb rolled his eyes and walked back to the sofa, leaving the door open so Jamie could come inside. A visit from his father was definitely not welcome right now.

"What do you want?" Caleb asked grumpily.

"Well hello to you too." Jamie muttered sarcastically. "You asked me to come look after Ava remember, for Hanna's birthday."

Caleb's head shot up. Hanna's birthday. He had completely forgotten it was her birthday yesterday. And that he had planned to take her out for dinner this evening as well.

"Where are they?" Jamie asked looking round the apartment for Hanna and Ava.

Caleb let out a long breath and buried his face in his palms.

"Caleb, what happened?" Jamie asked again knowing that something was wrong with his son.

"I got arrested." Cale muttered into his hands.

"What?" Jamie asked not having herd what he said properly.

"I got arrested." Caleb said more loudly lifting his head up. "I hacked into some company and stole all their data and now I'm gonna get locked up for it." He said coldly.

"What!"

Caleb just rolled his eyes at his fathers reaction.

"When did you do this?" He asked.

"Couple of months ago."

"What did Hanna say?" Jamie asked but the fact that Hanna wasn't here right now was a big clue that she didn't take it well.

"What do you think she said!" Caleb said raising his voice.

Jamie sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "How could you do this Caleb. You have everything you need with Hanna and Ava and you seriously would throw it all away and risk going to prison."

Caleb just shook his head and looked to the side.

"Why? Why do you have to mess everything good that comes into your life." Jamie said, it coming out a lot harsher than he meant it to. But it was too late Caleb was fuming.

"Are you kidding me? Are you actually fucking kidding me? Your giving me a lecture. You gave up everything you had because you couldn't be bothered to fight for it. You gave up on mom and you gave up on your kid, your own son. And you dare give me a lecture on being a good dad and avoiding prison. Where were you when I was being passed around foster homes for twelve years. Oh, yeah, prison!" Caleb yelled.

Jamie shook his head and lowered his gaze.

"Like father like son." Caleb muttered. "Just get out."

Jamie walked over to the door and took one last glance at his son before leaving. He would never know how much Jamie prayed that Caleb would turn out nothing like him. Clearly his prayers weren't being herd.

—

When Hanna got home Caleb was in the kitchen making dinner. She pulled Ava out of her pram and carried her over to her high chair. He set a bowl down in front of Ava. She immediately dipped her hand into the chicken and rice and started eating it. Then Caleb handed Hanna a plate and got one for himself.

"I'm sorry I ruined your birthday." Caleb said as he took his seat opposite Hanna.

"It doesn't matter." She muttered looking down at her dinner. Honestly she had forgotten all about her birthday with everything that had been happening over the past day.

"It does. You should have been relaxing and enjoying yourself not crying because of me." Caleb said.

Hanna didn't reply she just carried eating.

"I just don't want you to think that I didn't care." He muttered.

"Caleb, we have much bigger things to worry about now than my birthday." She snapped

She picked up her phone from the side and noticed she had a text from Aria.

 _Hey Han. Happy birthday btw. I'm staying in a spa in New York tomorrow and the friend I was supposed to share with can't come so I was wondering if you wanted to. It's all payed for just bring your bikini. Xx_

Hanna looked up at Caleb who was helping Ava with her chicken.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"Um, Aria's got a free place in a spa and was wondering if I wanted to join her tomorrow." She said.

"You should go." Caleb smiled.

Hanna looked back at the text.

"It's short notice though." She said trying to convince herself no to go.

"Hanna, go. You deserve it. And I'll look after Ava." He said.

Hanna nodded and replied to the text.

 _Okay. C u tomorrow. Xx._

 **AN: I know not much happened but it will next chapter and Aria will pay a visit and hopefully talk to Hanna about everything. There will also be a visit from someone else but im not telling you who it is even though you can probably guess. I also started a new fanfiction called Alone. Its about Caleb's life before Rosewood in Allentown and has loads of flashbacks about his child hood. I know its probably not everyone's cup of tea but please take a look.**

 **Todays question is ...**

 **Who do you think was a better -A, Mona or Cece ?**

 **Im team Mona all the way. I loved her as -A and when she was in Radley and she will always be the original -A to me. I didn't like Cece being -A as much. It shocked me but the plot holes just made everything really messed up and I know we still need some answers about everything but I preferred Mona.**

 **Xxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know I usually update on Wednesdays but im bored so here's chapter four. Aria's visiting and Haleb have a chat. Xxx**

The next morning Hanna finished brushing her teeth and put the brush back into the pot. She accidentally knocked it over making a loud noise. When she picked it up she headed back into the hall and herd little cries coming from Ava's room. She slowly opened the door to see Ava sat up in her little bed crying.

"I'm sorry baby, did the noise wake you up?" Ham asked scooping up the two year old in her arms.

Ava nodded tiredly as Hanna checked the time on her phone. It was half eight on a Sunday which meant that Caleb wouldn't be up for a while and she really had to get going if she wanted a full day at the spa with Aria so she quietly walked back to her and Caleb's bedroom. He was still asleep so she just placed Ava down next to him. He instantly wrapped his arm around her little body pulling her closer to him. He placed a kiss on her little forehead as she snuggled into his warm chest.

"I'll be back later." She whispered, placing a kiss on her daughters head before heading out the door.

She took one last look at them both cuddling in bed peacefully before she left.

—

"Hanna!" Aria called as Hanna entered the spa.

"Hey Aria." She smiled as the small brunette engulfed her in a hug.

"It's been so long since we've done something together." Aria smiled as she lead Hanna up to the room.

"I know. How did you get this free anyway?" Hanna asked looking round the expensive spa.

"I won it."

"So you came all the way out to New York?"

Aria looked down guiltily. "Well I've been working on New York for the past week. I would of called you sooner but I was really busy."

"Don't worry about it. It's just nice to be together again." Hanna smiled.

"So… how is my favourite little niece?" Aria asked excitedly.

Hanna chuckled. "She's good."

"And Caleb?"

Hanna lowered her gaze. Caleb. Well he's gonna get locked up but apart from that he's great. She thought.

"Have you and Caleb broke up?" Aria asked, sensing Hanna's mood change.

"No… I don't know." She replied as her eyes started welling with tears.

Aria pulled her in for a hug. "What happened?"

Hanna took a long shaky breath and explained everything to Aria. "He helped one of his friends from when he was in foster care, that one I told you about that told me about Caleb sleeping with all those girls when he was younger."

"The one that was there when you got hit by that car?" Aria asked.

Hanna nodded and carried on. "He needed money so he asked Caleb to hack into some company and he said yes and then he was arrested on my birthday and he's lost his job."

"Wait, so he could go to prison for it? How long?" Aria asked shocked.

Hanna shrugged.

"Why did he do it?" Aria asked.

"I don't know. But now he's got no job and we're gonna loose everything." She sobbed.

Aria had no idea how to comfort her. "If you need money, I can lend you some?" She offered.

Hanna shook her head. "No. We'll be okay."

"So… are you still together… or…"

Hanna shrugged. "I don't know. I know he's sorry and I can see it in his eyes every time he looks at me but I can't forget what he's done. I love him so much but I'm scared that he'll do something like this again. I just don't know…" She cried.

All Aria could do was hug her.

—

Back at the apartment Caleb was playing with Ava after feeding her breakfast.

"You wer dis." Ava giggled as she handed Caleb a plastic crown.

"Really?" He asked.

She nodded her head and pulled it out of his hand to put it on top of his head.

"And mommy." Ava said.

"Mommys out with Aria." Caleb explained. "It's just me and you today princess."

Ava nodded and started sitting her dollies next to Caleb in a circle. She stopped when she noticed that she didn't have a crown left for herself so walked over to Caleb and stood on his knees.

Caleb thought she was giving him a hug until she reached up for the crown.

"Are you stealing my crown?" He asked tickling her tummuy.

She giggled and nodded. Caleb started tickling her even more and then lifted her into the air before she could grab the crown. She was laughing really hard now and Caleb was laughing too seeing his daughter so happy. He finally lowered her enough so she could pull the plastic shiny crown of his head.

"Pwetty?" She asked as he set her down on the floor.

"Gorgeous." He smiled back.

She turned her attention back to her dollies.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

Caleb got up and made his way to the door.

"Lee?"

"Hey Caleb, I wanted to talk. Can I come in?" The young man asked.

Caleb nodded and let him in, closing the door behind him. Ava looked up when she herd a different voice but quickly turned her attention back to her toys. Caleb looked at Lee waiting for him to explain.

"They arrested me yesterday and I wanted to come and warn you." Lee said.

"It's too late. They got me on Friday." He replied coldly.

"Oh…I didn't know. What did they say?"

"I got bail and they said they'd get in contact about the court dates." Caleb sighed.

"How did Hanna take it?" Lee asked.

"You mean how did she take me being arrested on her birthday?" Caleb said raising his voice slightly and making Ava look up to see why her daddy was angry.

"Look Caleb, I get that your pissed-" Lee began but was cut off.

"Pissed! You promised me I wouldn't get caught. I can not go down for this Lee, I have a kid and a girlfriend." Caleb shouted.

"I know that Caleb and I swear to god I wouldn't have got you involved if I would have know we would get caught but that's why I'm here. You have Ava and Hanna and you need to stay with them." Lee replied calmly. "When you get pulled into court you can blame it all on me. Say you didn't know you were breaking the law or something."

"They're not gonna believe that." Caleb said.

"Well then tell them that I made you. Tell them I threatened Ava and you had to protect her."

Caleb sighed, it was tempting to blame everything on Lee. After all he was the one that pulled him into this, he didn't force him to though.

"I can't do that." Caleb replied more calmly.

"Why not?"

"Because it fair on you. I can't let go be put away for me."

"Yes you can Caleb. We made lots of stupid mistakes when we were younger and did some illegal stuff and you put all that behind you and I dragged you back into it. You have a daughter now so you need to be the dad we both never had and stay out of prison. We both know what it feels like to grow up without parents and you can't let that happen to her." Lee begged him, looking over at Ava who was happily playing.

Caleb also looked down at her. She was so precious to him that he could never imagine leaving her. She looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows.

Caleb quickly smiled down at her and she smiled back up. Her little dimples she gets from her mommy coming through as her brown orbs shone. She was so perfect.

"Just think about it Caleb, please?" Lee said making his way back to the door.

"Okay." Caleb nodded before Lee left.

—

Hanna and Aria were relaxing in the jacuzzi at the spa.

"Do you want more kids?" Aria asked out of the blue.

"What?" Hanna asked not hearing her correctly.

"Are you and Caleb gonna have more kids?" She asked again.

"I don't know. Why?" Hanna asked.

Aria shrugged. "I was just wondering."

"We're only twenty and as much as I hate saying it we never meant to have Ava. She was an accident, the best accident we ever made but we're not planning on having anymore kids right now." Hanna said.

Aria nodded. "I always thought you would be the first one to get pregnant." She said not realising how it could be taken.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hanna asked, clearly offended.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just that you was the first one of us to loose their virginity, apart from Ali. I just always though you'd have kids first." Aria explained.

Hanna was still a bit annoyed but shrugged it off. "I don't even know if I trust Caleb again and we're definitely not ready for another baby."

"If you want my advise, Caleb is the best thing that ever happened to you Han and I'm pretty sure your the best thing that has ever happened to him and everyone makes mistakes. Caleb was just looking out for his friend like you would do for me or the others and he didn't mean to hurt you." Aria said.

Hanna just nodded taking in everything she had said. It was true, Caleb really was the best thing to happen to her.

"Have you spoken to the others lately?" Aria asked.

"They texted on my birthday but apart from that no. Have you?"

"Not really, I was thinking we should do something together soon." Aria suggested.

"Yeah, Id like that." Hanna smiled.

—

Later that evening Hanna and Aria walked through the door of Hanna and Caleb's apartment to find Caleb and Ava asleep on the sofa. Ava was sat on Caleb's knee with a white towel wrapped around her. Her head was leaning against his chest and her mouth was half open as she was sleeping.

"That has to be the cutest thing I've ever seen." Aria whispered.

Hanna smiled at them and took a picture on her phone before softly waking Caleb.

He groaned and rubbed his eyes as he came around.

"Oh, Hi Aria." He smiled tiredly.

"Hey. I'm just stopping by to use the bathroom and see Ava." She explained.

"You can stay for dinner if you want." Caleb offered.

"My flight in an hour so I have to get off but thanks for the offer." She replied.

Ava started to stir from her sleep.

"Hey Avie." Hanna cooed rubbing her daughters cheek as she came around from her short nap.

The little girl smiled when she saw her mommy and leant forward for a hug.

Hanna pulled her naked body close to her as she engulfed her in a hug.

"You've got no clothes on." She said, tickling her bare tummy and making Ava giggle as well.

"Me av bath." She replied looking back at Caleb. He nodded and handed Hanna her pyjamas so she could get dressed.

Once she was in her pink pyjamas Aria held out her hands for a hug. Ava smiled and ran over to her auntie Aria for some cuddles.

"Your so cute." Aria cooed. "An I have a present for you." She said walking over to her bag with Ava still in her arms.

She pulled out some chocolate shaped like princess crowns.

"I saw this the other day and thought of you."

"What do you say?" Caleb asked Ava.

"Ta-ta." She replied taking the chocolates.

"Your welcome." Aria smiled putting her down. She could definitely sense the tension between Hanna and Caleb. He was desperately trying to catch her eye and she was doing all she could not to look at him even though she knew he was looking at her.

"I'm just gonna use the bathroom." She said making her way down the hall.

Caleb tried to speak but was interrupted by Ava handing him her chocolates. "Do you want me to open them, princess?" He asked. She nodded and climbed on to his knee as he opened the chocolate.

When Aria came back out Hanna was in the kitchen so she picked up her bags and phone.

"I'm gonna head off now Han." She called.

Hanna came back to give her a hug.

"Come back and visit soon." She told her.

"Yeah, we'll arrange something with the others." Aria smiled as they pulled away.

"Bye-bye Ava." She said waving at the two year old that was currently stuffing chocolates in to her mouth. She flashed a chocolatey smile and waved bye.

"Bye Caleb." Aria smiled still laughing at Ava.

"Bye. Have a good flight."

Once Aria was gone Hanna made her way back into the kitchen and Caleb followed with Ava in his arms.

"I though we could just get take out for dinner. Ava's already had hers so…" Caleb suggested.

Hanna turned around and smiled at him. "Sounds good. Can we order later though, I'm not that hungry yet?"

"Yeah that's fine." Caleb nodded and looked back at Ava.

"I think your gonna need another bath." He said trying to wipe her chocolate cover face.

"No." She said skating her head. They had been getting a lot of 'no' lately.

"Well it's time for bed." Caleb said looking at the time on his phone.

"Nooo." She started crying and buried her face in Caleb's white t-shirt.

"Why doesn't mommy put you to bed tonight." Caleb said looking up at Hanna. Hanna smiled and peeled Ava away from Caleb and into her owns arms.

"I've barley seen you today. Come on let's get into bed and we can read a book." She said carrying Ava to her bedroom.

Caleb stayed in the kitchen and cleaned some dishes from lunch before getting a beer out of the fridge and sitting down on the sofa. Hanna finally got Ava to sleep and made her way out to the living room. She saw Caleb on the sofa and sat next to him.

"Lee came by today." Caleb said before Hanna had the chance to speak.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"He told me to blame it on him and say that he blackmailed me into hacking for him."

"Oh, are you gonna?"

Caleb shrugged. "I don't know. They might not even believe me and I cant let him take all the blame, I chose to help him and I should pay for it." He said leaning forward and resting his head in his hands.

"What about us? We need you Caleb." Hanna said, her voice cracking slightly.

He looked up at her and saw how vulnerable she looked and his heart broke when she cried because of him. He pulled her into his chest and for the first time since he had been arrested she didn't push him away. Instead she cried into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. After a few minutes of crying she pulled away. "I cant do this without you."

"What?" He asked softly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I cant look after Ava on my own. I wont be able to manage and s-she'll get put into care and-" She started getting herself worked up.

"Hanna stop. I promise that's not gonna happen, okay. The only way someone is going to take Ava away from us is to take her from my dead arms. My parents left me and im not about to do the same to my daughter." He said wiping the tears away from her cheeks.

"But what if you go to prison?"

Caleb sighed and looked straight into her eyes, he knew she just needed to be reassured that everything would be fine. "Then youll bring her to see me every week and we'll talk on the phone everyday and i'll never stop telling her how much I love her. But I promise Hanna im not just gonna walk away." He said pulling her in for another hug.

"Can we order dinner now, im starving." She asked when they pulled away.

He nodded and pressed a soft but meaningful kiss onto her lips.

 **AN: So Haleb made up. I hope you liked it and there's still some stuff they need to talk about but at least their talking now. And I hoped you like Aria's little visit. The other girls will be visiting in a few chapters and I was wondering if you want Toby to visit aswell, I can fit him in if you want.**

 **Todays question is ...**

 **Who did you think -A was before 6x10?**

 **I was convinced it was Wren and Cece was redcoat and Mellissa black veil.**


	5. Chapter 5

This sound of his phone ringing woke Caleb up from his deep sleep. Hanna's head was resting on the pillow next to him and one of his arms was wrapped around her body. He reached over to the bed side table to answer the phone.

"Hello?" He grumbled not bothering to look at the screen to find out who it was.

"Caleb, are you there?" His mothers voice filled his ears.

"Yeah I'm here." He mumbled.

"Where are you?" Claudia asked.

"Well it's nearly seven in the morning so I'm in bed." He replied looking at the clock as Hanna started to wake up.

"Oh, I didn't realise what time it was there."

"Well I'm awake now so what's up?" He asked.

"Your father phoned me last night and told me about the arrest." Claudia explained, her voice quickly changing tone.

"Of course he did." Caleb muttered.

"Stop it Caleb. He was just looking out for you and I'm glad he phoned since you decided you wasn't going to tell me." Claudia said sternly.

Caleb hadn't called his mother because he didn't want her to know. He knew that she would try and offer him money or a lawyer and he really didn't want her help. He wanted to prove to his parent that he didn't need them and could look after his family on his own. He only told his dad because he had come over to look after Ava and knew something was wrong.

"Caleb, how could you? How could you do this to Hanna and Ava?"

"You know what, cut all the shit about how it was a mistake and tell me why you called." He snapped.

If Hanna hadn't woken up before Caleb swearing down the phone she definitely would have now.

"Don't talk to me like that I'm your mother." Claudia warned. He knew he shouldn't have snapped but she had woken him up to tell him things he already knew. "I was phoning because I've got you a lawyer."

"I don't need a lawyer."

"Yes you do Caleb you could get a long time for this. And it's not an option I'm not having you in prison with Hanna looking after Ava on her own." His mother said.

Caleb sighed in defeat. "I'll take the lawyer if Lee can too."

"Lee? The one who got you involved in all of this?" Claudia asked and then sighed. She k ew how stubborn Caleb could be. "Fine."

"Thanks mom." He smiled.

"I'm glad your on board. Now make up with you father." She demanded.

"What?"

"He told me you screamed at him and kicked him out so call him and make up with him."

"No. Why should I?"

"Because, Caleb, he's your father and that's never going change. Your lucky to get him back in your life so don't push him away."

Caleb didn't say anything.

"Caleb if you don't do it for yourself then do it for Ava. She deserves her grandad in her life." She begged.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" He moaned.

"As long as you call your father."

"Yeah, bye mom."

"Bye sweetie."

He ended the call and put his phone back on the night stand before turning to Hanna who had heard the conversation. He didn't say anything but closed his eyes and placed his head back down on the pillow next to hers. Hanna closed her eyes as well and turned her head so their noses were touching. After a few minutes of comfortable silence Hanna spoke.

"Why did you fall out with your dad?" She asked moving her hand to caress his cheek and stubble.

"He started giving me shit about being a good dad." He mumbled.

"Oh, I agree with your mom though you should at least talk to him, for Ava." She said nestling her head into his chest as they both drifted back to sleep.

Ten minutes later the alarm went off and meant that Hanna had to get up for collage.

"Do you have to go?" Caleb moaned as she left the warmth of the bed.

"Yes I do. And the only reason you don't have to get up is because you got fired. I don't have any classes this afternoon so I'll be home at dinner."

"What about Ava?" He asked.

"I'll take her to nursery and pick her up on my way home. So you can stay here all day and look for another job." She said as she went to wake Ava up to get her ready.

A few minutes later she came back into the bedroom with a tired toddler in her arms.

"Morning princess." Caleb smiled as Hanna put Ava onto the bed next to him. She didn't reply but just crawled under the covers and snuggled into his chest. Unlike her parents she was usually quite energetic in the mornings but today she seemed a little different. As soon as Caleb felt his daughter against his bare chest he could feel the heat coming from her little body. He ran his hand along her back and looked down. She pressed her head against his chest and started to cry.

"What's wrong baby?" Hanna asked noticing her daughters tears.

"I think she might be sick." Caleb said feeling her back.

"Are you poorly?" Hanna asked as Ava stretched her arms out for her mommy. Hanna picked her up and felt her forehead and back. "I think you have a temperature." She said looking at Caleb.

He got out of bed and pulled on some pyjama pants before walking over to them then he felt her back again as she clung to Hanna and nodded. "I think we have some medicine." He said walking out to the kitchen.

He routed through some drawers until he found it and took it back to Hanna. She gave Ava two spoonfuls and sat on the edge of the bed.

"That will make you feel better soon baby." She soothed. "Mommy has to get ready for collage now." Hanna said trying to pull Ava away from her body but that only made her cry more.

"You can stay in bed with daddy all day and cuddle until you feel better." Hanna said wiping her tear stained cheeks.

"Come on princess." Caleb said holding out his hand as he got back into the bed.

"Daddy's cuddles are the best, aren't they?" Hanna whispered in the two year olds ear as she passed her to Caleb.

He wrapped his hands around her little body as she snuggled into his chest again. Caleb looked down at Ava who was struggling to keep her eyes open. She had never been properly sick before except for her jabs when she was a baby and when she was teething. Apart from that they had been lucky and not had to deal with a sick baby, until now. He rubbed his hand up and down her back as she fell to sleep on his chest. When Hanna left the shower she came back into the bedroom to find Caleb asleep with Ava sleeping on his chest. She smiled at them and pulled the covers up so they would both stay warm before getting dressed and leaving for collage.

—

That after noon she returned home to Ava screaming in Caleb's arms. He was trying his best to get her to stop. They were both still in their pyjamas and looked very tired.

"What's wrong with her?" Hanna asked worried as she walked over and took her baby in her arms.

Caleb sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "She got a temperature, her nose is blocked and her tummy's all messed up."

"Have you given her some more medicine?" Hanna asked.

He nodded. "I gave her some an hour ago but it doesn't seem to have done anything and we can't give her more for another three hours." He sighed.

Hanna pressed a kiss on to Ava's head and sat down on the sofa holding her close.

Caleb slumped down next to them. "She's been like this all morning." He groaned. "I have a headache."

"She sick Caleb. All kids are like this when their sick." Hanna huffed.

Caleb rolled his eyes and rested his head back on the sofa for a second before the door bell rang.

"Fuck sake." He groaned getting up to answer it.

He opened the door to find the last person he wanted to see stood behind it. His father.

"What do you want?" Caleb growled not letting him inside.

"Hanna called me." He replied looking his son up and down. He was in his pyjamas pants and no top and looked very worn out.

Caleb looked at Hanna and she just shrugged. "I forgot to tell you." She muttered.

Caleb stood aside only slightly to let his father enter. He immediately walked over to Ava but noticed she was crying.

"What's up kiddo?" He asked squatting down to her level.

"She's sick." Caleb muttered walking past him to the kitchen.

"Thanks for calling me Hanna." Jamie said standing back up again.

"It's okay, I just wish Caleb would stop being so stubborn." She said rolling her eyes.

Jamie watched as Caleb came back with a drink for Ava in his hand and passed it to Hanna.

"I'm gonna see if I can get her to take a nap." She said standing and carrying Ava to their bedroom leaving to two men to talk and hoping they wouldn't start punching each other.

"Look Caleb, I shouldn't have told you how to be a good father and said what I said to you. You raise Ava however you want but I was just looking out for you. Your my son and I care for you just like you care for Ava. I'm sorry." Jamie said looking straight at Caleb.

He didn't say anything.

"What did your mom say?" Jamie asked.

"She got me a lawyer." He replied rolling his eyes.

"That's good."

Caleb nodded.

"How long you in New York?" He asked sitting down on the sofa.

"I'm heading out to Delaware tonight, working for a few days." Jamie replied.

Before anything else could be said Hanna walked back out with Ava crying into her chest. "She won't sleep." Hanna sighed.

"Can I try?" Jamie asked, smiling sympathetically at his granddaughter.

Hanna nodded and passed Ava to him. She cuddled into him and he rubbed her back. Then she made her way to the kitchen and was followed by Caleb.

"Are you hungry?" She asked as she started looking through the cupboards for something to eat.

"Why did you call him?" Caleb asked not bothered if Jamie herd him.

"Because I agree with your mom. Even if you don't want him in your life Ava deserves at least one grandad." She replied moving closer to him.

He was about to disagree but was distracted by Hanna's hand running up his bare chest. She looped her arms around his neck and brought her lips closer to his, they touched for a split second before Hanna pulled away.

"So?" She asked, smirking.

"Fine." Caleb mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Good." She smiled pulling his head back down to hers.

They only pulled away from the kiss when Jamie popped his head through the door with a sleeping Ava in his arms.

Hanna blushed a little but Ava caught her attention. "How did you do that?" She whispered.

Jamie handed the sleeping child to Hanna and she went to put Ava in her bed, glancing at Caleb before she left.

"I should be getting off now." Jamie said making his way to the front door.

Caleb followed him. "Thanks for coming." He said, smiling slightly hoping his dad would take it as an apology.

Jamie smiled back. "Anytime. I hope Ava feels better."

—

"She's finally down." Caleb sighed slumping down on the sofa next to Hanna.

It was late evening now and Hanna and Caleb had spent most of the afternoon battling with Ava to get medicine down her throat again and trying to get her to sleep. He hadn't bothered to change out of his pyjamas and just put a t-shirt on.

"Good." Hanna yawned resting her head on his shoulder as he pulled out his laptop. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Looking for a job." He replied.

Hanna's eyes closed and soon she was asleep. She only woke up when Caleb shifted his position slightly.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked.

"A few hours."

"Are there any jobs?" She asked sitting up.

Caleb shook his head. "The only job that will hire someone who's out on bail for hacking is Pete's Pizza." He said rolling his eyes.

"Oh," She sighed.

"I'll keep looking though." He reassured.

Hanna nodded and smiled weakly. "Have you heard anything from the police?"

"They still haven't set a date for court yet."

Hanna nodded and yawned. "Go to bed. I'll only be a bit longer." He said tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

"Don't be too long." She smiled standing up and making her way to the bedroom.

Whe Hanna woke up again it was two in the morning and Caleb still wasn't in bed. She walked through to the living room to find Caleb sat in the dark with his laptop on his knee. He had drifted to sleep at some point and his chin was resting on his chest. She sat beside him and softly stroked his cheek. His eyes fluttered open.

"Come to bed." Hanna yawned.

"I will, let me finish this job application first." He replied, kissing her forehead.

"No, now." She demanded, softly taking the laptop of his knee and taking his hand.

She pulled him and and lead him back to bed. She got in one side and he got in the other wrapping his arms around her body.

She rolled over so she was facing him.

They both closed their eyes but Caleb opened his almost immediately. He leant forward and started routing through his bedside table as Hanna sat up.

Eventually he pulled out small black box. "I didn't get the chance to give this to you on your birthday." He said handing it to her.

Hanna opened the small box to find a blue, opal stone on a silver chain.

"And before you say anything I bought it ages ago when we actually had money so I'm not taking it back.." He said.

A huge smile appeared on her face as she took it out of the box and handed it to him before turning around so he could put it on her. Once he fastened it she turned back around. "Do you like it?" He asked.

She nodded and pulled him in for a hug. "I love it."

He smiled back and cupped her cheek in his hand. "It reminded me of your eyes."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"You don't need to thank me, baby. Happy birthday." He said pulling her lips to his.

They kissed until their eyes couldn't stay open any longer and fell asleep in each others arms.

 **AN: That's chapter five. I know not much happened about the hole hacking thing but I promise a lot happens next chapter. I asked if you wanted Toby to visit as well and you all said yes so that will happen in a few chapters when the girls come visit too. Gigi, I agree with you about Spencer and even if (Hopefully when) Haleb get back together on the show I still wont like her and its a shame because she used to be my second favourite liar. But spaleb never happened in this fanfiction. Its set after 6x10 so just forget about spaleb and Jordan. And don't worry Haleb2.0 Hanna will chat with Lee next chapter. And I wanted you to like Lee more after the last chapter. I tried to write him so he'd be one of those characters that you cant decide if you like him and if he's good or bad. A little bit like my thoughts on Caleb when he joined PLL. Obviously I love him now.**

 **Todays question is ...**

 **The liars in high school or the flash forward?**

 **For me its a no brainer. I was really let down by 6b, not just because of spaleb but it just wasn't the same as when they were in high school and I fell like the writers lost interest in the -A story line as soon as they came up with the time jump. I hope season 7 is a lot better but I miss the girls being in high school and having high school problems.**

 **Also I have another fanfic going on. Its about Caleb's life before Rosewood, and I know its not everyone's cup of tea but please give it a go for me. Xxxxx.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here's chapter 6. Its not the longest but a lot happens and there's some drama at the end...**

 **Enjoy. Xxxx**

1 month later…

Caleb stood in front of the bathroom mirror trying to fix his tie. It was the day of his court hearing and he had no idea what was going to happen. He walked out the bathroom still messing with his tie to find Hanna letting in Ashley and Ted in.

"You look nice, honey." Ashley smiled at her daughter.

"Thanks." She replied. She was wearing a simple black dress to the court to support Caleb. "And thanks for looking after Ava today."

"Don't worry about it." Ashley smiled taking a seat on the sofa as Ted joined her.

Caleb cleared his throat and smoothed out his suit. Hanna walked over to him and straightening his tie. She ran her hands down his chest and let out a deep breath. Ashley looked at them. They were both a wrack of nerves and were trying desperately to hide it.

"You should probably get going if you don't want to be late." Ashley spoke.

Caleb nodded and walked over to Ava who was playing with her toys.

"Come here you." He said scooping her up into his arms. He held her close and inhaled her sweet baby scent. This could be the last time he held her in a long time. Honestly know one knew how long Caleb would get for his crime. The lawyer his mother had hired was one of the best in country but even she couldn't tell how long the judge would sentence him. Ava pulled away slightly from Caleb and looked at him. He could tell she was confused about what was happening as she was two and Hanna and Caleb didn't really know how to explain it all to her. They had told her that daddy might have to go away for a while but she would still be able to visit him.

"I'nna give you a tiss." She smiled.

Caleb smiled back and pouted. Ava leaned forward and placed a sloppy kiss on his lips.

She pulled away giggling. Caleb couldn't help but smile like an idiot at his little girls precious smile. "I love you, princess." He said pressing a kiss on her forehead.

"Luv you too." She smiled.

Caleb set her down on the floor and she toddled off back to her toys. Hanna picked her coat up and kissed Ava on the head before heading out the door with Caleb behind her. They got to the car and Hanna started looking through her bag to find the car keys. Her hand was shaking and tears were welling up in her eyes. Caleb looked over to see why she wasn't opening the car. He noticed that tears were threatening to fall.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked softly pulling her into his chest.

She didn't answer but buried her head in his chest as a sob rippled through her body. Caleb sighed and pressed his lips to her temple, closing his eyes. He knew she was scared about today and all he wanted to do was promise her that he would be coming home with her later that day. But he couldn't. He didn't want to promise her when he knew there was a big chance it wouldn't be true.

After a few minutes Hanna managed to compose her self and wiped away her tears.

"Do you want me to drive?" Caleb asked.

She nodded and handed him the keys.

After a short drive they arrived at the court house. They stepped out if the car and took each other's hand.

"I love you, Han. No matter what happens." Caleb said pulling her close again.

"I love you to." She whispered.

—

"All rise." The judge commanded.

The court had come back from a break and Caleb was getting his sentence. He had pleaded guilty, taking advise off his lawyer and not going along with Lee's plan to let Caleb blame everything on him as there was no proof and if it was found out that he had lied more time may had been added to his sentence. Caleb was relieved when she advised him against it as he really didn't want to do that to Lee. Yes, he had offered and it was so Caleb could be with Ava and Hanna but it didn't feel right. Lee was like family to him.

"Caleb Rivers you have been found guilty and sentenced to eight months suspended sentence and two months community service." The judge called as his lawyer took a sigh of relief.

"What does that mean?" Caleb asked.

"Your not going to prison." She smiled at him.

Caleb instantly turned to Hanna and ran towards her. He engulfed her in a hug as relief both washed over them. He was coming back. Back to Hanna, back to Ava, back to their family.

The court was dismissed and Hanna and Caleb walked out. He caught sight of Lee sat in a bench waiting for his trial which was next. He knew Lee wasn't going to get off as lightly as Caleb as he was the ring leader in all of this.

"I'm gonna call my mom and tell her were in our way." Hanna said pulling out her phone.

Caleb nodded and walked over to Lee.

"How did it go?" Lee asked as Caleb took a seat next to him.

"I'm a free man." He replied. "Well, not exactly. I got eight months suspended."

Lee looked confused.

"I have to stay out of trouble for eight months and do two months community service." He explained.

"So your not Getting put away?" Lee asked.

Caleb shook his head and couldn't help but smile. "Not unless I break the law again in the next eight months."

"I'm glad for you." Lee smiled sadly.

Caleb noticed and tried to help. "She's a really good lawyer so you shouldn't get too long." He said trying to comfort his old friend.

He just nodded and tried to force a smile. "Thank you for the lawyer. Really Caleb, you didn't have to do that."

"I did."

"No you didn't. She must have cost you a fortune." Lee sighed.

"My mom payed for her actually and she's loaded so she has money to spare. And you were gonna let me blame everything on you so-"

"You should have blamed it on me." Lee cut him off.

Caleb nodded. "Lee, you've been like my brother since we were twelve, I wasn't going to do that to you."

"But what about Hanna and Ava?"

"I told Hanna and she understood. She said that she wasn't going to make me do that to you." He said smiling as he looked over at Hanna who was still on the phone.

Lee looked over at Hanna too. "How did you get so lucky?" He asked.

Caleb smiled. "I have no idea." He replied as she started walking over to them.

"Hi Lee." She smiled taking a seat next to Caleb.

"Hey Hanna. How are you?"

"I'm good now." She said taking Caleb's hand and letting the relief soak in.

Caleb's phone started to ring so he stood up to take it. Lee looked over at Hanna who was watching Caleb. "I never apologised to you for everything so I'm sorry. I shouldn't have got Caleb involved it was unfair on both of you and Ava."

"You nearly tore our family apart. if Caleb would have gone to prison I have no idea what I would have done." Hana snapped, her body tensing up. Then she looked up at Lee and saw how sincere he looked and instantly felt bad.

"Im so, so sorry. All he's ever wanted was a family and he finally had it and Im the one that nearly breaks it apart. None of this is Caleb's fault." He said looking down.

"He just cant help himself." Hanna sighed looking over at Caleb again. "He thinks he has to help everyone that has helped him."

Lee chuckled slightly. "He was like that when he was a kid. We met when I was put in his foster home and one of the other kids was bullying me so Caleb decided he would step in and help. We both ended up with black eyes but we became best friends. He had been in foster longer than me and he was the one who convinced me that all humans weren't evil, kid abusing bastards and that people could actually be kind. He's got a big heart."

Hanna chuckled slightly and relaxed a little. "He does." She nodded.

They sat in silence for a few seconds until Lee spoke again. "Thank you. "

"For what?" Hanna asked confused.

"For not leaving him, ever. He has a big heart but sometimes makes stupid mistakes but you've stayed with him through everything."

"I love him." she smiled looking back at Caleb who was walking back to them.

"Who was that?" Hanna asked.

"My Mom, she was seeing how everything went." He explained sitting down and placing his hand on her back. She leant in and placed a quick kiss on his lips the pulled away and locked their eyes together.

Lee smiled at the way they looked at each other. He was happy that Caleb had finally found someone who loved him as much as she did.

"Mr Andrews, your hearing is starting now." Their lawyer announced walking past them into court.

"Wish me luck." Lee said standing up.

"Good luck man." Caleb said standing up and patting his back.

"Thanks." He said following the lawyer.

Caleb watched him go in. He didn't have anyone with him for support. His parents were long gone and he didn't have anyone else. He looked at Hanna. She could tell from his face what he was thinking and sighed.

"He doesn't have anyone else." He pleaded.

She nodded and texted her mom telling her they would be a bit longer and took Caleb's hand as they took their seats at the back of the hall. Lee smiled over when he saw Caleb and nodded, silently thanking him.

—

A few hours later Hanna walked through the front door of their apartment with Caleb close behind her.

"Daddy!"

Ava immediately jumped to her feet and ran towards Caleb. He scooped her up and placed a big kiss on her cheek. Ashley came over to Hanna and gave her a hug. Hanna smiled and watched as Caleb tickled Ava.

"You can finally relax." Ashley smiled at her daughter.

Ava wriggled out of Caleb's grasp and was still giggling uncontrollably. Ashley moved over to him wrapped her arms around him. "I have never been more happy to see you in my life." She sighed.

Caleb was slightly taken aback by her action as she hadn't been too happy with him ever since he was arrested. "Don't you ever do anything like that again. You hear me." She said pulling away.

Caleb smiled shyly and nodded.

"I don't know what I would of done if you had gone to prison." She said causing Caleb to lower his head. "But we forgive you Caleb, everyone makes mistakes and your an amazing father. All you need to do is look after them both for me." She said.

"I will." He smiled.

"How long did your friend get?" She asked sitting down on the sofa.

Caleb sat down next to her. "He got four months inside." He replied. Four months was good considering Lee's crime.

"Well I guess you had a good lawyer." Ashley smiled.

"Mommy me need wee wee." Ava announced.

"Come on then." Hanna replied taking her hand and leading her to the bathroom, where the potty was.

"We should head back if we want to avoid the traffic." Ashley said looking at Ted.

He nodded as stood up. "Congratulations Caleb, if that's even what you say, I don't know." Ted smiled and patted Caleb's back.

"Probably not but thanks." He replied.

Hanna walked back out with Ava.

"We're going now Han." Ashley called giving Hanna a hug. "What's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost."

Caleb looked up at Hanna. Her face was pale all of a sudden. "Nothing, I'm fine." She swallowed.

"Okay, now give your grandma a hug." She said looking at Ava.

After Ava had given goodbye hugs to Ashley and Ted they left and Ava went back to her toys.

"Now tell me what wrong." Caleb demanded not believing Hanna when she said she was fine.

Hanna gulped and took a deep breath, silently debating whether she should tell him. She decided there was no point lying to him now.

"I think I might be pregnant…"

 **AN: So Caleb and Lee finally got their sentences, tell me what you think and don't worry its not the end of the story there lots more chapters to come and some new drama involving Hanna's last line. And I'm not a lawyer or anything so if the sentence isnt realistic im sorry but I did do some research about suspended sentences and community service.**

 **Also I put new image covers up for all my stories. I made them all on my phone and im so proud. just thought id let you know.**

 **Todays question is...**

 **Favourite episode of PLL?**

 **I love so many of the episodes but the two that always stick in my head are 5x25, Welcome to the Dollhouse and 6x01, Game on Charles. I loved both of these episodes and they are definitely the scariest. I loved the twist with Mona being Alive and the whole Charles thing. and I loved all the ships, even though they didn't have any scenes together until they escaped at the end of 6x01 they all stuck up for each other and Haleb was especially cute. I also loved how Caleb, Toby, Ezra and the Hastings all teamed up to find the girls and save them. And how sexy was Caleb when he was being interviewed by Tanner.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think about the possible pregnancy. Xxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here's Chapter 7. Hope you enjoy xxx**

"I think I might be pregnant…"

Caleb's face dropped. "What?"

"I think I- I'm pregnant." She stuttered, biting her nails.

Caleb came closer and took her hands in his. "When did you realise?" He asked.

"Just now. I was helping Ava with her potty and saw some tampons and I haven't used them." She explained as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Caleb cupped her cheeks and wiped the tears. "Are you sure? You've not been sick."

Hanna shrugged.

"Well, when was your last period?" He asked.

"It was before my birthday. Over a month ago." She replied shakily.

"Oh," He sighed pulling her into her chest. "Well there's only one way to know for sure."

Hanna nodded and pulled away. "Do you want me to go or…" Caleb offered.

"No I'll go." She insisted.

"Are you sure?" Caleb asked.

"Yes Caleb." She snapped.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Hanna picked her coat up and put her heals back on. Before Caleb could say anything else she was out of the door. He slumped down into the sofa and held his head in his hands. He had no idea what they was going to do if she was pregnant again. They had never talked about another baby. He wanted more children with her but not for a long time. They were twenty and only just managing one child, he didn't even have a job for god sake.

Ava walked up to him and pulled herself on to his knee.

"What's up, gorgeous?" He asked kissing her curly blonde hair.

"Where mommy?" She asked.

"She's gone to the shops." He replied, putting her on his hip and walking to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

She nodded her little head. "What do you want?"

"Choc choc!" She squealed.

Caleb laughed at her. "Ok, but don't tell mommy."

He pulled out some chocolate from the fridge and sat back on the sofa with Ava on his knee.

—

Hanna walked into the nearest drug store and found the isle with the pregnancy tests. She picked one up, not really paying attention to all the different brands. She made her way over to the desk and handed it to the middle aged woman behind the counter. She pulled out the last ten dollars from her purse and paid the woman.

"Good luck." She smiled as Hanna collected the plastic bag.

Hanna just nodded ad smiled weakly. The door closed behind her and a sudden gust of wind blew her hair into her face. She tucked it behind her ear and took a deep breath. She couldn't do this. They had just finished with all the police shit and now they had a new problem. A few tears ran down her cheeks and she squeezed her eyes shut trying to get them to stop. She was standing in the middle of a pavement and didn't want anyone to see her crying. she quickly wiped her cheeks and started walking towards the park.

She stuffed the plastic bag into her hand bag and sat on a bench. She didn't want to go home yet, she didn't want to take the test and face the result. For a few minutes she just wanted to pretend everything in her life was okay.

—

Forty minutes later Hanna still hadn't returned. Caleb had tried calling her but she wasn't picking up.

He was really starting to panic when she walked through the door.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"To buy the tests." She replied.

"It doesn't take forty minutes to buy a pregnancy test."

Hanna pulled out a plastic drug store bag form her handbag. Then she went into the bathroom.

Caleb put Ava down and went after Hanna. He knew he had been harsh on her before but he was just worried about her and the possible baby.

He opened the door slightly. "Do you need any help?" He asked.

She looked up from the box she was reading and shook her head.

He could she was crying and moved into the bathroom more.

"I'm sorry for snapping."

She let out a sob and collapsed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his cheek to her head.

After a few minutes she pulled away. "I just walked around for a bit, thinking." She explained.

"What are we gonna do if I'm pregnant again." She asked looking up into his chocolate orbs.

"We don't know if you are yet." Caleb said.

"What are we going to do?" She demanded.

"Honestly, I don't know Han. But it will be okay, I promise." He replied kissing her forehead. "Can you take the test now?"

She nodded and pulled it out of the box.

"Do you want me to go?" He asked.

"Stay?" She asked looking up at him.

"Course." He smiled leaning against the wall as Hanna moved to the toilet.

It took a while but she eventually managed to pee on it and returned to Caleb's arm as they waited for the results.

"How are you calm right now?" She asked looking up at him.

"Trust me, I'm not." He sighed.

They stood in each other's arms until it had been three minutes and the test was ready.

"You ready?" Caleb asked shuffling them both over to the sink.

"Nope." Hanna sighed picking up the test.

She turned it over and read it.

 _Positive._

"We're having another baby." Caleb said reluctantly, unsure of how Hanna would react.

Before she could say anything there was a loud smash from the living room. They both raced out of the bathroom to find out what had happened. Ava was sat I front of a wall in the living room with her crayons by her side. There was a green and brown scribble all over the wall and a broken ornament next to her. Caleb quickly lifted Ava away from the smashed glass and set her on the floor before looking back at the wall. He groaned and rubbed his forehead.

The positive test temporarily left his mind as he concentrated on Ava who was now looking up at him with big eyes and a pouty lip he normally couldn't say no to. She obviously knew what she had done. "Stop it. Your not allowed to draw on the walls." He shouted.

She instantly burst out crying when he raised his voice and reached her hands out for Hanna. She picked her up and set her on her hip. "That's naughty Ava, you cant draw on the walls." Hanne said softly.

Caleb rolled his eyes at how soft Hanna was treating her. He pulled the crayons out of her hand and put them into the box. Then he started picking up the broken glass. He was regretting letting Ava have that chocolate now.

Hanna sat on the sofa and pulled Ava onto her knee. "Why are you crying baby?" She asked the toddler.

"Han, she needs to learn a lesson not be babied up." Caleb said turning around.

"You shout at her then." Hanna snapped.

Caleb looked down at Ava. She was giving him puppy eyes again and pouting her lip. He rolled his eyes and turned back around knowing that if he started shouting she would cry even more. Once he picked up all the glass he put it in the bin he went back to Hanna. She had let Ava back down and she was now playing with her toys again under the watchful eyes of her parents.

"What are we going to do about the wall?" Caleb groaned looking at the scribble Ava had drawn.

Hanna didn't reply so he looked at her and noticed she was staring at the floor. "Whats wrong?" He asked placing his hand on top of hers.

She moved her hand to her belly and Caleb instantly remembered. "We cant have another baby." She whispered as a tear ran down her cheek.

"We don't really have much choice." He replied softly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Everyone's going to think I'm a slut, having two kids at twenty and they're going to think that your just with me because I got pregnant twice." She said trying not to cry.

"No ones going to think that Han." He said trying to keep her calm. He thought theyd got past caring what people thought so much when they moved out of Rosewood.

"We cant even afford another baby Caleb! You have no job and only just stayed out of prison." She exclaimed.

"Hanna, calm down. I'll work three jobs if I have to and we can borrow some money from my mom." He said trying to think rationally.

"Where's are they going to sleep?" She said looking around the tiny apartment.

"Well it'll sleep in our room for the first few months and if its a girl then they can share with Ava." He replied knowing they didn't have enough money to move.

"And if it's a boy?"

"Then we'll think of something." Caleb sighed.

"What am I going to do about collage? Ill have to drop out again." She cried. Caleb didn't have an answer for that one. She could carry on until she got to eight months but then it wouldn't be safe anymore for her to be walking around a busy collage with people running past her.

"Do you even want another baby?" She asked quietly.

Caleb sighed. "We didn't plan it but we didn't plan Ava and look how she turned out." He said smiling as he looked over at their daughter. His eyes quickly wandered to the picture she had drawn on the wall so he looked back at Hanna.

 **AN: So Hanna's pregnant again. That's pretty much all I have to say. Please tell me if you want them to have a boy or a girl even though I've already picked but I would really like to hear your name suggestions because I haven't picked one.**

 **Todays question is...**

 **Favourite season of PLL?**

 **My favourite is season was 5. I loved Ali coming back and Mrs D's death and loved the 100th episode and Caleb's return and amazing hair cut. I loved Haleb's darker side and that kiss in 5x07 was AMAZING! I loved the fatal finale and the Christmas ep. And the Doll house is my favourite episode.**

 **Xxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Here's Chapter 8. We will find out more about their feelings towards to new baby. Hope you enjoy xxx.**

A few days later Hanna and Caleb were sat in the waiting room of the doctors. They hadn't talked about the baby much and whenever Caleb brought it up Hanna changed the subject.

"Hanna Marin." A nurse called.

Caleb took Hanna's hand and walked through to the doctors office. They took their seats and the doctor introduced herself.

"Okay, so this is your second pregnancy, am I correct?" She asked raising her eyebrows. Hanna nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Well you'll know what to expect then. Do you have any questions or concerns?" She asked.

Hanna nodded. "Yes, I haven't been getting morning sickness like I did the first time."

The doctor nodded. "That's perfectly normal. Every pregnancy is different. There's no need to worry."

Hanna nodded.

"It'll be an internal scan today so please can you change into the paper gown in that room." The doctor directed and moved over to the bed to set everything up. Hanna nodded and picked up the gown before going into the room. She hated the internal scan's so much. Caleb sat in the chair awkwardly until Hanna reappeared. She lay down in the bed and Caleb came to her side taking her hand in his. He gave her a reassuring squeeze before the doctor asked her to open her legs and the scan began. She winced at the feeling but was distracted when a black and white blob appeared on the screen.

"There's your baby." The doctor said pointing to the screen.

Caleb looked down at Hanna to see her staring at the screen. It was finally setting in that they would be doing this all again. The doctor finish and was happy with everything so let Hanna go and change.

"I swear she gave me a dirty look when I said it was my second." Hanna muttered as they walked out of the doctors and towards the car, she had stuffed the picture of her scan quickly into her bag as soon as they left..

Caleb rolled his eyes. "She just stuck a plastic stick up your vagina and your more bothered about her giving you a dirty look." He muttered. She just rolled her eyes at him and got into the car. "What time are we picking Ava up from nursery?" He asked as he started driving.

Hanna looked at the time on her phone. "Now."

"I thought she went in for full days on Mondays." Caleb said.

"No, we changed it so we wouldn't be spending as much money on nursery. And your home all the time so it was pointless paying for someone else to look after her." Hanna replied.

"Have you herd back from any of the jobs yet?" She asked.

Caleb shook his head and looked out the window as they stopped on a red light. "Do you want to go to the park when we pick her up?" He asked. Hanna nodded and smiled.

—

They picked Ava up and head straight to Central Park. "Come on princess." Caleb said pulling Ava out of her car seat and putting her on the ground, taking her hand immediately in case she ran off. They walked round to the front of the car where Hanna was. Then they walked for a few minutes until they got to the play area. Hanna and Caleb sat on a bench in front of where Ava was playing. She had sat herself in the sand pit and scooped some sand into a bucket that was left there.

"When are we going to tell people?" Caleb asked, looking at Hanna.

She kept her eyes on Ava. "We only just found out."

"Yeah but, we're gonna need to tell our parents soon." He said. "And Ava, when do we tell her she's getting a little brother or sister?"

Hanna just shrugged. "I don't know."

Caleb was about to speak again when Ava toddled over and placed her hands on his knees. "Me need potty." She said.

"Are you desperate?" Hanna asked. She nodded even if she didn't full understand.

"Just take her in there." Caleb said pointing to the public toilet.

"Ew, no Caleb it's full of germs." Hanna huffed.

"She needs a pee Han, where else is she going to go?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"Just take her into a bush." She shrugged.

"Why do I have to do it? Your the one with the same parts." Caleb asked.

"It's doesn't matter. Just take her before she pisses herself." Hanna snapped.

Caleb rolled his eyes and picked Ava up, walking into one of the bushes at the back of the park. He pulled down her leggings and knickers. He didn't really know what to do with her, if she sat down then she would get dirt up her bum but if she stood up she's pee on her pants. He finally decided that squatting would be the best position. He walked back out of the bush and back to the bench. "Peeing in a bush is so much easier if you have a dick." He said sitting down on the bench again and setting Ava back down. Then he noticed Hanna was looking at the baby scan from before.

"Do you even want this baby Han?" He sighed. She looked up at him with tears in get eyes.

"You change the subject or don't answer whenever I ask about it." He added.

"Caleb, we only just cope with Ava and having another baby is going to be so much harder. And we barely have any money left." She said, her voice breaking.

"Stop worrying about money, okay? I'll find a job." He said.

"You've been looking for a job for weeks."

"Then I'll borrow some money off my mom. Just don't worry about it. Concentrate on you and the baby now." He said kissing her temple.

"I don't even know if I want to keep it." She snapped.

"What! Why?"

"Because I don't want another baby yet."

"Your seriously thinking about an abortion?" Caleb scoffed, shaking his head. "Don't I get a say?"

"No, I m the one that has to drop out of collage and carry it for nine months, not you." She snapped.

"Its still my baby too." Caleb said.

"Can we not talk about this here." She said, looking to the other side.

"Why not?" He snapped.

"Because we're in the middle of the fucking park."

He sighed and stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets. The sound of an ice cream van pulling up in the park brought Ava back over to her parents. "I wan' ice ceam." She said looking up at her parents.

"What do you say?" Hanna asked as she pulled out her purse.

"Pees." She giggled.

Hanna opened her purse and looked inside. All she had was a few cents, not enough for an ice cream. She looked up at Caleb and he pulled out his wallet too. His was totally empty.

"Mommy and daddy don't have enough money for an ice cream, sorry baby." Hanna said pulling Ava on to her knee.

"Me wan' one." She begged.

"I'm sorry." Hanna said placing a kiss on top of her head. "Why don't we go home. I think we have some ice cream in the freezer." She said standing up and taking Ava's hand.

"No. Me wan' one here." She protested, stomping her foot on the ground.

"Ava we don't have enough money for one here so we have to go home." Caleb said sternly, standing up.

"Noooooo!" She screamed and burst out crying.

"Here we go again." Caleb muttered and rolled his eyes. She was having tantrums over nothing on a regular basis now.

"Mommy, me wan' one." She cried.

Hanna squatted down to her level and tried to pick her up but Ava started to run off in the opposite direction. Luckily Caleb caught up with her and scooped her into his arms as she kicked and screamed.

"Ava stop it." He warned holding her around the tummy so she couldn't wriggled out if his hold. She stopped kicking but carried on crying as they walked back to the car. He fastened her in her seat and she stuck her bottom lip out at him. Then he walked around to the drivers side and got in. He looked over at Hanna who was staring the window and then back at Ava again.

The car ride was silent. Half way through Ava had fallen asleep so Hanna carried her straight to her room and tucked her in. When she came out Caleb was waiting for her. "We're talking about this now." He said.

She sighed and sat down on the sofa but Caleb stayed stood up. "You seriously want an abortion?" He asked trying to stay calm.

She sighed and looked down. "No...I don't know." Tears started falling from her bright blue eyes.

He sighed and sat down next to her, realising he was a bit harsh on her before.

"If we have another baby then that's another mouth to feed and more clothes to buy and then we really will be broke. I just don't want to have two kids that we cant look after properly. It wouldn't be fair on Ava or the baby." She cried.

He could see her point but still didn't think an abortion was the answer. "Come here." He whispered pulling her close. "I promise that's not going to happen. I'm gonna call my mom first thing tomorrow and borrow some money from her but please Han, don't get rid of the baby. It was a shock for me too and its not a good time but its happened now, and there is nothing we can do. Maybe another baby wont be so bad, just imagine another Ava running around."

She let out a small chuckle at the thought of two Ava's begging for an ice cream. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and whispered. "I promise."

"Good. I love you." He smiled kissing her head.

 **AN: Tell me what you think and keep suggesting the gender and names for the new baby. And if there's anything you want me to add to this story then please tell me and I will add it in. Xxx**

 **I have a favour for you guys now. Can you please suggest ANY fanfics that have Haleb as teenagers, they can go along with pll or be AU's but im really missing Haleb and all of pll as teens. It doesn't matter if they were written ages ago or are still going on. My current favourites with teen Haleb are 'In the Shadows', 'Hanna's fresh start' and im really looking forward to 'Good Girl Gone Bad' which is coming soon. Please suggest some and hopefully I wont have read them.**

 **Last week I asked your favourite season and a lot said season 2. And I agree with you, Its my second favourite. Ive re watched a few episodes from it in the last week and loved them. But season 5 is still 1.**

 **This weeks question is...**

 **Top 3 episodes in season 1?**

 **Mine are**

 **3\. 1x22 It wasnt the best season finale but it was still good and I loved the ending scene when they all walk out of the church and the song that play.**

 **2\. 1x01 I loved the first episode and it will always be one of my favourites.**

 **1\. 1x19 It was an amazing episode for Haleb and their first time in the tent but it was also the episode when all the main couples started to grow closer. But the main reason is HALEB !**

 **Xxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

As promise Caleb was on the phone to his mom first thing in the morning and was finished just after breakfast. "Its all sorted." He smiled coming into the kitchen. "My moms gonna pay the rent and all the bills until I get a job."

"Are you sure she wont mind?" Hanna asked.

He hadn't been thrilled asking his mom for money but they were desperate. "Yes, she wont even notice its gone."

"What about your step-dad?"

He rolled his eyes and shrugged. "I didn't speak to him."

"What times your class?" Caleb asked as he pulled Ava out of her high chair.

"In an hour." Hanna replied as she started searching through the fridge.

"What are you looking for?" He asked, watching Ava toddle in to the living room.

"Anything creamy." She muttered.

Caleb walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his hand on her invisible bump. She looked down at his hands a little surprised. Caleb noticed and pulled away slightly.

"Do we have any yoghurt?" She asked, turning her attention back to the fridge.

"I don't know." He replied.

Hanna found what she was looking for and pulled it out of the fridge. She walked out of Caleb's grasp to get a spoon. He sat down in one of the chairs and she walked back over to him plonking herself on his knee.

"Have you thought more about yesterday?" He asked cautiously.

She nodded."I don't know what I was thinking." She said as her eyes filled with tears. "Its our baby and we cant get rid of it."

"Don't cry babe." Caleb smiled kissing her cheek. "You were just scared."

"How do you keep so calm?" She asked leaning her head against his.

"I told you I'm not. But someone has got to keep calm and look after you two." He replied.

She smiled and took his hand placing it on her stomach. "You mean three."

He grinned back and kissed her lips.

"What are you doing today?" She asked, pulling away and putting the spoon full of toffee yoghurt into her mouth. She knew how much he hated being home all day with nothing to do.

"Actually I was thinking of visiting Lee." He said apprehensively.

She turned her head so she could see his face. "Your joking?"

Caleb furrowed his eyebrows. "No. He's locked up in there alone and no one else is going to visit him."

"Caleb we just got out of that mess please don't get involved again." Hanna sighed.

"I'm not doing anything illegal visiting my friend in prison."

Hanna knew she wasn't going to be able to change him mind. "Fine. But be careful and don't do anything stupid." She said wrapping one of her arms around his shoulders.

"When have I ever done anything stupid?" He teased.

She rolled her eyes and started looking around the kitchen. Then she stood up and quickly walked into the living room.

"What?" Caleb asked confused as he followed her.

Hanna was watching Ava who was sat on the carpet watching the tv. He realised it probably wasn't a good idea to leave her alone in a room for too long after the wall incident which still had to be sorted. "She's being good for once." He said standing behind her. Hanna nodded and leant her head back against his chest.

"The girls are coming on Friday for the day, they texted." Hanna said looking up at him.

He nodded and smiled. "Do you want me to give you a lift to collage?"

She nodded and pulled away looking at the time. "Shit, we need to go now." She said putting together Ava's nursery bag.

After a few minutes they were all in the car ready for the day. They dropped Ava off at nursery and then pulled up outside NYU. "Have a good day babe." Caleb said leaning over to kiss her.

She pecked his lips and groaned. "I don't want to go."

"You can come to the prison with me." He offered knowing she'd decline.

She quickly unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door. "I've seen enough prisons for one life time." Caleb chuckled and watched her walk up the step towards the door.

Then he pulled away and headed to the prison. It was a long drive but eventually arrived. "Caleb, I didn't think you'd visit." Lee smiled as Caleb walked into the visiting room.

"I thought you might like some company." He smiled back taking a seat.

"It's nice to talk to someone who's not a murderer or a rapist." Lee muttered. Caleb looked around the small room. It was a lot like the one he had visited Hanna in when she was arrested for Mona's murder.

"Stop it, Caleb." Lee warned.

"Stop what?"

"Stop feeling guilty for me. I deserve to be here." He replied.

Caleb sighed. Lee could read him almost as well as Hanna. "Yeah, but I should be here too."

"No you shouldn't. I got you into this. You have Hanna and Ava who need you so you should be with them not stuck in here with me."

Caleb sighed again and rolled his eyes knowing Lee was right.

"So, how are Hanna and Ava?" Lee asked. "Is she still mad at you for all if this?"

Caleb shook his head. "Trust me that's the last thing on her mind right now." He muttered.

"What do you mean?"

Caleb just shook his head again. "I did it again." He mumbled.

"Did what?"

"Hanna's pregnant again." Caleb replied running a hand through his hair.

Lee let out a small chuckle. "Wow. You seriously need to learn how to keep it in your pants."

"It's not funny." Caleb moaned leaned his head in his hand.

"What have her parents said?" Lee asked.

"We haven't told anyone yet."

"What did they say last time?"

"Her mom was okay with it, I guess. But her dad put his fist in my face." Caleb explained.

"Second time lucky." Lee laughed.

"I just got back into her moms good books and now I'm gonna have to break it to her that I knocked her daughter up again." He groaned.

"It takes two to tango." Lee smirked. "Pretty sure Hanna had a part in making the baby."

Caleb rolled his eyes and shook his head at his friend.

"How did Hanna take it?" Lee asked becoming more serious.

"Not good. She still not got her head around it yet. She keeps saying we can't afford another baby and we won't be able to cope."

"Have you got a job yet?"

Caleb shook his head. "I start my community service tomorrow."

Lee didn't want to make Caleb feel any worse so decided to change the subject. "Do you want a girl or a boy?" He asked.

"It better be a boy. I'm sick of watching princesses and being dragged around the mall." Caleb replied. He hadn't really thoughts about it before now but he did really want a son.

"You know I never imagined you as a dad." Lee said looking at Caleb. "You was always too reserved around people to have a proper relationship with a girl that wasn't just sex and now you've got a gorgeous girlfriend, and daughter and another one on the way." Lee smiled. "Hanna brings out something in you Caleb. She's special, don't ever let her go."

Caleb smiled at Lee thinking about what he was saying.

"Visiting times up." A guard said from the side.

Caleb stood up and started making his way out the door. "Come back soon?" Lee asked.

Caleb smiled and nodded. "Will do."

—

Hanna was surprised when Caleb picked her up from collage with Ava already in her car seat.

She got in and turned to the back. "Hey baby, why aren't you in nursery?" She asked stroking Ava's leg.

"We're going out." Caleb smiled.

"Where?"

"I thought I'd take you both out for dinner at the new cafe that opened." He replied as she started driving.

Hanna smiled and settled into her seat as they drove into the city. "Oh, this came today." He said handing her a cream envelope with her name on the front in fancy writing. She opened it and puled out the piece of shiny card.

 _Hanna, Caleb and Ava._

 _You are invited to the wedding of..._

 _Elliott John Rollings and Alison Lauren DiLaurentis_

 _on the 29th of July_

"What is it?" Caleb asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"Ali's getting married." Hanna replied reading all the detail.

"To who?"

" Elliott Rollings. I think he's Charlotte's doctor. Its in two months."

"Where is it?"

"Rosewood. I didn't even know they were together never mind engaged." She muttered.

After a while they arrived at the cafe. They took their seats and opened the menus. "Caleb this place is really expensive." Hanna sighed looking at the prices. He hadn't realised how expensive it was until now. "Well we might as well spend our money while we have it." He replied.

Hanna rolled her eyes at him and closer her menu. "I'm actually not that hungry." She said hoping he wouldn't hear her stomach rumbling.

Caleb just raised his eyebrows at her. If this pregnancy was anything like the first then she wouldn't be able to stop eating. "Really? Well I was going suggest we get that." He said pointing to the table next to them that had a pot of melted chocolate with strawberries and marshmallows to dip in. "But I guess me and Ava can just share it." He smirked. "You want some chocolate Avie?" He asked the two year old.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed, smiling widely at Caleb.

"Fine." Hanna sighed giving in. "But your dealing with her later when she's got a sugar high."

Caleb chuckled and called over a waitress. A few minutes later she brought it over. Ava immediately stood up in the high chair and to reach over to grab a marshmallow.

"Sit down." Caleb warned.

"No."

"Yes."

She quietly complied and shuffled her butt down again. Then Caleb dipped a marshmallow in chocolate and handed it to her. She smiled up at him and stuffed it in her face. Caleb looked to Hanna who was discreetly trying to eat a strawberry.

"I thought you weren't hungry?"

She blinked at him for a few seconds until a smirk appeared on his face. "Come here." He chuckled.

She leaned closer and he raised his thumb to her lip to wipe away some chocolate from her lips. After a couple of tries he decided the only way it was going to come off was with his own lips. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, his hands coming to rest on her cheek. He sucked on her bottom lip and nipped at it slightly.

"More!" Ava demand, breaking her parents apart. Hanna laughed and handed Ava another marshmallow before turning back to Caleb.

"What was that for?" She smiled.

"You had a little chocolate." He said pointing to her lips. "And I'm lucky to have you." Hanna couldn't hold back a smile at that comment. "You have to put up with me making dick moves so thank you." He smiled looking down slightly.

Hanna laughed and pulled his face to hers kissing him again. "I'm lucky to have you too. Even if your a total ass." She laughed again.

"Total ass is a bit harsh don't you think?" He smirked.

Hanna raised her eyebrows at him. "You broke the law and nearly got yourself locked away and managed to get me pregnant again."

"Okay." Caleb sighed in defeat. "I'm an ass who's got a job interview next week." He smiled.

"Really?"

"Yep, they called me when I was waiting to pick you up."

"That's so good Caleb!" She beamed.

"Calm down, I haven't got it yet. Its just an interview."

Hanna chuckled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Oh my god." Hanna sighed looking at Ava who once again had managed to cover herself in chocolate.

"Leave her. She's having fun and I feel bad that we couldn't buy her that ice-cream yesterday." Caleb muttered as Ava gave them a big smile.

"She is going to be a nightmare later." Hanna muttered.

—

"Caleb do something." Hanna whined as they both watched Ava run past them. She was darting around the apartment very hyper.

Caleb sighed and pushed himself up off the sofa. "Ava come here." He called.

She came running up to him and stood on his feet, wrapping her arms around his legs and pushing her head in between his knees.

"You need to calm down and stop running around." He warned. Ava just burst into giggles and started jumping on his feet, which would hurt a lot more if he didn't have any shoes on.

"Why don't we run a bath." He suggested, picking her up so she was upside down.

"Caleb be careful." Hanna sighed not wanting her daughter to start puking up all the chocolate and marshmallows she'd eaten.

Caleb turned her over so she was the right way round and looked at Hanna. Her head was resting in her hands and she looked really tired. "Do you feel okay babe?" He asked softly, sitting next to her with Ava on his knee.

She smiled tiredly and nodded. "I just have a headache." She replied.

Caleb smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple before picking Ava up and carrying her to the bathroom. He started running the water and poured in her bubble bath. "Daddy, me no wan' baf." Ava said looking up at him.

"You have to have a bath, your all dirty." He said pulling her top over her head.

"No." She said shaking her head and sticking out her bottom lip. Caleb couldn't be bothered arguing so pulled her skirt down.

"No daddy." She whined running into the hallway. He turned the taps off and went after her.

"Caleb, why is she running around naked?" Hanna asked standing up.

Caleb sighed. "We shouldn't have let her eat that chocolate." He admitted walking up to Hanna and leaning his head against the back of hers.

"You mean _you_ shouldn't have let her eat all that chocolate. I told you this would happen." She replied. "Ava, come and have a bath." She said holding out her hand.

The two year old shook her head. "No baf." She said sitting down in the middle of the floor.

"What's she doing?" Caleb muttered as they both looked at Ava confused. Then it hit them both at the same time.

"She's peeing." Hanna shrieked as Caleb ran forward and lifted her up. He ran to the bathroom with Ava at arms length away so she didn't pee on him. He finally sat her in the bath leaving a trail of pee behind them.

"You need to tell mommy and daddy when you need a pee-pee, okay?" Hanna said walking in behind them.

Ava didn't reply. She was too busy playing with her toys.

They definitely aren't looking forward to potty training again.

 **AN: I hope you like chapter 9. This definitely isn't the end of the drama and the girls will be visiting next chapter. and we have Ali's wedding to look forward to in a few chapters which means that they will have to go back to Rosewood.**

 **Todays question is...**

 **Favourite Emily Couple?**

 **Mine is Emaya. I know nearly everyone is an Emison shipper and I don't dislike them I just really loved Emily with Maya. And Paige, I cant seem to decide if I like Paige or not. I used to hate her at first when she tried to drown Emily but I think that ever since she left the show Ive liked her more. I don't think you can really count any of Emilys other relationships as prope ones so tell me who your favourite is with Emily.**

 **Xxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I'm sorry I'm late guys but I've got my GCSE's soon and spent most of my time revising. And to make up for it this is the longest chapter so far.**

 **Pll. - I'm sorry I didn't answer your questions last chapter. I meant to but I was rushing to get it up before I went to bed and completely forgot. So I will answer them now xx.** **This story is going to be about 20 chapters.** **I'm gong to start writing a new story as soon as I finish this one. I think im going to post the first chapter as soon as I write it and then wait for this story to be done until I post the rest but I haven't decided yet.** **And a Haleb Baby 3, I like the idea but honestly I don't think I will be writing a third one, at least not yet but never say never.**

"Caleb can you get the door, it's the girls." Hanna called from Ava's bedroom where she was trying to dress the defiant toddler.

"I'm not dressed yet." He called back pulling on some boxers.

"Fine. I'll do it." She huffed leaving Ava and walking to the front door.

"Hi Hanna." Aria, Emily and Spencer smiled as she let them inside.

"Hi guys." She smiled back, pulling them in for a hug.

"Where is she?" Emily asked.

"Who?"

"Ava. I want some cuddles." She replied.

Hanna laughed at how eager they all were to see her daughter. "Ava, come and see who's come to visit." She called, hoping she had managed to pull her top on herself.

"Toby's just finding somewhere to park." Spencer said as Hanna moved to close the door.

"Toby's here?" She asked. As far as she knew Spencer and Toby had split up a few months after they all left Rosewood.

Spencer nodded as he came through the door.

"Hey Toby." Hanna smiled giving him a hug as well.

"Hey Hanna. Where's Caleb?" He asked looking around.

"Is any one actually here to see me?" Hanna chuckled. Aria was about to reply when Caleb walked through with Ava in his arms. He was trying to wrestle a top on to her. "There she is." Aria smiled holding her hand out for the little girl. She jumped straight from Caleb's arms into Arias.

"Hey man, what are you doing here?" Caleb asked walking up to Toby and patting him on the back.

"Me and Spence were supposed to be doing something together but she blew me off to come here so I thought I'd tag along." Toby explained. "What's this?" He asked chuckling and pulling at the fluorescent bib in Caleb's hand.

He groaned and rolled his eyes. "I have community service in a bit." He replied.

"Oh yeah. Aria told us about everything in the car." Toby said, causing Aria to glare at him.

"Do you want some coffee?" Hanna asked wanting to change the subject.

They all nodded and she walked into the kitchen, followed by Caleb. "Are you going to tell them about...you know." He asked nodding towards her stomach.

Hanna just shrugged not looking up from the cups. "We haven't told our parents yet."

"Yeah but everyone here so it would make more sense." Caleb tried.

"I haven't decided." Hanna snapped.

Caleb rolled his eyes and walked back into the living room to find Emily handing Ava some sweets. "Now." She demanded looking up at him.

"No. It's too early for sweets." He said shaking his head.

"Yes." She insisted.

"No Ava, later."

"Now daddy." She whined as her foot stomped on the floor. Caleb shook his head again and took the sweets from her hand causing her to burst into tears.

"Why is she crying?" Hanna asked coming back into the living room carrying coffee's.

"Caleb won't let her eat sweets." Aria replied.

"No, she had enough last night." Hanna sighed.

"What happened last night?" Toby asked.

"Caleb let her eat loads of chocolate and she just ran around the apartment naked for an hour before she peed on the floor." Hanna replied sitting down on the sofa.

They all followed and Emily scooped up Ava. "Auntie Emmy makes it better, doesn't she?" She cooed. Ava nodded and rested her head against Emily's shoulder. "I think I might have to kidnap you your so cute." She laughed.

Hanna and Caleb both rolled their eyes as if to say you can have her. "Are you not having any coffee, Han?" Aria asked.

"No, I just had some." She replied quickly. She wasn't ready for the girls to know she was pregnant again. It was only just sinking in with her and Caleb. She knew the girls would be supportive but she didn't want the day to be full of questions about the new baby.

Caleb tried to catch her eye but she quickly looked away. "So, what are we doing today?" She asked.

"I was hoping we could go shopping. I really need some new shoes." Aria said.

Emily and Spencer nodded. "I fancy hitting the New York shops."

"What about Ava?" Caleb asked.

"We can just bring her with us." Emily said smiling down at the toddler sat on her knee.

"Or Toby could look after her." Hanna chipped in, not fancying having to look after Ava in a mall.

He looked up when his name was mentioned having zoned out as soon as he herd the word shopping. "You can watch Ava for a few hours until Caleb gets back from community service, right?" Hanna asked him.

"Err- I suppose." He replied.

"Good. Everything's sorted." Aria smiled.

"I should get going". Caleb sighed standing up and putting his brown Timberlands on.

"Bye princess." He smiled at Ava. She had forgotten about the sweets by now and reached out to give him a hug, he pulled her into his arms. Then he put her down on the floor and walked to the door. Hanna followed him.

"Do you have some money to go shopping?" Caleb asked quietly.

"It's fine." She said shaking her head.

"Hanna, take some money out of the bank and buy something for yourself." He said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. He didn't want her to miss out because of his stupid mistake.

"No it's fine. I don't need anything." She muttered.

"Then buy something for Ava or..." He glanced down at her belly then quickly back up.

"Caleb I don't want to buy anything." She replied.

He knew he wasn't going to be able to change her mind so just gave up. "I love you." He whispered leaning for ward to peck her lips. She smiled and watched him leave before walking back the the others.

"Are you ready to go, Han?" Spencer asked standing up.

She nodded and picked Ava up. "Are you going to be a good girl for Toby?" She asked.

"Oby." She giggled.

"Be good. No crying and no tantrums and no sweets."she warned. Then turned to Toby. "Caleb will be home after dinner, there's food in the fridge so help yourself."

He nodded and smiled.

"Come on Han, Toby's not an idiot he knows how to look after a two year old." Emily called from the door where all the girls were standing, waiting to go.

"Call me if anything happens." She said looking at Toby one more time.

"Relax Hanna." He chuckled.

She rolled her eyes and looked down at Ava. "Bye baby." She waved.

Ava was too busy with her toys and watched Hanna go. They all piled into Toby's car, as Caleb had taken his and Hanna's and Spencer started driving. "When did you and Toby get back together?" Hanna asked.

"A couple of months ago." She replied simply.

"I thought you broke up because you were so far apart?"

Spencer nodded. "We did. But now I'm back in Rosewood a lot working with my mom, I practically live there again."

"Your in Rosewood?" She asked. Rosewood was only two hours away. Spencer could have easily driven up or Hanna could have driven down so they could meet up. She nodded and looked back at the road.

"We've booked a hotel for tonight so we can go out and party." Aria smiled from the back seat. "What do you say Han?"

"I can't." She muttered.

"Why not? Come on it will be fun." Emily laughed.

"I have to look after Ava."

"Caleb won't mind. Toby can stay with him." Spencer smiled.

"I don't want to go out." Hanna snapped. She took a deep breath and leant her head on the window. The baby wasn't the only reason she didn't want to go with them. She just felt so out of sink with them all. Before she knew it her eyes started to fill with tears. She quickly wiped them and hoped know one would notice. Thankfully they didn't.

After a while they arrived at the mall and spent most the morning shopping. Near lunch time they decided to eat. They all made their way to a restaurant. Aria had bought some shoes, Emily a bag and Spencer some pants for work. Hanna didn't have anything.

"I can't believe Han hasn't bought anything. It's usually you that we have to drag away from the mall." Spencer laughed.

Hanna forced a smile and then looked down at the menu.

"What are you getting?" Emily asked.

"Just a sandwich." She replied.

"Oh, I was going to get a proper meal." She said looking at everyone else. They all nodded and looked at Hanna.

"I'm not hungry." She muttered closing her menu.

They all shrugged and turned back to their menus. "Have any of you got an invitation to Ali's wedding?" Hanna asked.

They all nodded. "Its a bit rushed don't you think, I didn't even know they were together." She said.

Aria shrugged. "It is a bit I guess. But Elliott's really nice."

"You've met him?"

"Yeah, we all have." They nodded.

After they'd ordered Aria pulled out the shoes she'd bought. "I swear you bought a pair exactly the same at last time we went shopping in Rosewood." Spencer said looking at the red leather shoes.

"No them ones were Crimson these are Maroon." She corrected her.

"When did you go shopping last?" Hanna asked confused.

"We went when we were all back in Rosewood for Christmas." Spencer explained. "You stayed in New York."

"I didn't know you were all going back to Rosewood." She muttered.

"We thought it would be hard for you to come back with Ava." Emily added.

"But you didn't ask me, you just guessed." Hanna snapped again.

"We're sorry Han, next time we'll ask." Spencer rolled her eyes.

Hanna stayed quiet for the rest of the meal. She didn't mean to snap at the girls but her mood was everywhere due to the pregnancy and she couldn't help it.

—

Caleb arrived home just after dinner to find Toby fast asleep on the sofa, surrounded by teddies with a princess crown on his head. It looked like a bomb had gone off in the living room with the amount of toys that were scattered all over the floor. Caleb walked up to him and slapped his shoulder. "Have a nice nap?" He chuckled as Toby's eyes opened.

"She has so much energy." He yawned.

Caleb looked up at the crown and started laughing. "Don't even start. Your kid can be very persuasive." Toby warned.

"I know." He replied chuckling.

"She does this thing with her eyes and you just can't say no." Toby said again.

Caleb slumped onto the other end of the sofa and kicked off his shoes. "Mate, you stink." Toby muttered covering his nose with his t-shirt.

Caleb breathed in and knew what Toby meant. He stank of rubbish bins. He groaned and threw his head back on the sofa.

"That's what you get for breaking the law." Toby muttered his inner cop taking over for a second.

Caleb rolled his eyes. "Where's Ava?" He asked looking round.

"She went into the kitchen. I was told not to more or else." Toby replied.

"Really? She said that?"

"Well, something like it." Toby muttered.

"Ava." Caleb called walking into the kitchen. She was sat under the table making a den with all of the cushions from the living room.

He squatted down so he was at her level. "Come out Ava."

She shook her head not looking up.

"Come out." Caleb warned.

She ignored him again so he reached under and pulled her out. She started crying and kicking so he got a better grip on her and walked back into the living room sitting down on the sofa.

"Oby." She cried reaching out for Toby.

Toby smiled smugly and took her. "Guess she likes me better."

Caleb rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'm going for a shower." He muttered.

When he came out Ava was sat on Toby's knee watching some kids program on the tv. Caleb watched as she rubbed her eyes and yawned, struggling to keep her eyes open. He went into the kitchen and pulled out two beers from the fridge before coming back into the living room and sitting back on the sofa, handing Toby a beer.

"Daddy." Ava mumbled holding out her arms for him. He reached out and pulled her onto his knee.

She snuggled down onto his lap, with her head resting on the arm of the sofa and her body curled up on her daddy's knee. Caleb rested his hand on her side as she drifted off to sleep. Both the guys carried on staring at the tv I silence for a few minutes until Caleb broke out of his daydream and realised they were watching something about a cartoon bee. "Why are we watching this?" He muttered reaching for the remote and changing the channel to a baseball game that was on.

Once he was sure Ava was fast asleep he turned to Toby. "So, how's Rosewood?" He asked.

"After everyone left it got so quiet and boring. The only people who stayed behind was me and Alison. You guys left, the other girls left, Ezra left, Mona and Lucas and Mike did. The only people I had to speak to was all the parents." Toby sighed.

Caleb chuckled slightly and took another sip of his beer.

"But now Spence is back its okay. Are you guys going to move back soon?" He asked.

Caleb looked down at Ava and shrugged. "I think Hanna misses it but she hasn't said anything."

"You should. I need someone to talk to and get pissed with."

Caleb laughed. "If I can't get a job here then we might have to move." He added.

"Still no work?"

"I've got an interview next week but I don't know if ill get it." He sighed.

"Well, you can always come and join Rosewoods finest." Toby offered.

Caleb raised his eyebrows. "Seriously?" He scoffed. "That's not going to happen."

—

After they'd all eaten they went back to shopping. While the others were looking through the women's clothes Hanna made her way to the back where the child's section was. She picked up a cream dress with tiny red and orange owls on it.

"Hey." Aria's voice came from behind.

Hanna turned around and smiled putting the dress back on the rack.

"I'm sorry, maybe shopping wasn't the best idea." Aria said.

Hanna shook her head and looked down slightly. "No it's fine."

"I didn't tell the others about you not having much money. I didn't know if you'd want them to know." She said.

Hanna took a shaky breath and her eyes started to water again.

"Hanna I'm sorry." Aria soothed pulling her in for a hug.

"I'm fine. I don't even know why I'm crying." She said pulling away.

Aria smiled sympathetically at her and then looked to the side where the dress Hanna had put down was. Without saying anything she pulled out twenty dollars from her purse and handed it to Hanna. "Get her the dress."

Hanna shook her head and handed the money back. "No, she doesn't need it."

"Are you kidding me, that would look so cute on her." She smiled. "And it's owls." She added smirking and raising her eyebrows.

Hanna let out a little laugh at that and looked back at the dress. "Owls are kind of symbolic."

"Here," she laughed handing Hanna the money. "It can be a secret present from auntie Aria."

Hanna nodded and pulled her in for another hug. "Thank you."

—

When they got back to the apartment Caleb and Toby were still sat on the sofa talking.

"Where's Ava?" Emily asked looking around.

"She's asleep." Caleb replied.

They all set their shopping down by the door and Hanna sat on the sofa arm next to Caleb.

"So, what did you buy?" Toby asked.

They all pulled out what they had bought thinking that the guys actually cared. When it came to Hanna she just pulled out the dress for Ava.

"Owls, huh." Caleb smirked leaning up and joining their lips.

"I don't get it? What's with owls?" Toby asked.

Hanna and Caleb were too wrapped up in their kiss so Emily decided to answer. "They could hear owls on their first night in the tent." She explained rolling her eyes. Hanna blushed slightly and pulled away.

"You two have the right idea." Spencer said nodding towards Toby and Caleb's beers. "Want one?" She asked walking into the kitchen.

Aria and Emily followed and Hanna waited until they were out of the room before she leant down to Caleb. "I think we should tell them." She whispered.

"Really?"

She nodded. "They're probably going to guess soon anyway. I can't drink and I was all over the place when we were shopping."

"Are you sure you want to?" Caleb asked. She had made it clear this morning that she didn't want to tel them and he didn't want her to regret it.

She nodded again before standing up. She just wanted them to know so she could talk to someone other than Caleb. She was worried and scared and new her friends would support her. They came back in the room and Spencer handed Hanna a beer. She took it and set it straight on the coffee table. "There's something we need to tell you." She said taking Caleb's hand as he stood up as well.

"Let me guess your pregnant." Spencer laughed taking a sip of her beer.

The small smile that had been on Hanna face instantly dropped.

"Oh my god, your pregnant again." Emily gasped. The she turned to Spencer who was feeling guilty about her comment.

They all just stared at the pair for a few seconds shocked. Even Toby didn't know what to say. Caleb's hand came to rest on Hanna's back as she folded her arms over her chest. "Yes, I am pregnant again. I'm glad you find it so amusing." She shouted storming out if the room.

"It was a joke, Han. I'm sorry." Spencer called.

Hanna slammed the bathroom door behind her.

"Hanna," Caleb called. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Peeing." She growled.

He turned around to face them all again. "Congratulations?" Aria smiled.

Caleb ignored her and slumped onto the sofa.

Hanna walked up to the toilet, pulled her jeans down and sat on the toilet. Her friends, the people who were supposed to support her had just laughed and made fun of her pregnancy. She wanted to cry. If that's how they were going to react then how would her mom and dad and Caleb's parents react to the news.

She let out a shaky breath and looked down as something caught her eye. Her white lace panties were stained with blood. A lot of it.

She just froze and let out a scream. "Caleb!"

 **AN: Another Cliffhanger !**

 **Have any of you seen the season 7 promo. It actually looks really good and kind of scary. Although my expectations are very low for season 7 but I really hope its better the 6b. I honestly don't really care what happens as long as Spaleb ends and Haleb get back together. And Hanna in the promo looks so terrified and I just want Caleb to run up to her and give her a big hug and kiss her and tell her he loved her too.**

 **Also you can start nominating for the Teen Choice Awards so show Marlene how much we love Haleb and nominate them. I got a twitter account just so I could.**

 **Todays question is ...**

 **Top 3 episodes in season 2?**

 **When I asked favourite season most of you agreed with me that its season 5 but you also said season 2 and I totally agree with you guys as well. I've re-watched s2 recently and its definitely my second favourite. Haleb in it is perfect, I loved the Mona reveal, it was really scary at times (Especially that sene in the doll workshop in ep 24).**

 **3\. 2x19- I loved this episode and how they were all in the school and the small reveals we got. I also loved the Kate and Hanna story line and Haleb again was so cute.**

 **2\. 2.12- I loved how this episode was a few hours earlier and how they all got their different tasks from -A and everything with Dr Sullivan.**

 **1\. 2.25- This is one of my favourite finales I loved Mona being -A and again Haleb were amazing and I loved the Lost woods resort bit.**

 **Also I really liked 2x14 but it didn't make top 3.**

 **I also wanted to say thank you for the amount of reviews this story has got already. I hadn't really been looking at how many but the 70 caught my eyes and I just want to thank you all so much your support means so much. Xxxxxxxx.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I had a really good day today so I thought is update. This chapter is a bit short but a lot happens. Xxx**

 **Pll. - GCSE's are the tests at the end of high school in England. Very boring but important, unfortunately.**

Caleb herd Hanna scream his name from the bathroom and came running in.

He looked at her face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her hands were shaking. Then he looked down and saw the blood.

"Hanna, stand up we- we need to go to the hospital." He said walking up to her. She just sat there frozen.

"Hanna!"

She lifted her head and looked him straight in the eyes. She was terrified. He grabbed her arms and gently pulled her up. Then he pulled up her panties and jeans and dragged her out of the bathroom.

"What's going on?" Toby asked as Caleb slipped his phone into his pocket and picked up his car keys.

"She's bleeding." He muttered leading Hanna out the front door and closing it behind him.

Caleb's hand was nervously gripping onto the wheel of the car as they stopped at a red light. He looked over at Hanna. Her hand was resting on her flat stomach as she cried in silence.

As soon as the light turned green he drove as fast as could to the hospital, breaking all the speed limits.

He parked the car and helped Hanna out before leading her to the desk.

"How can i help?" The cheerful woman asked behind it.

"My girlfriend, s-she's bleeding." He stuttered.

The woman looked at him for a few seconds hoping he would expand.

"She's pregnant." He added quickly.

"I'll call a doctor. What's your name honey?" She asked looking at Hanna.

"Hanna Marin." She managed to choke out.

A nurse showed Hanna to a free bed and helped her change into a hospital gown. Then they did some blood tests and examined her.

—

"I've tried calling Caleb but he hasn't picked up." Toby sighed coming back into the living room where they we're all sat.

"What if it's something really serious? What if their baby dies?" Aria mumbled chewing on her nails.

"It could be nothing." Spencer commented trying to keep them calm.

"She was bleeding!" Emily shouted at Spencer. She was really pissed at her for her earlier comment on Hanna's pregnancy.

"You can still bleed if your pregnant and it mean nothing." Spencer explained shouting as well.

"How do you even know that?" Emily snapped.

"How do you not?" She snapped back.

"Your just trying to make yourself feel better because you was a bitch to Hanna earlier." Emily shouted edging nearer to Spencer.

"It was a joke. I didn't actually think she would be pregnant again!" Spencer shouted.

"Guys, stop." Aria said looking over to the door way where Ava was stood rubbing her eyes. They both stopped shouting and looked over at her. She stopped rubbing her eyes and looked around for her mommy or daddy. "Are you a okay, Ava?" Aria asked softly walking over to the little girl.

She shook her head as Aria squatted down next to her. Her bottom lip quivered and a few tears ran down her cheeks. "Mommy?"

"Your mommy and daddy had to go out for a little bit but they'll be back soon." She explained.

"Me wan' mommy." She cried. Aria scooped her up and carried her over to the sofa.

"Do you want a drink?" Emily asked Ava, sitting next to Aria.

She shook her head and carried on crying. "Do you want a hug from Emmy?" She asked again.

Ava ignored her.

They all looked at the two year old unsure of what to do next. None of them knew how to look after a kid. Ava spluttered and started coughing. Aria patted her back and hoped it would help.

"Mommy," She cried again.

"Try calling Caleb again, maybe he can calm her down." Spencer suggested.

Toby pulled out his phone again and tried calling but it went straight to voice mail. "He's not picking up."

Emily looked around for something to soothe Ava when she spotted a picture of Hanna and Caleb. She leant forward and picked it up before showing it to Ava. "Whose that?" She asked.

Ava sniffled and pointed to the picture of Hanna. "Mommy."

"And whose that?" She asked pointing to the picture of Caleb.

"Daddy." She mumbled.

"And who's that?"

Ava studied the little blonde girl in the picture before shrugging. "That's you." Emily smiled tickling Ava's tummy slightly. She let out a small giggle.

They all smiled at her before Spencer stood up. "Help me find more pictures." She said to Emily.

She nodded and stood up as well watching as Aria carried on showing the other picture to Ava. They both collected a few pictures of the small family before they both ended up in the bedroom. Spencer came up to Emily who was looking at a picture on Hanna's bedside table of all three of Hanna, Caleb and Ava on their first Christmas in New York. "I'm sorry for shouting and snapping at you." Spencer said.

Emily nodded. "I'm sorry too."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. I'm the one who hurt Hanna." Spencer sighed. "I feel so bad."

"I just hope everything will be okay." Emily sighed too, picking it up. "They're such a perfect family."

Spencer came closer so she could see the picture too.

"I know."

—

Caleb sat in the chair next to her bed. She hadn't spoken since the nurses left. She didn't cry either. She just sat in the bed with her hand pressed to he stomach, staring into space. Toby and Aria had tried calling Caleb a few times but he didn't pick up. He knew that they would be worrying but he couldn't face speaking to them now. He stood up and cleared his throat. "I'm just going to get a drink. Do you want anything?" He asked.

Hanna shook her head. He sighed and walked out of the room to look for a vending machine. He found one around the corner and stuck his hand in his pocket looking for his wallet.

"Fuck." He muttered when he realised he left it at home, not that there was any money in it anyway.

He leant his head against the vending machine and took a long breath. A single tear ran down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away. He promised himself he wouldn't cry. He needed to be strong for Hanna and him crying would make her panic even more. He rubbed his cheeks before making his way back to Hanna's room. She looked up when he came back but quickly looked back down.

An hour later they were still waiting for news about the baby. Caleb was visibly becoming more worried and stressed. His knee was bouncing and his head was in his hands. The room was quiet until Hanna couldn't silence her cries anymore. A heart breaking sob ripped through her.

Caleb stood up and wrapped his arms around her. His hand went behind her head and pulled it into his chest. The sound of her sobs filled the room and he could feel her tears soaking through his t-shirt to his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut as a few tears streamed down his cheeks. He pressed a kiss on to her head. Then he pulled away and cupped her soaked cheeks. "Han, you need to breathe."

She shook her head and clung onto his arm.

"Hanna, please breathe." He whispered.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then another one.

Caleb pressed a kiss onto her forehead and then pulled her back in for a hug.

The only sound was Hanna's deep breaths until she spoke again. "We cant loose our baby." She whispered her voice cracking.

"I know." He whispered back moving his hand to her stomach. "Everything will be okay, I promise." She placed her hand over his and they say in silence until the doctor came through the door.

"Hello Miss Marin. How do you feel?" He asked.

Hanna ignored his question. "What's happened to my baby?"

"Are you the father?" He asked looking at Caleb.

He nodded. "Please just tell me." Hanna begged.

"Miss Marin, we have done tests and we ca tell you that your baby is fine." The doctor explained and Hanna and Caleb both sighed with relief.

"Then why was I bleeding?" Hanna asked, scared there was something wrong with the baby.

"It's fairly common for women to bleed in the first few months of pregnancy. It can occur when your period would have normally happened. It's just your hormones adapting to being pregnant." He smiled. "Although your bleed was heavier than we would expect everything has been checked and the baby is perfectly healthy. We just advise you stay rested for the next few days and if there is any more bleeding come straight back and we will keep a closer eye on your pregnancy. You did the right thing by coming in the first place."

Caleb nodded at him as he left. "Thank you." Then he turned back to Hanna, she was still crying tears of relief.

"Let's go home." He said helping out of the bed to change.

By the time they got back to the apartment it was late evening. The whole car journey had been silent, Hanna hadn't spoken since the doctor told her everything was fine. She just sat there looking out the window and crying. Caleb opened the door and walked through behind Hanna. She didn't say anything or even look at the others that were sat in the living room, she just walked straight into her bedroom.

Caleb set his keys down and looked at them. They all looked worried and somewhat guilty.

"Caleb," Aria said approaching him. "What happened?"

He took a breathe and Aria pulled him in for a hug. "I'm so sorry."

He pulled away. "No, no the baby's okay." He explained and they all looked relieved.

Then they looked at the door to their bedroom where Hanna was. "She just tired." He said.

"Do you want me to speak to her?" Emily asked.

He shook his head. "Where's Ava?"

"She's in bed." Aria replied. "We gave her some dinner and put her to bed."

"She went to sleep without one of us?" He asked, usually Hanna and him were the only ones that could get her to sleep.

"It took a while and she has like fifty teddies in with her, but she was shattered."

"Thanks." He muttered walking into the kitchen.

"Do you need anything?" Toby asked, following him.

Caleb shook his head again. "I think you should go." He muttered. He just wanted to go to sleep and not have to entertain guests.

"Are you sure? We can make you something to eat?" Emily offered.

"Just go." Caleb snapped.

They all picked up their coats and Spencer walked over to him. "I'm sorry about what I said before about Hanna being pregnant again. I didn't mean it." She apologised.

"Save it for Hanna." He muttered bitterly.

She just nodded and they all left the apartment.

Caleb got up and went to check on Ava, she was fast asleep in her small bed with all of her teddies surrounding her. He smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek before he went into his and Hanna's bedroom. She was lying on her side fast asleep. He changed into some pyjamas and got in his side. He pulled the duvet up over her more and placed a delicate kiss on her head and fell asleep as well.

When Hanna was sure Caleb was asleep she opened her eyes and pulled out the picture of her ultrasound. A few tears fell onto it and she tucked it under her pillow as she tried to silence her sobs.

 **AN: So the baby is fine which is good news but every things not over yet.**

 **Can we talk about the lack of tyshley snaps. It really upsetting me and I wouldn't normally mind but this is the last season and I just want to see them have fun together. Do you think they've fallen out or something. I hope not. My friend said that Marlene could be asking them not to so nothing gets leaked but she's never done this before I don't think. :'-(.**

 **Todays question is ...**

 **Top 3 episodes of season 3?**

 **Again season 3 is another good one although the finale was a bit disappointing.**

 **3\. 3x23- loved this episode and how the girls find out about Spencer being on the -A team through Malcolm. I also absolutely loved Haleb this whole season but especially the story line with his dad. The scene in this episode when Caleb is shouting at Jamie in Hanna's porch breaks my heart and I cried the first time I watched it.**

 **2\. 3x01- again loved this episode and liked how we got to see how the girls changed over the five -A free months. And I loved how -A came back. Also loved hearing about Haleb's cooking classes which was probably code for they had a lot of sex.**

 **1\. 3x12 - this is one of m favourite episode's. It was so exciting and loved the twist with Nate and Emily killing him and Caleb helping them and getting shot with his own gun.**

 **I also loved the Halloween one but that comes under a different question.**

 **Xxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry I just realised I posted tis on the wrong story. I have no idea how I did that and I'm sorry if I got your hopes up thinking I had updated Keep Hold of My Heart. Hopefully I'll post it on the right story this time.**

 **AN:** **TYSHLEY ARE ALIVE ! We finally got a behind the scenes picture of them. It wasn't a snapchat but it was still something and did you see her hand on his shoulder. I was screaming. And has Shay really adopted a pig ?**

 **Also Marlene announced that there was going to be a wedding in s7 and I think it will be Ezria. I really wish and hope its Haleb but I don't mind that its Ezria because I think Ezria fans deserve it because before 6x20 there hadn't been an Ezria kiss since like s5 or something. But I have a huge amount of hope for Haleb especially because Ashley's not wearing the ring on set anymore. And I was really gutted when we found out it was a spanna scene on the Haleb swigs but I do think that Caleb will be involved in some way. He might show up and Spencer lets him be with Hanna. But I really hope that we get a Haleb parallel. There was spoby speaking French and Ezria are going back to the bar I s7 so can we please have a haleb one. Swings, shower or tent, I don't mind. Also Ashle protesting for a Haleb wedding was so cute and I hope Tyler joins in. (Sorry for going on a bit xx)**

 **Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy xxxx**

When Caleb woke up the next morning Hanna was still asleep. She was on her side and facing away from him. He thought nothing of it and slipped out of bed pulling on some sweat pants and headed to Ava's room to see if she was awake. He popped his head round the door and found the toddler beginning to stir. He watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open and she rubbed them. She was about to slip out of her bed when he walked in fully.

"Morning Princess." He smiled squatting down beside her bed.

She leant forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Caleb closed his eyes and took in her baby smell. They were so close to loosing the baby yesterday that it made Ava even more precious. Then she pulled away and wrapped her legs around his waist. Caleb kissed her head and stood up, carrying her to the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked strapping her in her high chair.

She was busy playing with straps so just mumbled a response. Caleb pulled out her cereal and filled a bowl. Then he made some toast for himself and sat down next to her.

"Mommy?" She asked, looking at the door waiting for Hanna to join them like she usually did.

"Mommy's poorly, she's sleeping." He replied.

"Me want mommy." She whimpered sticking out her bottom lip.

"We can see her when you've finished." He smiled.

She looked down and started eating again. A few minutes later she was done. Caleb lifted her out and carried her on his hip into the bedroom. Hanna was still on her side but she was awake now. He sat in the edge of the bed and set Ava on his knee.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Hanna just kept staring at the floor.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" He asked again, moving a piece of hair out of her face.

She just shook her head.

Ava leant forward and tried to cuddle into Hanna but she didn't hug her back. Instead she just lay there, still.

Caleb gently pulled Ava off and stood up. "We'll let you sleep. If you need anything call me." He said.

Hanna nodded and still didn't look at him. He just thought she was tired and needed to rest after everything that happened yesterday. He closed the door so she could sleep in peace and set Ava down in the floor, happy to play with her.

—

At dinner time he made a sandwich for Hanna took it into the bedroom. She still hadn't moved from the bed and he was starting to worry. "I made you some lunch." He said.

"I'm not hungry." She muttered.

"Hanna, you need to eat. It's not good for you or the baby." He replied.

She just ignored him and rolled over.

"Hanna, what's wrong?" He asked sternly.

Again she didn't reply.

"Hanna, please?"

"Piss off, Caleb." She muttered.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm taking Ava to the park. I won't be long, call me if you need anything." He said walking out.

He pulled on his coat and got Ava dressed in her coat and wellies as it had been raining for most of the morning. There was still puddles on the streets but the rain had stopped. The sky was still full of clouds though. They walked along the pavement with Caleb keeping a tight hold on Ava's hand. She kept jumping in the puddles and splashing him. She jumped in a big one soaked the bottom of his jeans. She burst out giggling and Caleb couldn't help but laugh too. Her smile was infectious.

"Oi, what are you laughing at?" He smirked lightly kicking some water at her. It splashed the bottom of her coat and she laughed even more.

When they both recovered from laughing they crossed the road to the park. He remembered the first time they ever went to Central Park. They had just moved to New York and Hanna was three days over her due date. The doctor said brisk walks might help speed labour up so he dragged her off the sofa and made her walk around with him. He smiled remembering the last few days of her pregnancy before they got to meet their baby girl.

"Daddy, push." Ava said as she toddled over to the swings.

He lifted her in and started pushing her from behind. Now they were doing it all again. But this time they would have a two year old. The scare yesterday made him realise how much this baby meant to him. He just wished Hanna would tell him what was wrong. After a while Ava got bored of the park so they started walking back. Caleb felt a few drops of water on his shoulder before the sky's opened and water was bouncing off the street.

He scooped Ava up and pulled her hood over her head then he started running back to the apartment. He wasn't one to run or do anything sporty but if it meant keeping his little girl dry then he would. And of course she found it hilarious and laughed the whole way home. He opened the front door and set Ava down pulling off her wet coat her. He walked past the bedroom door and herd faints cries coming from behind it. He opened the door and slowly made his way over to Hanna. She was curled up in a ball under the cover, crying her eyes out.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

She looked up when she herd him but quickly looked back down and shook her head.

"Are you bleeding again?" He asked.

She shook her head again.

"Hanna please tell me what's wrong." He begged.

"Nothing's wrong, Caleb. Just leave me alone."

There was definitely something wrong. He could tell. "Why won't you tell me?" He asked.

"Nothing's wrong." She snapped.

He looked over at the nightstand. The sandwich he'd made was still untouched. "You need to eat something." He sighed. "I'll make you whatever you want."

"I don't want anything." She mumbled.

"Hanna what is going on with you?" Caleb shouted, instantly regretting raising his voice.

"I just want you to leave me alone!" She shouted pushing back the covers.

"Get out." She screamed stomping over to him and pushing him out of the door. Then she slammed it in his face.

"Hanna!" He said banging on the bedroom door. "Please let me in." He said more softly.

She didn't. She let out a sob and slid down the door. She curled her knees up to her chest and burrowed her head in her hands. Caleb leant his head against the door and took a deep breath. He could hear her crying on the other side of the door. All he wanted to do was scoop her up in his arms and hold her close and the locked door was the only thing stopping him.

He felt Ava tug on his jeans so turned around and picked her up. Hanna was scaring him. She'd never acted like this before, not even after she was kidnapped. Something was seriously wrong with her.

For the next few hours when he wasn't giving Ava his attention he stared at the bedroom door. He fed Ava her dinner and put her to bed. She kept asking for her mommy but he just told her she was asleep. Every hour that passed made his concern grow more and more.

She still hadn't opened the door and ignored him when he tried to speak to her through it. He knew she was in there because he could hear her sniffles. He pulled out a spare blanket from Ava's room and lay on the sofa pulling it over himself. He couldn't sleep. Hanna was the only thing running through his mind. Over and over again, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. He was ready to kick the door down when someone popped into his head. He picked up his phone and dialled Ashley's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Caleb."

"Hi Caleb, is everything okay honey?" She asked not expecting a call from him at eleven at night.

"No, I-I'm worried about Hanna." He said vaguely not wanting Ashley to panic.

"What's happened?" She replied concern filling her tone.

Then Caleb remembered they hadn't told her about the pregnancy yet. "She-she's in our room but she won't talk to me or eat anything and I'm really worried." He stuttered.

"I'm driving up now." Ashley said.

"No. No you don't need to. It's late and your hours away. I shouldn't have called." He replied.

"Yes Caleb you should." Ashley said sternly.

"No it's fine. I'm just panicking about nothing. Everything's okay." He tried.

"Are you sure?" She asked, unconvinced.

"Yeah."

"Well I'm going to come up first thing tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." He smiled relieved she was coming.

"You did the right thing calling me Caleb. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye." He said ending the call and lying back down on the sofa going back to worrying about Hanna.

 **AN: How was it and what do you think is wrong with Hanna and will Ashley be able to help?**

 **Also I have a new fanfiction I started and I wasn't sure if I was oing to continue but will the amount of reviews it got I definitely will be. I wasn't expecting so many reviews so thank you. I don't really know when ill be updating it though nut I promise I will carry it on. Xxxxxxxx**

 **Teresacg asked if the last chapter was the last and I guess I answered with this chapter but there will be 20 all together and I've nearly finished writing them all.**

 **Guest (I will you guys would leave your name) asked about -A. This story is set when Hanna and Caleb move to new York after 6x10 so -A has already happened and I don't think I will be bringing them into the story although Charlotte gets a mention in a few chapters.**

 **Todays question is...**

 **Favourite Halloween Episode?**

 **For me its** **3x13 This is one of my favourite episodes. I love how scary it was when Aria was trapped in the box with garrets body and all the creepy mona scenes in Radley and Haleb was perfect as well.** **I loved the other ones as well but this one all ways stands out for me.**


	13. Chapter 13

When Ashley said first thing she meant first thing. It was eight in the morning when Caleb herd her tapping in the small window. He pulled off the blanket and unlocked the front door.

"Did you sleep on the sofa last night?" She asked as soon as she stepping in the door.

Caleb nodded. The bedroom door didn't lock so he could have easily gone in but there was something clearly wrong with Hanna and he didn't want to upset her anymore.

"So she's not talking yet?" She asked glancing at the door, he could tell how worried she was by her tone.

He shook his head and she dropped her bag on the floor, heading straight for the bedroom door.

"Wait." He said grabbing her arm. He let go and looked down.

"Caleb's what's going on?"

"We haven't told you yet. Well... we only found out last week but-" He started but was cut off.

"Caleb just tell me!" She snapped.

"Hanna's pregnant again." He sighed finally looking up afraid of her reaction.

Disappointment flashed over her face for a second before it quickly went back to concern.

"Yesterday, she was bleeding and we went to the hospital and they said everything was okay but she's barley spoken since and she shut herself in there last night and I don't know what to do." He explained looking up with pleading eyes.

Ashley sighed and pulled him in for a hug. "I'm glad you called." She said patting his back. "I'll see if she'll talk to me."

He pulled away nodding and let her go into their bedroom. He slumped on the sofa and tried to listen to what was going on.

Ashley found Hanna sat up in the bed with the duvet pulled around her and she was chewing on her nails. She softly walked over and sat on the other side of the bed. Hanna's gaze didn't move from the floor so Ashley decided to speak. "Caleb told me about the baby." She said ticking a piece of Hanna's hair behind her ear. "And he told me he's worried about you, that's why he called."

Tears started filling Hanna's eyes.

"Hanna, please tell us what's wrong we can help." She begged.

She didn't say anything but leant into her mothers chest and started to sob. Ashley wrapped her arms around her and pressed a kiss onto her head. She had no idea what was going on with her daughter but was determined to find out what was wrong.

After a few minutes Hanna pulled away. "I can't do it." She whispered, her voice hoarse from crying.

"Can't do what honey?" Ashley asked softly.

"Can't be a mom." She cried.

"Hanna, you are the most amazing mother to Ava and you will be to the new baby." She reassured.

"I'm not. I didn't even want this baby. I wanted an abortion so I could carry on with collage and we could have a normal life. I wanted it to die." She sobbed.

Ashley didn't know what to say. She was shocked that Hanna had considered an abortion when didn't even contemplate it with Ava.

"I didn't want it to be inside of me and then I nearly lost it. It hurt so much and I feel so guilty for hating it." Hanna admitted.

"You didn't have the abortion though, you and Caleb are going to have a beautiful baby and Ava's going to get a little brother or sister. Dont feel guilty." She soothed.

"And I won't be a good mom. I'm too young and I can barely manage Ava."

"Hanna, Ava adores you." Ashley smiled at the though of her granddaughter.

"No. She doesn't listen to me and I can barely control her."

"It's called the terrible two's. You were exactly the same when you were her age. And she's half you and half Caleb, she's not going to act like an angel all the time." Ashley chuckled slightly then looked at Hanna and turned more serious.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't have any doubts when you were pregnant with Ava but you proved me so wrong, both of you. And Ava loves her mama so much. Your everything to her and you've raised her to be a beautiful, loving little girl. Please don't ever doubt that your a bad mom because I am so proud of you."

"So your not annoyed that I'm pregnant again?" Hanna asked timidly.

"I was surprised when Caleb told me but no." She smiled cupping Hanna's chin in her hand so she was looking directly into her daughters teary eyes. "Like i said your an amazing mother and you will be to the new baby."

"But we're not ready for another one."

"You wern't ready for Ava. You had just finished high school but you still managed to pull yourselves together." Ashley reassured. "Hanna I promise you everything will be okay, you have Caleb and me and Ted here to help you."

Hanna nodded and hugged her mom again. She knew that they would all help and support her.

Ashley pulled away and smiled at Hanna. "Now go out there and give Caleb a hug, he's really worried about you."

Hanna eyes teared over again and she shook her head. "I can't." She whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because I screamed at him yesterday and shut him out of the bedroom." She cried.

"Hanna, that boy out there is crazy in love with you. You can tell by the way he looks at you, the way he has done since you were both sixteen. He's even got your name tattooed onto his back." She said rolling her eyes slightly at the last part. "He adores you Hanna and thinks the sun shines out of your ass. Caleb doesn't care that you shouted at him. He's worried and just wants you to be okay."

She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"What's this?" Her mother asked picking up the blue stone on Hanna's necklace.

"Caleb got it for me."

"Its beautiful."

Hanna nodded and smiled.

"Go and talk to him." Ashley encouraged smiling.

She walked out of the bedroom and saw Caleb pacing around the living room. He didn't see her until she was right behind him. He instantly turned around and wrapped his arms around her body. He pressed a kiss on top of her head. "I love you so much." He whispered.

She pulled away and looked up at him. "I'm sorry." She cried. "For yesterday. I don't know what happened with me."

"Shh, it doesn't matter now." He smiled wiping away her tears.

"I love you too." She smiled. Caleb smiled back and leant down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

Ashley came out of the bedroom and smiled at them both. "I'm going to make some breakfast." She said walking into the kitchen.

"What time is it?" Hanna asked.

Caleb looked at the time on his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. "Half eight."

"Should Ava be up by now?"

"She went to sleep late. It took me ages." Caleb replied.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising." He said softly leading them over to the sofa and sitting down.

"You look tired babe." He said pulling her down next to him.

"I didn't sleep much last night and so do you." She replied curling into his side.

He wrapped his hand around her and slipped his hand down her pyjama pants to run the soft skin on her lower back. "Me too." He yawned.

They started to relax when they herd a cry from Ava's room. Before Caleb could react Hanna was on her feet. "I'll go." She said.

She walked into Ava's room and found her sat up in her bed. "Hi baby." She cooed pulling her close for a tight hug.

"Mama." Ava mumbled leaning her head on Hanna's shoulder as she carried her back out to the living room. She sat back down next to Caleb holding Ava close and nuzzling her soft blonde curls.

Ashley came back out and her face light up when she saw Ava. "Hey Avie." She smiled.

Ava smiled back tiredly and held out her arms for her grandma to take her. She scooped her up and say back in the arm chair. "I missed you."

"Gandad?" The little girl asked.

"He's at the church today so he couldn't come." She smiled and them moved her gaze up to Hanna and Caleb. "So when did you find out you were pregnant?"

"The day of Caleb's court hearing." Hanna replied leaning her head against his shoulder again.

"Am I the first to know?" She asked.

"No, I told the girls when they came two days ago but they weren't very enthusiastic." Hanna muttered.

"They were probably just surprised, Han." Ashley smiled. "Have you been to the doctor yet"

"Yeah." She replied standing up and walking to the shelf where the baby scan was. "I'm about two months."

"It's so tiny." She smiled as Hanna handed it to her. "Have you thought about what your going to do with collage?"

"I'm going to have to take another year out." She muttered. "I don't think I'll ever graduate."

"You will Hanna." Ashley smiled. "It will just take longer than everyone else. Are you going to stay in this apartment?"

"We can't exactly afford to move." Caleb sighed.

"If you need some money-" Ashley began.

"No. We're okay." Hanna cut in.

She just nodded and placed Ava back on Hanna's one before going back into the kitchen to carry on with breakfast. Hanna ran her fingers through Ava's blonde ringlets and pressed a kiss on her temple.

"I'm gonna get a drink." Caleb said standing up.

Hanna smiled and he walked into the kitchen. "Thanks for coming." He said to Ashley.

"You don't need to thank me, Caleb." She smiled at him.

"I do. I didn't know what to do but you did and helped her so thank you."

"She just needed someone to reassure her and tell her everything's going to be okay."

"So you think she'll be okay now?" He asked unsure.

She nodded. "She lost confidence in herself. It happened when her father left. Every now and again she would sped the whole day crying her eyes out and she'd doubt herself and then she'd go back to normal, like nothing happened. Nearly loosing the baby made her feel guilty and her hormones are all over the place. Hanna can get very insecure, I'm sure you know that, and she just needed to talk and let it all out." She explained.

Caleb looked back towards to living room. He didn't know how she could dout herself as a mom. She was amazing with Ava.

"Thank you Caleb." Ashley said taking a step closer to him.

"For what?" He asked.

"For looking after them both and staying with her. Anyone else would of walked away but you didn't."

He smiled back at her and walked into the living room, back to Hanna. He sat down and wrapped his arms around her.

"Your an amazing mom, don't ever think your not." He whispered pressing a kiss to her temple. She smiled and leant her head on his shoulder again as Ava say happily on her knee.

 **AN: Mama Marin made everything better. I think Hanna just had a crisis of confidence and felt guilty for contemplating an abortion but now everything's all better. The girls will be back in a few chapters and hopefully be more supportive of Hanna.**

 **I also wanted to say (even though its a week late) Happy Birthday to Mar. Despite all the shit she put us through with Spaleb, without her there would be no PLL tv series, no Caleb Rivers and most importantly no Haleb or Tyshley. So Happy Birthday ! (I meant to put this on my last chapter but forgot. Oops.)**

 **Todays question is...**

 **Top 3 season 4 episodes?**

 **3- 4x07 I liked how Caleb and Toby teamed up in this episode and if you think about it they figured out who -A was then**

 **2- 4x13 Liked how they all dressed up and I loved the ending when Alison was revealed to be alive.**

 **1- 4x24 I loved how many answers we got in this episode but how it left some unanswered as well and I loved the ending with -A dragging Mrs D's body.**

 **I loved Haleb all through this season and their breakup made me cry but I loved how Hanna went back to his car after they had argued so they wouldn't leave on bad terms.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Happy Birthday PLL ! I cant believe its been 6 years. I know I complain a lot about it but it will always be my favourite TV show. Anyway heres chapter 14. Enjoy xxx.**

Hanna's eyes fluttered open the next morning. She felt sudden wave of nausea and threw back the covers before sprinting to the bath room. Caleb woke up as soon as he felt her leave the warm bed. He rubbed his eyes and followed her. She was sat on the floor next to the toilet with her head leaning back against the wall.

He walked up to her and sat next to her. "You okay?" He asked.

She buried her head in the crook of his neck and groaned. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss onto her forehead. A few seconds later though she was back to hanging her head over the toilet and throwing up everything in her stomach. Caleb stood behind her and held back her long hair from her face.

When she was done she turned around and leant into his chest again. "I hate this bit." She grumbled.

He lifted her chin with his thumb and leaned in to press a kiss to her lips. She realised what he was doing and lowered her head so he ended up kissing her on the nose. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I just threw up, Caleb. My breath stinks." She grumbled.

He smiled and lifted her head again so she was looking him in the eyes. Her hair was a mess and she had puke breath and was only in her pyjamas but she looked beautiful. He leant down and whispered, "I don't care." Before kissing her on the lips.

She smiled when he pulled away and moved over to the sink to brush her teeth. Caleb went to check on Ava who was still fast asleep in her bed. When he was done Hanna was already back in their own bed. He got in his side and pulled her body close. She thought he had gone back to sleep until he spoke. "Are you sure your okay? I mean about everything yesterday."

Hanna looked up at him and nodded. "I don't know what happened with me." She said as her eyes started filling with tears.

"Don't cry, babe." He whispered wiping her eyes. "It was probably just your crazy hormones."

She nodded. "I do want this baby now. We going to have to give up a lot but it's our baby, half you and half me, like Ava." He smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm just going to have to put up with the bad side affects of it again." She muttered.

"There are some good ones." He smirked.

"Like what?"

"Well," He smirked, his hand running under her pyjama top and stoping on her stomach for a few seconds before moving higher her cup one of her breasts. "It gives you amazing tits and then when baby's born you have to pull them out every few hours."

Hanna shook her head laughing and pulled his hand out. "That's only a benefit for you."

"Well I can remember last time how horny you got." He teased. "And we both benefit from that one."

Hanna chuckled and cuddled closer into him. "Do you have any classes today?" He asked.

"I'm not going to them. I'll just say I'm sick." She replied. Caleb nodded, it wasn't a complete lie.

"You should just stay in bed all day and rest." He said.

"I can't, it's Ava's play later and we're both going." Hanna said looking up.

Caleb rolled his eyes. "I don't get why they're making two year old do a play. It's just gonna end in loads of tears and snot."

"It'll be cute."

"Why are they even doing a play Christmas was months ago?" He asked.

"It's not a Christmas play, it's about flowers and butterflies and we spent thirty dollars on her costume so your coming." She finalised.

He rolled his eyes and reached over to the bedside table to get his phone. He turned it on and an event came up on the calendar. He shot straight up and practically jumped out of the bed. "Shit!"

"What?" Hanna asked confused.

"My interviews today, I completely forgot." He replied as he opened the wardrobe and pulled out his suit.

"How did you forget?" Hanna asked rolling her eyes and getting out of bed to help him get ready on time.

Caleb pulled out a plain white shirt from the drawer and held it up in the light. "It needs ironing." He groaned throwing it over his shoulder and running into the living room. He pulled out the ironing board and plunged in the iron. "How do you work this thing?" He murmured as Hanna appeared with Ava walking at her feet.

"I'll do it." Hanna sighed taking his place while Caleb picked Ava up.

"Morning gorgeous." He smiled kissing her head.

"Me hunry." She whined reaching up and grabbing his mouth. He shifted her on his hip and walked into the kitchen. He pulled a banana from the fridge and opened it before breaking a piece off and handing it to her.

"Don't lite narnas." She mumbled shaking her head away from the banana.

Caleb rolled his eyes and stuffed it in his own mouth. "You'll have to wait then." He said then putting her down and walking back into the living room to find Hanna finishing his shirt.

"Thanks babe." He said kissing her cheek before putting it and and buttoning it up.

"How do I look?" He asked pulling his tie up further once he put it on.

Hanna looked at him stood in his shirt and boxers. "Hot, but you should probably put some pants on just incase your boss doesn't like this look as much as me." She smirked.

He laughed and walked back into the bedroom to find some pants.

"What time is your interview?" Hanna called.

"Half nine." He answered reappearing and fastening his belt. "But I don't know how to get to the office."

"Well, at least your prepared." Hanna mumbled rolling her eyes at him. "You can't miss Ava's play." She added.

"What time is it?" He asked pulling on his black jacket and shoes.

"It's at eleven at the nursery and your going to be there." She replied not giving him a choice.

"Promise." He smiled walking over to her and leaning in the kiss her lips. The kiss lasted for longer than he intended and had to force himself to pull away before he forgot about his interview and carried her back to bed.

"Good luck." She whispered pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Bye Ava." Caleb called, seeing she was busy with her dollies. He walked over to the door but was stopped when she called out.

"Daddy!"

"What princess?"

"I'nna hug." She mumbled running over to him. He smiled and pulled her into his arms.

She wrapped her little arms around him and leant her head against his chest. He was suprised at how affectionate she was being to him this early in the morning.

"I have to go now but I'm going to come see your play later baby, okay?" He said pulling away.

She nodded and scrambled out of his arms and over to Hanna. "Good luck." She called one last time before he left. She really did hope that he got this job. He had been looking for months now and this was the last chance before they had to borrow more money from Claudia.

—

Caleb arrived at the office with five minutes to spare. He sat down in the chair and pulled out his phone, sending a quick text to Hanna before a middle aged woman walked over to him.

"Mr Duncan will see you now." She said pointing to a small office.

He picked up his things and took a deep breath. He wasn't a nervous person when it came to things like this usually but today he had so much at stake if he didn't get this job.

"Ah, you must be... Caleb Rivers." A tall, plump man said looking down at his sheet for confirmation.

Caleb smiled and leant forward to shake his hand then sat down in the seat.

Before Caleb even had the chance to speak Mr Duncan started again. "Look Mr Rivers, I'm going to be completely honest with you when I tell you that I only accepted your job application to fill up a space. I've read through you files since and don't think your a suitable candidate for what we're looking for."

Caleb's heart and face dropped. They weren't even giving him a chance to speak before deciding he was no good. "Please sir, at least give me a proper interview like everyone else."

"Caleb, it's a waste of your time and mine. This job needs people that we can trust not people who have criminal records since they were twelve."

"You can trust me. I've worked as an information risk analyst before." He tried.

"I know. And you were fired because you hacked into another company. You also have no further education after high school, which you dropped out of." Mr Duncan chuckled slightly like it was obvious.

Caleb was getting really frustrated at his lack of seriousness. "Please sir, I really need this job."

"Caleb, you're young and free and seem to be a nice guy. Go home and travel the world or do something wild." He smiled. "You don't need a job right now."

Caleb had to force himself to bite his tongue for a second. "Please, I have a girlfriend and daughter at home, I do need this job." He pleaded.

Mr Duncan suddenly grew more serious. "How old is your daughter?" He asked.

"She's two." He replied. He didn't like the idea of telling this guy everything about his life but if it meant he got the job then it was worth it.

"I see." He nodded. "But Caleb, even if you are very talented hacker, you've got a criminal record longer that your arm."

"Most of that is from when I was younger in foster care."

"You grew up in foster care?" He asked. Caleb nodded wishing he hadn't told him that now.

"For how many years?"

"Since I was seven."

Mr Duncan looked at him properly for the first time since he had walked in the room. Taking in all his features and how desperate he looked.

Caleb saw the silence as an opportunity to speak. "I made a huge mistake when I hacked into that company and I nearly went to prison and nearly lost my family because of it. But I learnt from my mistakes and I would never do anything like that again."

He didn't reply.

"I've been hacking into things since I was thirteen so I know how a hacker thinks." Caleb carried on.

After a few minutes of silence Mr Duncan spoke. "I like you Caleb, a lot. You remind me of myself when I was your age. However I'm not going to offer you the job." He said.

Caleb's face once again dropped. He thought he'd finally got somewhere but apparently not.

"What I'm going to do is offer you an apprenticeship." He said.

"What would that mean?" Caleb asked. He was desperate and would accept anything as long as they paid him.

"Basically you learn the trade whilst working for us. It pays well and you will be with other people who are the same age. And at the end of the apprenticeship the company could offer you a permanent job."

"But I've already learnt everything."

"No Mr Rivers, you learnt the illegal way. We will teach you the legal way." He smiled.

Caleb nodded and took everything in. All he was hearing was the fact that he would get money for learning something he already knew.

"I can't confirm anything but you will definitely be put on the list." Mr Duncan said.

"Thank you, Sir." He smiled.

—

Hanna picked up the paper program from the front desk and took a seat in the middle of all the chairs that had been set out by the nursery for the play. She placed her handbag on the chair right to her to save it for Caleb, who was supposed to meet her outside twenty minutes ago. She sighed and checked her phone again to see if he'd replied to the text she'd sent asking where he was. There was nothing. She rolled her eyes and crossed a leg over the other, trying to get comfortable in the small plastic chair. The small stage that had been set up with two rows of benches got the children to sit on and had been painted different shades of green to make it look like a garden.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to see an old woman standing next to her.

"Excuse me, are you saving this seat?" She asked smiling friendly at Hanna.

Hanna hesitated and looked around the room before picking up her hand bag. The play was about to start, Caleb was late and she clearly couldn't let a frail woman stand up.

"No, you can sit down if you want." She smiled.

The woman sensed her hesitation by the way Hanna looked around the room first. "Don't worry Dear, I can sit here if your waiting for someone." She smiled shuffling passed Hanna to sit in the empty chair on the other side of her. The woman sat down and rummaged through her purse for a while before pulling out a bag of boiled sweets and offering one to Hanna.

"I'm okay, thank you." She smiled politely declining.

"Do you know what time it starts?" She asked.

Hanna looked at the time on the phone before replying. "In about five minutes."

"Good. I'm here to see my grandson . He's only three and my daughter couldn't get any time off work to come and see him." She said taking a sweet for herself. "Who are you here to see?"

"My daughter." Hanna replied.

"Your daughter?" She repeated. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. You just look so young I thought you were a sister or something."

"It's okay." Hanna smiled. She felt like saying she gets it a lot but held it back.

"I suppose a lot of people are having children young now. There's nothing wrong with it. Back in my day you were married at seventeen and started having children straight away." The woman commented.

Hanna nodded and looked back at her phone to see if Caleb had replied.

"Are you waiting for someone, dear?"

"My boyfriend, he's running a bit late." She replied.

"Men." She huffed shaking her head. Hanna chuckled slightly at her comment and put her phone back in her bag. "My grandson, Oliver, he's very shy and I don't think he's going to like standing in front of all of these people." She began. "Is your daughter shy?"

"No, she's definitely not shy." Hanna smiled shaking her head at the thought of her boisterous little girl.

A young girl who worked at the nursery stood up on the stage and announced the play would be starting in a minute. Hanna was about to get pissed at Caleb for missing it when he walked through the door and straight over to her.

"Where have you been? It's about to start." She asked.

"The interview took forever and there was loads of traffic." He explained. "When does it start?"

"Now." She replied as all the children started to walk out on to the stage.

They didn't spot Ava until she sat down on one of the front benches. "She looks so cute." Hanna whispered. Ava was wearing black leggings and a black top with a red and black spotty lady bird costume on and her blonde curls were tied back into a small pony tail at the back of her head. Caleb nodded and tried to catch Ava's eye as she scanned the room for her parents. She spotted them and waved over. Hanna waved back and Caleb stuck his tongue out before smiling. She started giggling and had to be told to stop by one of the nursery nurses who were sat at the front to help the children.

"There's my grandson." The woman next to Hanna said pointing to a timid looking boy with brown hair, who was also wearing a lady bird costume.

"He's next to my daughter, Ava." Hanna smiled.

"She looks a lot like you. Both of you." She smiled looking over at Caleb who was watching Ava intently.

Hanna nodded and turned her attention back to the play. When it was the lady birds turn to do their song and dance they all stood up. They sang a song and followed the actions of the girls who were leading them. Then all the lady birds sat down and it was the butterflies turn. Hanna could see that Ava bored by the way she was trying to pull her ponytail out.

Hanna caught her eye and shook her head. "Leave it." She mouthed.

Ava had no idea what Hanna had said and managed to pull the bobble out.

Hanna raised her eyebrows and shook her head as Ava just giggled at her.

"What's up?" Caleb asked Hanna noticing her frown.

"Look at her." She replied nodding towards Ava. She was sat on her bench laughing whilst a small group of children did their song and dance in the middle. "She's got your smirk on her face ."

"My smirk?"

Hanna turned to him and moved closer so their noses were almost touching. Her hand came up to grab his chin. "Yep. She gets it from you." Caleb laughed and closed the gap between their lips. Hanna lost her self for a moment as his soft wet lips rubbed against hers but quickly pulled away when she remembered where they were.

After that there was only a few minutes left and everything went smoothly. They had all stood up to sing the last song together and Ava beamed at her parents as they watched her jump up and down and do all the actions. When it was over the children were allowed back to their parent. Ava came charging over and jumped onto Caleb's knee. "You did so good princess." He smiled.

"You were amazing Avie." Hanna smiled as Ava leant over to Hanna's knee. She gave her a big hug and then picked up her bag.

A little boy with brown hair walked passed them to her grandmother sat next to Hanna. "Hi Ava." He waved.

Ava waved back and mumbled something. "Is that your friend?" Hanna asked.

Ava nodded and wriggled off Hanna's knee to go and stand next to Oliver. He was about a year older and taller than her but it didn't seem to matter.

"Looks like she's got her first boyfriend." Hanna whispered to Caleb. His head shot up and his eyes grew wide as he searched for his daughters so called 'boyfriend'.

Hanna couldn't help but laugh at him. "She's too young for a boyfriend." He said.

"I think they look cute together." Hanna grinned looking back at them both.

"No way." Caleb said. "Ava, come on we're going." He called holding his hand out.

She walked over to him and took it. Hanna stood up as well and looked back at the woman to said goodbye. "It was nice talking to you."

"Yes dear, goodbye."

Hanna caught up with Caleb, who was now carrying Ava and took hold of his other hand.

"Is Oliver your boyfriend, Avie?" She asked smirking at Caleb.

She nodded not fully understanding but laughed anyway.

They walked out the door and into the car park. "No he's not." Caleb said tickling Ava's sides.

She started giggling and squirming but still managed to nod. Caleb tipped her upside down and held onto her legs causing her to laugh even more. "Olly." She giggled.

Caleb turned her back round so she was facing him. "No Olly. Daddy's the only boy you can ever kiss."

Ava nodded and leant in to press a sloppy kiss onto his lips.

"She won't be saying that in a few years." Hanna laughed.

Caleb lead them out onto the main road. "Where are we going?" Hanna asked.

"To the car." He replied.

"The car parks there." She said pointing behind them.

"I know but there was no room so I had to park ages away."

Hanna sighed and rolled her eyes. "How did your interview go?" She asked remembering it was earlier.

"They didn't offer me the job." He said. "They offered me a place on an apprenticeship."

Hanna looked confused. "What's that?"

"They tech me how to do everything and I work at the same time."

"Do they pay you?"

He nodded. "I don't know how much yet but it should be what we need."

Hanna stopped walking and pulled him in for a hug. "I'm so happy for you."

He wrapped his free hand around her and chuckled. "I haven't got it yet."

She pulled away. "Yeah, but I know you will."

"I think it's the first time that growing up in foster care actually helped me in life." He muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. It was like he only listened to what I had to say when I mentioned being in care." He replied looking just as confused as her.

"Maybe he's an ex-care kid as well." She shrugged and took hold of his hand. "But it doesn't matter because everything is going to get better from now on."

Caleb pressed a kiss to her fore head as Ava snuggled into his neck and they carried on walking to the car.

 **AN: I think this is the longest chapter I've written yet and I hope you all liked Ava's little show. And it looks like Haleb will be back together on PLL around episode 7 or 8 which I'm so happy about and it looks like Ty and Ash have been filming with a bed ;-)**

 **Guestxoxo - I would ;love some ideas for one shots. I am quite busy with my other story at the minute but my GCSE's are nearly over so that means I will have so much more time to write over the summer.**

 **Todays question is ...**

 **Nice Alison or Bitchy Alison?**

 **For me Its bitchy Ali all the way.**

 **Also you guys are amazing and I love every single one of you so I was wondering if you could get me to 100 reviews. Its so close an would mean the world to me.** **Xxxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I know I updated like two days ago but I'm updating again. Its another relaxed, cute chapter with just the three of them but I hope you enjoy. xxx**

Caleb walked through the front door of the apartment and heard one if his favourite sounds. His girls giggles. He made his way to the kitchen and found them both in hysterics. Ava was stood on a chair, pulled up to the counter and Hanna was next to her, stirring something in a mixing bowl. Both were covered in flour.

"What you doing?" Caleb asked coming up behind them.

Hanna turned around smiling but soon brought her hand up to pinch her nose. "You stink." She commented.

"Thanks." He muttered leaning forward to kiss her.

She placed her other hand on his chest and pushed him away. "No Caleb, you smell disgusting."

He sighed in defeat and moved away turning to Ava. "Are you gonna give me a kiss?" He asked.

She shook her head and turned back to the mixing bowl. "No daddy."

"Why?"

"You 'mell fun'ny."

He realised he wasn't getting any where so turned to the counter. "What are you making?"

"We're making cup cakes." Hanna replied, still holding her nose.

He leant forward to see inside the bowl but Hanna pushed him away. "Your making the kitchen smell bad. Go shower."

"That's what happens when you've been picking up rubbish since three in the morning." He murmured walking out.

"That's what you get for breaking the law." Hanna shot back.

Caleb had a long shower trying to get the smell of rotten food off him. When he was done he changed into some sweats and a t-shirt. "Do I smell better now?" He asked walking into the kitchen again.

Hanna walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist pressing a kiss to his lips. "Like flowers." She smiled.

"Me daddy." Ava called trying to get down from the chair she was stood on. She was about to fall when Caleb caught her and lifted her onto his hip.

"Do I smell nice?" He asked. She nodded and he leant down to blow a raspberry on her neck. She burst out giggling instantly. He did it again and she nearly fell out of his arms she was laughing so much. He pulled away and pressed a kiss on top of her head before turning back to the cakes that were ready to go into the oven.

"These look good." He said reaching forward to dip his finger into one but Hanna quickly swatted it away.

"You'll ruin them."

Caleb yawned and rolled his eyes putting Ava back on the chair so she could help Hanna finish the cakes. He lay down on the sofa and closed his eyes. He hadn't realised how tired he was until now. Ava toddled into the living room followed by Hanna. She saw her daddy asleep and walked up to him and started poking his cheek.

"Ava stop." Hanna warned scooping her up.

"Why?"

"Because daddy's tired, he needs to sleep." She whispered. Carrying Ava into her room and setting her down.

"Why?"

"Because he had to get up early." She sighed. "Come on, what do you want to play?"

"Col'ing!" She cheered.

Hanna smiled and pulled out Ava's box of crayons and paper, careful that she didn't decide to draw all over the walls again after Caleb had just painted over the scribble in the living room. "What do you want to draw?"

"Me!"

"Okay." Hanna laughed watching as Ava crossed her little legs and started to draw on the paper. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration and she couldn't help but press a kiss on her soft blonde hair.

"What's this?" Hanna asked pointing to the scribble of yellow and pink.

"Me." Ava mumbled.

"That's so good baby." Hanna praised.

"Me d'aw mommy and daddy." She said picking up another colour.

"Can I draw something?" Hanna asked as an idea popped into head. They hadn't told Ava about the baby yet and were still thinking of the way to do it. Ava nodded and carried on drawing. Hanna picked up a crayon and started to draw a baby or at least attempted to draw one. When she was done she set the crayon down, quite proud of her drawing. "What have you drawn, Avie?"

"Mommy and Daddy." She said pointing to two of the blobs.

"Your so good at drawing." Hanna smiled tapping her daughters nose.

"Look at what mommy's drawn." Hanna said pointing to the picture of the baby.

" 'ot is it?" She asked.

"It's a baby." She announced. "Would you like a baby brother or sister?"

Ava looked up for a second before looking back down at her drawings. "No." She replied simply, shaking her head.

Hanna sighed and sat back running a hand over her stomach. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Mommy, me pee-pee." Ava said looking up at Hanna. She sprung to her feet and took Ava's hand walking to the bathroom.

—

When Caleb woke up the apartment was quiet. He walked through the apartment to the bedroom where he found Hanna and Ava lying on the bed. "Daddy!" Ava squealed standing up and jumping on the bed, she was only wearing a pink t-shirt.

He picked her up and patted her bare butt. "What's this?" He asked.

She started giggling and looked towards Hanna. "Guess who's just done her first pee-pee on the toilet?" Hanna smiled.

"Mommy." He teased. Hanna rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Me!" Ava cheered waving her arms in the air.

"Well done princess." He smiled putting her down on the bed and then walking around to get on the other side. He lay next to Hanna as Ava sat in the middle.

"Your a big girl now, aren't you?" Caleb asked tickling Ava's tummy again. She nodded and settled down between them.

"How was your nap?" Hanna asked.

He rubbed his eyes still tired and groaned. "I didn't realise I was that tired. You should have woke me up."

"No babe, it's fine you've been at community service all day. And me and Ava did some colouring." She smiled. "Why don't you show daddy all your pictures?" Ava nodded and slid off the bed running back to her room to get her paper.

"How are you today?" He asked moving his hand to her belly, realising he hadn't asked yet.

"I'm good." She smiled lazily.

"We're you sick this morning?"

She loved how much he cared about all the details. "Just a little bit."

Before they could say anything else Ava came back in with her drawings. "Let me see." Caleb said lifting her back onto the bed.

She proudly handed him the paper. "Wow, your good at this." He praised. Then he started laughing and pointed to Hanna's attempt at a baby. "What's this?"

"It's a baby." Hanna replied. "I asked Ava of she wanted a baby brother or sister."

"And what did you say?" He asked curiously, looking at Ava.

She shook her head again. "No."

"You tried." He smirked, finding her attempt amusing.

Ava stood up and started jumping on the bed. Caleb reached up and held her hand whilst she jumped.

"She shouldnt be doing that." Hanna warned.

"She's fine, I got her." Caleb replied.

Hanna rolled her eyes.

Ava carried on jumping until she was right next to Caleb. Hanna could see exactly what was going to happen but decided to keep quiet. She took a step forward and jumped right on his balls.

"Fuck." He groaned letting go of Ava and clutching them. Hanna laughed and wrapped her arms around Ava's tummy so she wouldn't fall. Caleb rolled over and buried his head in the pillow. Hanna bite her lip to try and stop laughing and patted his back. "Are you okay?"

"No." He groaned into the pillow.

Ava stood there staring at her daddy with her fingers in her mouth, unsure of what to do.

"Your worrying her." Hanna said tapping his shoulder as she looked at Ava.

He turned over and looked at his little girl who nearly had tears in her eyes. "Come here, princess." He said holding one hand out for her.

She took it and kneeled down in front of him. "So'ry Daddy." She said as a fat tear ran down her cheek.

Caleb couldn't help but smiled at how caring his baby girl was. One minute she was jumping around full of energy and the next she was sweet and loving. "Hey, don't cry. It's okay." He smiled wiping her tear and pulling her into his side to hold her close. She wrapped her small arms around his neck and he reached up to tickle under her arms until she burst out giggling against his chest. Hanna watched the scene with a smile plastered to her face like she always did when she watched them together.

"Come on missy, you need to put a nappy on." Hanna smiled tapping Ava's bare butt before she peed on their bed. Ava stood up and stepped into the pull up Hanna had in her hand before letting her mom pull it up.

"Finished being over dramatic?" She asked, looking over Ava's shoulder to Caleb who was lay in his back with his hands tucked behind his head.

"You don't know what it feels like to have someone jump on your cock." He defended himself.

"Your right. But I know what it feels like to push a seven pound baby out my vagina." She teased. "And I have to do it again soon, thanks to you."

Caleb laughed and shook his head at her. "Can you smell burning too?" He teased back sniffing the air.

Hanna sniffed too and realised she could actually smell burning. "Shit." She said running out of the bedroom. Caleb sat up and took Ava into his arms before she jumped off the bed and followed Hanna. Ava sat on his hip and giggled to herself.

When they got to the kitchen Hanna was pulling out a tray of black cakes. "They're all burnt." She sulked throwing the tray on the counter.

"You can just scrape off the black bits." Caleb tried.

"All of it then." Hanna huffed.

He looked over at them again and nodded. "Yeah, all of it."

"We have nothing to eat now." She sighed.

Caleb looked around the kitchen. "We have lots of food."

"No I meant for tonight. We were supposed to have a family film night and eat the cakes me and Ava made." She sighed again.

"We can just buy some from the shop." He compromised.

"It's not the same." Hanna mumbled. "What are you laughing at?" She asked Ava poking her tummy gently. The little girl was still laughing to herself about something.

"Shit." She giggled.

Hanna and Caleb eyes grew wide as they processed what had come out of their two year olds mouth.

"Excuse me?" Hanna asked still in shock.

"Shit." She giggled again.

"That's a naughty word, your not allowed to say it." Hanna warned, trying not to laugh.

Caleb however was having a much harder time holding his laugh in. "Stop it, she thinks it's funny." Hanna said slapping his arm lightly.

"Down." Ava demanded.

Caleb let her down and watched her toddle back into the living room.

"She's got that from you."" Hanna said, following her in.

"Me?" He scoffed in disbelief.

Hanna nodded. "You always swear around her, she was bound to repeat it once."

"She repeated what you said." He argued. "You said shit right in front of her a second ago."

"Well, you said fuck." She shot back.

"But she didn't repeat it." Caleb smiled dropping down onto the sofa.

Hanna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Caleb laughed at her and pulled her onto his knee. "Relax," he whispered. "It's a word. She was going to learn it at some point."

"Not when she's two."

He rolled his eyes and called Ava over. "That word that mommy said is naughty so don't say it again." Ava didn't reply but carried on giggling. "I mean it Ava, you cant say that word."

"Okay Daddy." She mumbled pulling her self onto the sofa.

"That was easy." He smiled as Hanna slipped off his knee and sat next to him pulling Ava in between them.

"Let's pick a film." Hanna smiled. She flicked through all the options on the tv until frozen came up.

"Dis, dis." Ava squealed.

Hanna pressed play and Caleb rolled his eyes. He had seen this film at least a hundred times. Ava sat for the whole film and watched contently. Caleb was surprised she didn't loose interest half way through and move to start playing with her toys but somehow she stayed still, mesmorised by the animated princesses. When it was over Caleb got up and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He was about to sit down when Hanna asked him to brings her a bag of chips.

"Thanks babe." She said as he gave them to her and sat back down.

"Can I pick the next film?" He asked grabbing the remote.

"Okay. But it has to be age appropriate." Hanna replied.

Caleb looked at her like she was an idiot. "Really? Well I was going to put Fifty Shades of Grey on but I guess we can settle for Insidious instead."

Hanna smacked his arm and grabbed the remote. "Pick a Disney film."

Caleb looked through them all until he spotted one. "Lion King." He said pressing play.

"No." Ava whined.

"Why?"

"Me not lite it." She whined.

"You've never seen it." Caleb chuckled. "It was my favourite film when I was younger."

"Look at the lions Ava." Hanna said pointing to the tv. She seemed to be interested in the film and snuggled into Hanna.

A few minutes into the film Hanna absentmindedly reached for the beer in Caleb hand. He pulled it away and furrowed his eyes brows. "You can't drink."

"I forgot I was pregnant then." She said letting go and leaning her head on his shoulder.

Ava saw when Hanna had reached for the beer bottle and did the same. She put her mouth around the top.

"Caleb you can't let her drink beer!" Hanna exclaimed pulling it away from their daughter. "She going to get drunk."

"She didn't actually drink any she just licked the top of the bottle." He laughed.

"She doesn't know that. She'll probably go into nursery and tell them that her daddy let her drink beer."

"She won't." He said putting his beer on the floor. "Relax, I want to watch this film." He said pulling her against his chest again.

Half way through Ava lost all interest and rolled off the sofa to go and play with her toys. "We still need to tell her about the baby." Hanna whispered looking up at Caleb. "Before she finds out from someone else."

"I know. Your picture earlier didn't really do much." He chuckled, kissing her cheek.

"I thought she would want a brother or sister. Clearly she doesn't want to share the attention."

"She's gonna have to. If I'm at work then your going to be looking after them both when she's not in nursery." Caleb said.

"I know." Hanna sighed. "Have you herd back from that job yet?"

"No. He said they'd call within the week to confirm the apprenticeship."

"You'll get it babe." Hanna said patting his chest.

"I don't know." Caleb sighed.

Ava walked back over to her parents and pulled herself into Hanna's knee. "What's up Avie?"

"Tiss." She said standing on her mothers thighs and pouting her lips.

Hanna smiled and leaned forward to give her little girl a kiss. Ava burst out giggling and wrapped her arms around Hanna's neck.

"Luv oo." She giggled. Hanna pulled her close. Dispite being a defiant and tricky child sometimes Ava could be so sweet and caring when she wanted to.

"I love you too." Hanna smiled. "What about Daddy?" Hanna whispered into Ava's ear.

She immediately jumped onto Caleb's knee and gave him a big hug too. "Luv oo, Daddy."

Caleb smiled too. "I love you too."

"Ava, mommy and daddy have something to tell you." Hanna said patting Caleb's thigh so she would sit down. "Your going to have a little brother or sister soon." She smiled. Ava looked confused and looked up at her daddy for confirmation. He nodded.

"Is it?" She asked.

Hanna placed her hand on her flat belly. "It's inside mommys tummy." Caleb said.

"I'nna see it." She said reaching forward and pulling Hanna's top up. She looked at her pale stomach for a couple of seconds before reaching out and poking it.

Caleb pulled her hand back. "You have to be gentle." He said.

"My tummy is going to get bigger and bigger until the baby comes." Hanna carried on explaining. "And then you'll have a little brother or sister to play with."

Ava still looked completely confused. "Baby." She muttered.

"Yeah, a baby." Hanna smiled.

"Baby." She squeaked again. "Baby."

"I think she's got a favourite word." Caleb muttered rolling his eyes as Ava slid off his knee and ran back to her dollies still saying baby.

—

Ava had been put to bed a few minutes ago by Hanna as Caleb had been on the phone. She picked up a towel and made her way to the bathroom for a shower. Once his call ended Caleb wasted no time in telling Hanna the good news. He went to the bedroom first but herd the shower on so made his way to the bathroom. Hanna was rinsing out her shampoo when Caleb opened the bathroom door and walked over to the shower. He opened the shower door not bothering to knock and grinned at Hanna.

She turned around and saw his smile. "What did they say?"

"I got the job!" Caleb grinned pulling her in for a hug. "Well I got the apprenticeship but it's still a job."

"I knew you would." Hanna smiled pressing a kiss onto his lips.

Caleb pulled away and his smile grew even more. "Oh I was talking to my mom yesterday about the job and she said we can come out to California for a week in summer if we want to."

Hanna's smile dropped a little bit.

"Caleb, we can't afford to fly out." She said.

Caleb cupped her cheek in his hand and smiled down at her. "She said she'll pay for the flights and I'll just pay her back when we have enough money." He explained. "You deserve a holiday and we need to tell her about the baby as well."

Hanna smiled again and returned her lips to his and Caleb stepped inside the shower, still completely clothed. They were both stood under the water jet as Hanna broke away from the kiss to lift his t-shirt over his head. Then she moved down to his belt buckle and the button on his jeans. She pushed them both down together and Caleb kicked them off. He kicked his t-shirt and jeans and boxers outside the shower before closing the door and burying his face in Hanna's neck.

He pressed soft, sloppy kisses all down her neck and jaw. Hanna looked down as his lips moved to her cheek and saw the only piece of clothing in the shower were his black socks. She started laughing and Caleb pulled away from her.

"What?" He asked with a confused expression that Hanna thought looked so cute on him. She nodded down to his feet still laughing.

"Oh." He smiled too realising he still had his socks on and pulled them off throwing them somewhere.

"Better?" He asked as his hands ran down her ass and thighs, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as her back came in contact with the shower wall.

"Much." Was her reply as Caleb rejoined their lips.

 **AN: I hope you liked it. Next chapter they will be going back to Rosewood for Ali's wedding so all the girls will be back.**

 **And Haleb are nominated for Teen Choice TV Chemistry so we all need to vote for them as much as possible so they win because we deserve it and Ty and Ash deserve it.**

 **Also this story has over a hundred reviews and you have no idea how much it means to me I love every single one of you so much so thank you to : R1105haleb, arubagirl0926, silenceeverything, sarahschneider2012, Emilie2601, teresacg, KindofCrazy, Haleb2.0, .OTP, Pll. , p3paranoid1329, Boris Yeltsin, Gigi, hollyhalebnichorelloregelolove, Tigerlily74, Haleb is endgame and all the guests for all of your reviews. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

Hanna and Caleb had the car packed up for the three hour journey back to Rosewood. Two years ago they had made the same journey for Ashley and Teds wedding. That time though they had a newborn baby and hadn't been back since they escaped it a few months before. Now they were going back for Alison's wedding with a two year old and another baby on the way. Hanna was three months pregnant now but you couldn't tell. Her bump was still invisible and anyone who didn't know she was pregnant again probably wouldn't be able to tell.

Caleb turned up the radio as they started driving. They were already dressed for the wedding, Hanna in a white strapless dress that flowed out at her waist and the blue necklace Caleb got her and Caleb was in his suit. Ava was in a purple dress with a tool skirt and little pink pumps.

"You look gorgeous, babe." Caleb commented taking his eyes off the road for a few seconds to look at her long, toned legs. Hanna smiled and blushed slightly. He loved how he could still make her blush. "And you princess." He called looking in his mirror at Ava who was sat in the back with a drink and some toys to entertain her.

She giggled and carried in playing with her toys.

"Have you spoken to the girls since they visited?" Caleb asked after a few minutes.

Hanna shook her head. That was one if the things she was worried about today. "They're probably mad at me." She murmured looking out of the window.

Caleb furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would they be mad at you?"

"Because I ignored them when we got back from the hospital and was grumpy all day." She replied.

"You'd spent the whole evening sat in a hospital not sure if you'd had a miscarriage. I don't think they cared if you talked to them, they just wanted you to be okay."

Hanna rolled her eyes and turned to Ava in the back. "Are you okay, Avie?"

The little girl was too focuses on her dolly to reply but Hanna could see she looked happy enough.

—–—–

They arrived at the church in Rosewood earlier than expected. They couldn't see anyone they knew yet so stood on the steps waiting to go in.

Ava was in Caleb's arms messing with his tie grumpily because she wasn't allowed to go down. Hanna spotted Jason and a very pregnant woman walking towards them.

"Hi Hanna." He smiled giving her a small hug and smiling at Caleb. "It's great to see you here again."

"Yeah, you too Jason." She said looking over at the woman next to him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"This is Kiera, my fiancé." He smiled. She was a tall woman who looked about the same age as him. She had long brown hair and tanned skin and big green eyes.

"Congratulations." Hanna smiled nodding towards her baby bump.

"Thank you." Kiera smiled politely.

"We should say the same." Jason said smiling at Ava. He reached forward and tickled her foot. "How old is she now?"

"She's two. Aren't you Ava." Hanna asked the little girl. She nodded and carried in pulling Caleb's tie.

"You can come inside, we're the first ones here." Jason said leading them all inside. Before they got to the door Emily came up the steps behind them.

"Hi Em." Jason smiled giving her a hug as well. He introduced her to Kiera and they all walked inside. Hanna had kept quiet not sure what to say to Emily. They all sat down at the back of the church and Emily turned to Caleb to take Ava out of his arms.

"Hey Ava, I like your dress." She cooed. "Did your mommy pick it out?"

Ava shrugged and started to wriggle off Emily's knee. She walked along the floor at their feet keeping hold of Hanna's hand. Hanna didn't know how to say it so she just came straight out. "Em, I'm really sorry about everything when you visited."

Emily looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I ignored you when we got back from the hospital and-"

"Hanna don't be stupid. You don't need to apologise." She smiled pulling her in for a hug. "How is everything?" She asked looking down at Hanna's stomach.

"It's fine. It was just a scare." She replied wanting to move away from the subject. Caleb shot her a smile and an 'I told you so' look.

"How far along are you?" She asked then turning to Kiera.

"I'm 32 weeks." She replied.

"Do you know what your having?"

She smiled over at Jason. "We do," he said. "But we're not telling anyone until they're born."

Ava let got if Hanna's hand and made a run for it down the isle. Caleb was quick after her and scooped her up, tickling her sides.

"I guess this is what we have to look forward to." Jason smiled at the little girl laughing uncontrollably.

"It gets a lot worse than this." Hanna commented thinking about some of Ava's recent tantrums.

"What gets worse than this?" A voice came from behind. They all turned around to see Aria, Spencer and Toby making their way over to them.

"Hey guys." Emily smiled as they sat with them.

"Ava gets worse than this. She's being good right now." Hanna explained.

"Can Auntie Aria have some cuddles?" Aria asked holding her hand out for Ava. Caleb happily passed the fidgeting toddler over and leaned back in his seat.

"How come we're the only ones here?" Toby asked sitting next to Caleb.

"We're all just early." Jason replied. "I don't think it's a big wedding, just a few people."

"Who else is coming?" Emily asked cautiously.

"Most of the people are Elliott's friends and family. I think Ezra's invited to the evening bit." Jason replied.

"Ezra?" Aria asked confused.

"Yeah, he helps Ali in her teacher training." He explained.

"Anyone else we know?" Emily gulped.

Jason caught on to what she was doing. "Charlottes not coming. She wasn't allowed out of the hospital."

All four girls took a sigh of relief including Toby and Caleb. They really didn't fancy bumping into their ex-tormenter today or anytime soon. Especially Hanna and Caleb. They had a daughter to protect now.

A few more guests entered the church and a dark haired man walked over to them. "Hi Elliott." Jason smiled standing up and shaking his hand. He said hello to the all having met before and then got to Hanna.

"I'm Hanna." She smiled.

"Ahh, your the best friend i haven't met yet and the one with the daughter." He smiled.

Hanna nodded. "This is Caleb and Ava." She said pointing to them as Aria handed Ava back to Caleb.

"And your the hacker." Elliott said shaking Caleb's hand.

"Yeah, I guess." Caleb replied.

"Don't worry Ali gave you all labels to help me remember you. Your the hacker, Toby's the cop and Ezra's the teacher." He explained.

Caleb nodded. Elliott seemed nice enough. He didn't seem Ali's type at first but then Alison had changed a lot since they left high school.

"Thanks for coming. Ali's really happy your here." He smiled. "The wedding should start in about half an hour. I'm just going to introduce myself to some more people." He said them walking over to some more guests.

—–—–

Forty minutes later the wedding music began and Alison started making her way down the isle next the her father. Her dress was white lace and her hair was left down and curled. She had peach and pink flowers in her bouquet that matched the flowers around the church.

They had all taken their seats a few minutes before. Jason was on the front row with Kiera and some of the other relatives. The girls were sat in the second row and everyone else was behind.

Hanna watched as Ali walked passed them and was handed to Elliott by her father. Despite their differences about everything to do with Charlotte it was nice that he was here to walk her down the isle, especially with her mother not being here with her.

She looked over at Emily who was stood next to her. "Are you okay?" She whispered.

Em nodded and smiled. Hanna knew that Emily had always been in love with Alison but she seemed genuinely happy for her.

"Down." Ava demanded from where she was sat grumpily on Caleb's hip.

"Shh, you have to be quiet." Caleb whispered.

"Down." She demanded again but this time a lot louder. A few of the guests turned around to see where the noise was coming from.

"No, you can't go down yet." He replied.

"Yes me down." She said sticking out her bottom lip.

"Ava, you need to be quiet." Caleb snapped. Her frown dropped and she let out a quiet whimper. Hanna could tell she was about to burst out crying so stepped in.

"Come here Avie." She said holding her arms out. She happily shifted to Hanna and leant her head on her shoulder.

"Shh, don't cry." Hanna soothed patting her back. Caleb have her a disapproving look at how soft she was being but Hanna ignored it.

Ava sat contently on her mothers knee happy to mess with her necklace until she fell asleep half way through the ceremony.

When it was over and Alison and Elliott had said their vows and kissed everyone made their way outside of the church to the garden where a marque had been sent up with all of the food underneath. Their were tables on the grass with flowers and lanterns in the centre and a small area sat up for dancing.

"Babe, I got to pee." Hanna said handing a sleeping Ava to him before she walked off looking for a toilet.

"Hi Caleb, where's Hanna?" Alison asked coming up to him.

"She just went to the toilet." He replied.

She looked down at Ava who was lying in Caleb's arms fast asleep. "Well, I'm glad someone enjoyed the ceremony." She laughed.

"She's tired from the car ride I think." He said patting her butt lightly. The arm that was supporting her head was starting to go numb and he hoped they would be told to sit down soon.

"Are you staying in Rosewood tonight or driving back?"

"We're staying at Hanna's moms tonight." He replied.

Hanna came back over and rubbed the soft skin on Ava's leg before looking up at Ali. "You look amazing." She smiled pulling her in for a hug. "I love the colours of the flowers and all of this." She said pulling away and looking around the garden.

"Thanks, we only wanted a small wedding with a few people." She smiled.

"Well, I love it."

"How are you three doing in New York? She asked.

Hanna didn't know if the girls had told Alison about her second pregnancy so just replied "We're doing good."

"You should come back and visit more often." Ali smiled before a waitress came over and said the food was ready.

Ali told everyone to take their seats and they would be called to collect their food. Hanna and Caleb were sat in a table with all the girls and Toby.

"We should probably wake her up so she can eat something." Hanna said stroking Ava's blonde curls.

Caleb nodded and she gently stroked her cheek. "Wake up Avie." Hanna cooed.

Her eyes fluttered open and Caleb sat her up on his knee. "Do you want some food?" Hanna asked.

"Mommy." Ava whined reaching her arms out for Hanna. Hanna sat her on her knee and looked up at Caleb. "Can you get is something to eat?" She asked.

He smiled and pecked her lips before standing up. Toby followed him over to the buffet. "How's Hanna doing?" He asked.

"She's good."

"So the baby's doing okay?"

"Everything with the baby was fine, it was just bleeding that some women get." He shrugged not wanting to go into any details about women things.

Toby smiled and started piling good onto his plate as Caleb did the same. "I'm glad Charlotte couldn't come. I don't think Spencer would have reacted too good." Toby said trying to keep his voice quiet incase Alison or Elliott were near.

"Same." Caleb said shoving a slice of mini pizza into his mouth before putting a few more on his plate.

"Spencer's still not over everything that happened. She still has nightmares sometimes. Does Hanna?"

Caleb thought about it for a minute. "Not really. She did for a bit after but she hasn't had any for a long time. We kind of had a distraction from it though." He said looking back at Ava who was sat on Hanna's knee as she talked to Emily. When they had settled into the apartment in New York Caleb had stopped asking Hanna if she had any nightmares. He guessed she hadn't because she always slept like a log and they rarely talked about Charlotte. But now he was wondering if she really had stopped having nightmares when it was clear the other girls still do.

Once everyone had eaten their food and the speeches were made it became darker outside and all of the lanterns were light. As the evening party started more guests arrived to celebrate. Toby spotted Ezra arrive and called him over to sit with them.

Hanna picked up Ava and sat her on her knee. "Look Avie, their cutting the cake." She said pointing to a chocolate frosting covered, three tiered cake with red roses on the top.

The little girl instantly jumped to her feet on Hanna's knee. "Me! Me!"

"Don't worry I'll get you some." She laughed kissing her blonde curls.

Once the cake was cut Hanna grabbed a piece for Ava and sat back down again next to Caleb who had Ava sat in his knee. "Is that good princess?" He asked as Ava began shoving it in her mouth.

She nodded and gave him a chocolatey grin.

Alison walked over infront of a waiter carrying a tray of champagne. She started handing one to everyone. Hanna took one and put it straight down on the table. "Come on Hanna, drink up." Ali said, noticing.

"I- I can't."

"Why not?" Ali asked loudly getting the attention of everyone sat around the table.

She didn't really wasn't to tell Alison in front of Jason and Ezra but mostly she was afraid Alison would react the same way the other girls did. Or say something about her weight like she used to when they were younger. She gulped and ran a hand subtly over her stomach but Ali saw and picked up on what it meant.

"Your pregnant again!" She squealed and pulled Hanna in for a hug. Hanna was shocked by her reaction and had expected a lot worse.

"Congratulations." She said pulling away. "You don't waist time do you?" She laughed looking back at Caleb. "Well now we know why Hanna's stayed with you all these years. You must be some kind of sex God." She laughed.

"Yeah, congratulations Hanna." Jason smiled over, interrupting Ali.

"How far along are you?" Alison asked.

"Three months."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" She asked.

"It's too early to tell yet."

Alison smiled and took a free seat in between Caleb and Toby. Ezra had sat in one next to Aria but they didn't seem to be doing much talking, just crossing gazes every few seconds.

"So who do you think is going to get married next?" Alison asked. "Apart from Jason because he's already engaged."

"I think it will be Hanna and Caleb." Spencer said.

Ali nodded. "Yeah, they do have two kids together. Do you have a diamond ring hidden somewhere, Caleb?"

Caleb had been messing around with Ava and hadn't paid attention until his name was mentioned. "What?"

"Are you going to propose to Hanna?"

He looked at Hanna and then back to Alison. "I don't know." He shrugged.

"I get it, you don't want to ruin the surprise." Ali smiled.

Caleb looked back at Hanna again hoping she wasn't getting any ideas from her. He had no intentions of proposing at the minute. The baby was enough on his mind without worrying about a wedding. Hanna could see exactly what Caleb's thoughts were and chipped in. "Just because we having another baby doesn't mean that we have to get married."

"Well if he can't commit to signing a legal document then how do you know he'll stick around for two kids." Ali snorted.

"Ali that's enough." Emily said seeing where this conversation was going.

"I'm going to get a drink." Toby said standing up.

Caleb quickly got up too and passed Ava to Hanna. "I'll come.

"Ezra, do you want to join is?" Toby asked. He nodded and stood up as well.

They all made their way over to the bar before ordering a drink. "Well I think I can say I never thought I'd have gone to Alison DiLaurentis' wedding." Toby commented.

"Me either." Ezra mumbled looking around until he spotted Alison, still with the girls. "I still can't figure her out. One minute she's all nice and chatty and the next she's insulting everyone."

"Yep, that's how Alison's always been. You just see more of the nice side since she's come back from the dead." Toby agreed.

"She just one complicated bitch." Caleb said.

"Yep."

"Hey, didn't you go out with her?" Caleb chuckled looking over at Toby.

He shook his head. "It was one near kiss." He laughed looking over at Ezra.

He knew exactly what they were both thinking. "I didn't know how old she was." He defended.

They all laughed. "How are you doing Ezra? I haven't seen you in the Brew in a while." Toby asked.

Ezra had only recently come back to Rosewood and started running the Brew again. "I'm good. What about you? How's New York Caleb?"

"It's good." He replied.

"I should say congratulations on the baby and Ava." He smiled.

Caleb nodded and payed the guy behind the bar before picking up his beer.

"I'm not going back there until she's gone." Toby said pointing towards Alison.

"We can just stay here then." Ezra nodded agreeing.

When Caleb, Toby and Ezra went to the bar Jason and Keira decided to go and talk to some family that had come so it was just the girls. Hanna took the opportunity to apologise to the others. "I'm sorry for everything that happened when you visited." She said looking at Spencer and Aria.

"You don't need to apologise, I shouldn't have said that about your pregnancy." Spencer said pulling Hanna in for a hug.

"It doesn't matter now." She replied pulling away and giving Aria a hug too.

"Did she like her dress?" Aria whispered.

Hanna smiled and pulled away. "She loves it. Thank you."

"Don't worry about it Han." She smiled back.

"Now I'm confused." Ali said watching them all.

"They came to visit last month and some stuff happened but it's all sorted now." Hanna explained.

"We're sorry too Han, about not inviting you to come out with us more." Spencer said.

"Its fine. I was just being stupid and hormonal." Hanna said.

"No you were right. We thought that you would be too busy with Ava but we should have asked and not isolated you." Emily carried on.

Hanna smiled and pulled them all in for a hug again.

"And every time we're all back in Rosewood we need to get together and do something." Aria added.

"Mommy," A little voice interrupted them. "Where daddy?" Ava asked.

Hanna scanned all the wedding guests until she spotted Caleb stood with Ezra and Toby. "There he is." She answered squatting down to Ava's level. Ava started walking through all the people dancing so Hanna ran after her quickly. By the time she had caught up Ava was in Caleb's arms.

"What's up, princess? Caleb asked sitting her on the side of the bar.

"Why are you all stood over here?" Hanna asked turning to Toby and Ezra.

"Were avoiding Alison." Toby replied.

Hanna rolled her eyes at them and turned to look at Caleb who was letting Ava lick the top of his beer bottle again.

"Stop giving her beer!" She shouted pulling it away from her.

"She's not actually drinking it." Caleb muttered as Ava started laughing. He stuck his tongue out at her making her laugh even more before sticking her own out.

Toby and Ezra stood there laughing at the three of them. Ava put her tongue back into her mouth and looked up at them. "Oby."

"Hiya." He smiled.

"Can you say Ezra, Avie?" Hanna asked.

"No."

"Okay then." Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Me go down." She demanded and stood up on the bar, ready to jump off. Caleb quickly lifted her onto the grass at their feet.

"Have you spoken to Aria, yet?" Hanna asked Ezra. He shook his head and they all looked back to see Aria watching them. As soon as she saw them though she looked back at the others girls. They had all been talking and Aria had let it slip that her and Liam were arguing a lot. "I think she wants to talk to you." Ezra carried on looking at Aria for a few more seconds before smiling at Hanna and walking over to Aria.

"What are you up to?" Caleb asked suspiciously.

Hanna smiled. "Getting them back together."

He wrapped his arm around her back and patted her butt. "Why?"

"They keep looking at each other, they're clearly still in love." She replied leaning her head back against his shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled before joining their lips. Caleb's hand moved to her cheek as he deepened it.

Toby looked down at Ava and knew he was going to have to interrupt her parents. "Your daughters eating grass." He said causing them to pull away.

Caleb leant down and picked her up. She had grass all around her mouth and her lips were tinted green. "No Ava, you cant eat grass." Hanna said and started wiping her mouth the best she could.

Toby let out a laugh and walked over to Spencer.

"She's ruined her dress." Hanna complained trying to rub the mud stain off the front.

"We can just wash it, babe." Caleb said, sitting Ava back down on the side of the bar. He looked up at Hanna and she could tell that something was playing on his mind.

"Whats up?" She asked moving closer to him.

"Something Toby said about Spencer still having nightmares made me think, You don't stil have them d you?" He asked. "Its just you don't wake me up in the night any more and I haven't asked you in a while-"

"Caleb stop." Hanna smiled, stopping his rambling by bringing her hand to his cheek. "I haven't had a nightmare in ages. I hadn't even thought about Charlotte until we can back here, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Im sure." She nodded. "And if I did have them, I'd tell you."

He smiled and puled her closer to him so he could kiss her head. "Good."

 **AN: I hoped you like catching up with everyone again. I felt like having them back in Rosewood I should mention something abut Hanna's ptsd because I haven't before. Also there is only four more chapters after this one and I loved how you all liked the last chapter with just the three of them being all cute and fluffy. Before the end they will take a trip out to Montecito to tell Caleb's mom about the baby.**

 **So tell me what you thought xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I have officially finished my GSCE's so to celebrate I'm gonna update. Im so happy that their over and now I have so much free time waiting for my results that I can spend more time writing. I only have half of the last chapter to write of this story and I want to get them all up quickly so I can concentrate on my other story. So expect another update soon xxx**

"Hanna, Caleb are you awake? We need to set off soon." Ashley called through the door of her daughters old bedroom.

"We won't be long." Hanna called back as she pulled on a top. "Caleb you need to get up." She said walking over to him and pulling the covers back.

"My head hurts." He groaned pulling the covers back over his bare chest.

"Well you shouldn't have drunk so much last night with Toby and Ezra. Hurry up we're supposed to be at the church soon." She replied looking over to Ava who was dressed and playing with her toys.

"Why do we even have to go to church?" He groaned slowly getting out of the bed. His head still throbbing.

"Because Ted's doing mass and my mom says we have to go." Hanna sighed picking up a pair of jeans. She slipped into them but struggled zipping them up. She walked up to the mirror and lifted her top up.

"What's up?" Caleb asked walking over to her.

"My jeans don't fit." She mumbled trying to zip them up again.

"Put something else in then." Caleb shrugged and started getting dressed as well.

She pulled them down and stepped out of them before turning back to the mirror. "Do I look pregnant?" She asked placing a hand on her stomach.

"You are pregnant." Caleb stated.

"I mean can you tell?" She huffed rolling her eyes.

Caleb looked at her stomach for a few seconds. "Not really. It doesn't matter though, your mom and Ted already know."

"Your mom doesn't." She replied.

"That's why we're flying out next week." He said. "To tell her."

Hanna didn't reply but pulled her top over her head and started rummaging through the bag she packed.

"I thought it was only your jeans that didn't fit?" Caleb said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Not that I don't like the view." He smirked as she walked to her bag in just her bra and panties.

Hanna ignored him and pulled everything out of her bag. "What's wrong?" Caleb asked grabbing her hand and gently pulling her into his knee. She knelt her legs on either side of his so she was straddling him as his hands came to rub her back.

"I have nothing to wear." She sighed leaning her head against his shoulder. "Nothing fits."

He placed a kiss on her bare shoulder before moving her off him and standing up. He walked over to the bag and rummaged through it pulling out a short summer dress. "What about this?"

"No, it's too summery." She mumbled lying back on the bed.

"It is summer." He replied. "I think it will look nice."

She huffed again but sat up and looked at it properly. "Okay."

Caleb smiled and pulled on a t-shirt before going over to Ava. "Are you ready princess?" He asked lifting her up.

She nodded and tried to wriggle out of his arms. "Gandma Ash?"

"She's waiting for us because mommy takes forever to get ready." Caleb smirked.

"I'm not the one who only got out of bed five minutes ago." She muttered back.

"But I'm ready." He said.

"I just need to do my make up." She said walking over to the mirror.

"You don't need any make up." Caleb said putting Ava back down on the floor.

"Yes, I do."

"Well I think you look gorgeous without it." He smiled sitting back on the bed.

Hanna turned around and flashed him a big smile before she turned back to the mirror.

Ten minutes later they were ready and walking down the stairs. Ashley was waiting at the bottom by the door ready to leave.

"Finally." She smiled reaching her hands out for Ava. "Hello my precious granddaughter." She said tickling her sides.

"Where's Ted?" Hanna asked.

"He's already gone. Mass starts in ten minutes." She said pulling them all out the door.

The bright morning sun made Caleb's head throb even more. He groaned and cover his eyes with his hand.

"Are you okay, Caleb?" Ashley asked as they started walking into town.

"He's fine." Hanna said rolling her eyes. "He just drank too much last night."

"Hiya." Ava smiled from Ashley's arms.

"Hiya." Ashley smiled back. "Don't you look pretty in your dress?"

Ava nodded giggled.

"So does your mommy." Ashley smiled back at Hanna.

"And daddy." Ava added.

Ashley chuckled. "Daddy looks pretty too."

Hanna took hold of Caleb's hand as they walked. "I got to agree, you do look kinda pretty." She smirked. His black t-shirt was tight around his arms and made his tanned biceps look even bigger than they already were. She ran her hand up his arm and looked up at his face. "Although, your hangover face kinda ruins it." She said patting his cheek.

Caleb shook his head but smiled anyway. He moved his hand to her lower back and ran it down her butt. "You look very pretty too." He smirked griping her ass.

"Come on you two, you need to walk faster." Ashley called having seen and herd their conversation.

—

"Stop it." Hanna whispered, nudging Caleb who had just let out another huge yawn.

"I can't help it." He whispered back.

She rolled her eyes and looked back to the front where Ted was finishing up the mass. Caleb looked over next to Hanna where Ashley was clearly trying to control a fidgety Ava. He was relieved when it was over and Ted dismissed everyone.

"Have a good day." Ted smiled and made his way off the altar. He walked over to Ashley and Ava. "Hi Ava." He waved. She waved back and he pressed a kiss onto Ashley's head.

"Hi Hanna and Caleb, how are you?" He asked moving to give Hanna a side hug.

"We're good." She smiled.

"Congratulations on the baby." He said then, looking down at her stomach.

"Thanks." She replied awkwardly, ticking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Just give me a minute to get changed before we go." Ted said walking to the room at the back of the church.

"Where are we going?" Hanna asked her mom.

"We're going out for breakfast." Ashley replied deciding it would be easier to put Ava on the floor rather than wrestle with her.

She walked up to Hanna and took her mommy a hand. "Me hunry." She said looking up.

"We're getting some food now." She replied. Ted reappeared dressed in his normal clothes and they started walking out of the church.

Hanna and Caleb were a little a head with Ava in the middle holding on to each of their hands. "I don't know how your mom does that every week." Caleb muttered.

"Does what?" Hanna asked.

"Sits through an hour at church every week."

"Don't be rude, Caleb." She warned looking back to make sure her mom and Ted hadn't heard, luckily they were chatting to themselves.

"I'm not being rude. I just didn't think your mom was that religious." He said.

Hanna could see his point. She definitely wasn't the religious type.

"Hanna." Her mother called from behind them. "It's here." She said pointing to a new cafe that had opened up in Rosewood.

The walked to the door and say at a table in the corner. "So how was the wedding?" Ashley asked.

"It was good. Ali's husband seems nice." Hanna replied.

"I've seen them a few times around town a few times, they make a good couple." Ashley said. "What were the bridesmaid dresses like?"

"She didn't have any. It was only a small wedding."

"When are you two going to tie the knot?" She asked looking over at Hanna and Caleb.

Hanna rolled her eyes having had this conversation last night with her friends whereas Caleb just looked down at his menu.

"What?" Ashley asked confused by their reaction.

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" Hanna huffed.

"Who else has asked?"

"The girls yesterday. They think that just because we're having another baby that we should get married." She answered.

"Having another baby doesn't mean that you have to get married." Ashley agreed. "Not everyone does things the right way."

"What do you mean 'the right way'?" Hanna asked.

"Wedding, Honeymoon, baby." She replied simply. "You two did baby, baby, possible wedding somewhere in the future."

Hanna was quite offended by this comment. "I thought there wasn't a right way to live?" She snapped.

"There isn't. I'm not saying you did it wrong, just that you did it different to everyone else." She shrugged. Hanna still looked pissed at the comment so she decided to change the topic. "Have you been having any morning sickness?"

Hanna rolled her eyes. It was clear her mother had just changed the topic to avoid an argument but she wasn't in the mood to argue and didn't get to see her mom much anymore and didn't want to spend it growling at each other so decided to drop it. "A little bit. Not as much as I had with Ava."

"They say that morning sickness is always worse with girls, maybe this one is a boy?" Ashley said.

Hanna could see Caleb's face light up out of the corner of her eye. She knew he wanted this baby to be a boy and wasn't doing much to hide it. He was practically surrounded by girls though. "I don't really mind what we have." She shrugged. "It would be nice to have one of each though."

"Are you ready to order?" Ted asked setting down his menu.

"What do you want to eat Avie?" Hanna's asked turning to Ava who was sat in a high chair I between her and Caleb.

"Umm, cake!" She replied.

"No you can't have cake, you have to have something for breakfast."

"Yeah, me want cake." She nodded again.

"No you had enough last night."

Ava's bottom lip quivered and her face scrunched up. "I want cake." She cried.

"No Ava." Caleb said sternly.

"Yessss." She screamed throwing her head back.

Ashley and Ted were both looking at Ava stunned how so much noise could come from such a little girl.

She let out another cry and kicked her feet against the wooden highchair. Hanna sighed and picked up her soppy cup. "Why don't you have a drink?" She suggested.

Ava shook her head and pushed it away. People were starting to look at them now. "Do you want some cuddles with grandma?" Ashley asked holding her hands out.

Ava stopped crying and sniffled. She nodded and waited for Ashley to lift her up. She back down and rubbed Ava's back.

A waitress walked over and they all ordered their breakfast. Ava settling for some sausages.

"So Caleb, how is your new job?" Ashley asked.

"It's good, I like it." He replied.

"What about your friend, the one who you hacked for. How's he doing?"

"He's still got two more months in prison but I still visit him sometimes." He explained.

"That's good I'm glad all of that is over now and we can get back to normal." She smiled.

"If you count normal as another baby." Hanna added.

"Well that's all down to you two." Ashley replied and Hanna could tell what was coming next. "It's the universe letting you know you have too much sex."

"Stop mom." Hanna groaned.

—–—–

After breakfast they decided to go to the park for a few hour until they had to head back to New York.

Caleb was walking ahead with Ava holding his hand, determined not to be carried. Hanna, Ashley and Ted were walking behind them talking about some trip they were taking soon.

Ashley spotted Hanna look into the window of a baby boutique. "Do you want to take a look?" She asked.

Before she could reply thigh Ashley grabbed her hand and dragged her inside. Ted carried on walking until he caught up with Caleb who at at the small park by now.

"Don't you thinks it a bit early to start buying things? We don't even know what we're having." Hanna said as she looked around the baby boutique.

"There's no trouble looking." Ashley said picking up a baby onesie. "How much stuff did you keep after Ava?"

"We only have the pram and the baby basket. We sold everything else to make some space and get some money. We didn't expect to have another one so soon." She replied, regretting that decision now.

"We should start buying things now then." Ashley smiled. "Have to told Caleb's dad yet?"

"Yeah, he came around for dinner last week and we told him." Hanna answered.

"How did he take it?"

"He was surprised at first but then he seemed happy. He want it to be a boy too." She said rolling her eyes.

"What about your father?" Ashley asked. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"Last time we saw him was on Christmas Eve. He dropped a present for Ava off and spent the whole time he was there glaring at Caleb."

"So are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know." Hanna sighed. "I'm scared he'll punch Caleb again or something."

"You still need to tell him Hanna, he deserves to know he's getting another grandchild." Ashley said walking out to a rack of baby clothes.

"I know and I will." She sighed picking up one of the onesies. "I have to get this." She grinned showing it to her mom. It was plane white the red writing saying 'I'm cute, moms cute, dads lucky'.

Ashley let out a small laugh. "I'm sure Caleb will love it."

"You should get this one." She said picking up another onesie that said 'I love my big sister'.

When Hanna and Ashley left the shop they walked over to the park where Caleb, Ted and Ava were. Caleb was sat on a bench whilst Ted pushed Ava on a swing. Ashley went straight to Ted and Ava as Hanna went to Caleb.

"How much did you buy?" Caleb asked as soon as she saw her walking towards him with a shopping bag.

"Not much." She replied sitting down next to him. "Two onesies and a dress for Ava." She pulled them out and showed them to him. He laughed at the one Hanna had picked and put them back in the bag.

"I want it to be a boy." Caleb said placing his hand on her belly.

"I know you do." She chuckled. "But you'll have to wait nine six more months to find out."

"I thought we were finding out from the scan, I don't want to wait until it's born." Caleb complained.

"No, I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"Why Han, we waited with Ava and you know I hate surprises." He whined.

Hanna just shook her head again and shut him up with a kiss.

"We're still calling him Caleb junior." Caleb smirked pulling away.

Hanna laughed and moved closer to him. "No we are not."

"Well what other names do you suggest?" He asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"If it's a girl I like Mia and a boy Jacob." She suggested.

Caleb shook his head. "Nope. None of them are as good as Caleb."

"We are not naming our baby Caleb." Hanna said, she thought it was a good idea to move on from this conversation before they started arguing.

Ava toddler up to them and Hanna lifted her up onto her knee. "Hey baby." She smiled.

"No baby." Ava said shaking her head. Then she looked down at Hanna's belly and poked it.

"Are you excited for your baby brother?" Caleb asked.

"Or sister." Hanna added slapping Caleb's arm.

"Me want a baby bruver." She said smirking over at Caleb.

"You, missy," Hanna began. "Have been spending too much time with your daddy."

 **AN: Just a cute little chapter and I hope you enjoyed. There is only three more chapters left and the next one is going to be their journey to Montecito. Xxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Another chapter. Its getting really close to the end of this story now and I'm kinda sad.**

 **I felt so bad for Hanna in the premiere and Caleb was so cute. the way he was nearly in tears when they thought it was Hanna's body in the bell tower and how he held the picture of her to his heart made me cry. I really liked this episode a lot more than I was expecting to and loved how they were all working together to find Hanna, especially Mona and Caleb.**

 **I have a feeling that Spaleb wont break up in the next episode despite their conversation in the promo. I think they'll drag it out for a lot longer but after yesterdays ep there is no way that Hanna and Caleb wont get back together. I just really hope they don't do a love triangle. Spaleb needs to end and we need all the original ships back together.**

 **Anyway enjoy xxx**

It's was nine o clock in the morning and Hanna and Caleb were waiting for their bags to be checked through security at the airport. Ava was in Caleb's arms, sulking because she wasn't being allowed to be put down. "We're next." Hanna said as they moved up the line. "Are you excited to see Grandma Claudia and go on the beach?" She asked Ava.

The little girl nodded and soon forgot about the mood she was in. "In'na go in da sea." She said.

"Yeah, we can go in the sea and build sand castles and you can play with James and Clay." Hanna smiled.

"And the pool." Caleb added.

"In'na go simmin." Ava smiled.

"We're gonna have so much fun." Hanna smiled going up on her tip toes so she could place a kiss on Ava's cheek. Then she moved to Caleb and pressed a kiss onto his lips. He kissed back but them noticed that the woman at check in was waiting for them. He smirked and made his way forward.

—

After they have checked everything in and been through security they had an hour to wander around the airport before their flight. Hanna had made her way over to the makeup counter with Caleb and Ava following behind. She started looking and smelling the various perfumes that were lay out to be sold.

"Should we get your mom something for letting us stay?" Hanna asked. "What about this?" She said holding up a beauty set.

"Han, we can't really afford anything right now." Caleb said as Ava started to wriggle in his arms again.

"It's on sale." She replied.

"She won't want anything any way. She was just happy she gets to see Ava for a week."

"Fine." Hanna sighed putting down the set.

"In'na go down." Ava asked looking up at Caleb.

Hanna and Caleb exchanged glances. They didn't really fancy letting their two year old walk around the busy airport but figured that she was going to have to sit still for a long time on the flight. "Okay but you have to promise to hold my hand." Hanna said as Caleb set her down. She nodded hesitantly but eventually took Hanna's hand.

They walked around the perfume stand with Hanna smelling nearly every one she looked at. "Ooh, smell this." She said letting go of Ava so she could spray her wrist and hold it up for Caleb to smell.

"Very nice." He muttered not bothering to smell her wrist properly. He was getting extremely bored standing and waiting for Hanna whilst he held all their bags.

He found himself wondering over to the jewellery section. His eyes wandered over all the jewellery until he came across the rings. He looked at the prices and his jaw nearly dropped. It was going to be a long time until he would be able to buy her a ring she deserved. He knew he wanted to marry her, he had done since they were sixteen but after everything she'd been through he wanted to propose with the ring she wanted, not a cheep crappy one.

He wondered back to Hanna who was still spraying herself. "Where's Ava?" Hanna asked as Caleb walked back over.

He frowned. "I thought she was with you."

Hanna shook her head as she started to panic.

Caleb looked around him to double check she wasn't there before he started to panic aswell.

"Don't worry, she'll be okay." He said trying to stay calm for Hanna's sake.

"Caleb she's two! And lost in an airport." Hanna said as her eyes started filling with tears at the thought of Ava alone.

"She can't of got far." He said taking hold of Hanna's hand as they started looking for her. They checked all of duty free and were really starting to panic. Starting to walk to a desk to see if anyone had found her they herd a faint cry.

"Mommy." Hanna turned around and saw Ava sobbing behind her.

"Baby." Hanna gasped, rushing forward and scooping Ava up in her arms. She held the little girl close to her as she cried.

"Don't ever wander off again." Hanna sighed with relief.

"Okay mommy." Ava cried burying her face in her mothers neck.

Caleb walked over to them and placed a kiss on Hanna's temple as he rested his hand on Ava's back. Hanna rested her head against his cheek as she caught up with her breathing. They stood in the middle of the airport until a voice sounded through the speakers. "That's our flight." Caleb said picking up all their bags as they started walking to the gate. Hanna definitely wasn't letting Ava down again.

—

They took their seats on the plane and settled in. Ava had her own chair as she was two and sat in the middle of her parents. "Wen it goin?" Ava asked when everyone had sat down.

"Soon, they have to make sure everything is working first." Caleb explained.

"Oh." She replied.

"The flight will take a long time and we have to stay in our seats until we get to Monecito. Then we can go back to Grandma Claudia's house." Hanna explained. Ava nodded. "This is your first time flying isn't it Avie." Hanna asked. Ava nodded again not completely understanding.

"The last time you was in mommy's tummy." Caleb said poking her little belly softly making her giggle.

"Ugh, I hated that flight." Hanna complained thinking back to the last time they came out to Monecito. "The seat belt was so uncomfortable over my bump and I had to pea like every ten minutes."

"That's why you should never fly pregnant." Caleb chuckled also thinking about how moody Hanna had been that flight.

"We had to fly out to tell your mom I was pregnant." Hanna said rolling her eyes. "We couldn't do it over the phone."

"Would of been easier." He muttered.

"What?"

"I'm just saying she didn't exactly react well to it." Caleb said.

"Neither did you." Hanna snapped.

"Well can you blame me? I came round expecting to be celebrating your graduation and instead you tell me I was gonna be a dad." Caleb defended.

Hanna rolled her eyes moved so she wasn't facing him anymore and turned her attention to her magazine. _Great_. Caleb thought. They were already arguing and the plane hadn't taken off yet. He was even more annoyed that they were arguing about something that happened nearly three years ago. "When are we telling my mom about the baby?" He asked as the thought came to him.

"Whenever." Hanna huffed.

"Well do you want to tell her when we arrive or tomorrow?"

"It doesn't matter, Caleb. Her reaction isn't going to change depending on when we tell her."

"Feels like the only thing we come out to Montecito to do is tell her your pregnant." He muttered to himself.

"And whose fault is that?" Hanna snapped.

"I didn't mean it like that." He sighed. God, she was grouchy today.

Soon enough the pilot announced that they would be taking off and the plane started to move down the runway. As the plane lifted into the air Hanna felt her ears pop and looked down at Ava who was clinging onto the sleeve of Hanna's top. Hanna presumed that her ears popped too why she started to cry and reached over for her mom.

"You have to stay in your seat Avie." Hanna explained, trying her best to comfort her.

"I don lite it." Ava cried.

"I know baby." Hanna said wiping some of her blonde curls out of her little face.

Ava kept on crying through the whole take off and as soon as the seat belt light went off Hanna scooped her up and sat her on her knee, hoping she would stop crying. She rubbed her back and pressed kisses into her soft, blonde hair.

It didn't work though. Ava had now been crying into Hanna's shoulder for an hour. When the air hostess's came around with the trolley of food Caleb bought a water for him and Hanna and a drink and some chocolate buttons for Ava to see if she'd stop crying. She just pushed his hand away with the chocolate in and kept on crying.

"Get her toys from her bag." Hanna said to Caleb.

He got out of his seat and pulled her pink backpack down from the over head compartment and pulled out one of her dollies. He handed it to her and she grabbed old of it throwing it into the air. She let out another cry and started chocking on her tears. Hanna patted her back and pulled her into her chest. She pressed kisses onto her hair again and whispered into her ear trying to soothe her. Ava started to calm down a little bit and her cries weren't as loud anymore.

In the seats behind them two older ladies were talking rather loudly. "I do wish that child would be quiet." One of the huffed.

The other one nodded. "Its all down to bad parenting. They cant control their own child."

"Have you seen the parents? They look like they've just got out of diapers themselves." The first woman scoffed.

Hanna and Caleb both heard everything that they said and were pretty sure so did most of the plane. Hanna looked upset by their comments and Caleb was clearly offended. He made a point of putting Ava's bag back in the over head compartment and giving them both a death glare. Ava had stopped crying by now and was sniffling onto Hanna's chest.

Two hours into the flight and Hanna couldn't hold on anymore and picked Ava up putting her on Caleb's lap before shuffling past him onto the isle.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Toilet." She replied making her way to the back of the plane.

Ava buried herself in Caleb's chest and started crying all over again.

"Why are you crying princess?" He asked softly.

"Me don lite it." She sobbed. He pressed a kiss onto her head as a young air hostess came up to them smiling sympathetically at the little girl.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly kneeling down in front of them. Ava just carried on crying into Caleb's chest.

"Is there anything we can get you?" She asked looking up at Caleb.

"No, we're okay thanks." He smiled.

Hanna had started making her way back down the isle and saw the air hostess talking to Caleb. All she could see was a young, pretty, stick thin woman in a very short, tight skirt flirting with her boyfriend. As she approached she herd her speaking. "Aren't you cute." She said tapping Ava's nose but keeping her eyes on Caleb.

Hanna rudely shoved past her back into her seat and sat down. "We don't need anything, thanks." She said flashing an obvious fake smile at the woman. Caleb held back a smirk and bit his lip. He found it so hot when she got all jealous. The air hostess quickly left them alone and Caleb turned back to Hanna but she ignored him and started flipping through her magazine again as Ava carried on making a wet patch in Caleb's t-shirt with her tears.

—

When they started landing Ava had to be pulled from Caleb's body and forced into her own seat and she practically screamed until the plane stopped moving on the ground. Hanna and Caleb wondered how so much noise could have come from someone so small.

"That went well." Caleb muttered as he unbuckled his seat belt.

By the time the flight was over everyone on board looked as though they wanted to rip their hair out rather than listen to Ava cry any longer. Hanna picked her up and carried her off the plane with Caleb following them with the bags. She was still giving him the cold shoulder and the other passengers were all giving them dirty looks as they stepped off. They finally collected their cases and exited the airport to see Claudia stood at the doors waiting for them. Her face light up as soon as she saw them come round the corner and held out her arms for Ava. Hanna happily passed her over.

"Hi Ava." She cooed.

The little girl smiled. "Grandma." She said hugging her.

"How was the flight?" Claudia asked keeping her attention on Ava.

"Traumatic." Caleb replied.

Claudia looked up and took in Hanna and Caleb's appearance for the first time. They both had massive bags under their eyes and their hair was a mess.

"Why?"

"Well Ava cried for the whole flight and we managed to piss off everyone in board." He explained.

"Language." Claudia warned looking at her eldest son.

"Hanna." She smiled pulling Hanna in for a hug. "How are you, darling?"

"I'm okay. Tired." She replied, lazily pushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"And Caleb. Give me a hug." She said wrapping her free arm around him.

"Can we go now mom?" Caleb complained.

"Yes come on then." Claudia replied handing Ava back to Hanna and helping Caleb wheel the cases to her car. The time change meant that it was late evening and dark outside. They all got into the car. And Claudia started the drive back home.

"The boys should be in bed by the time we get back and I've saved you some dinner." She said looking up in the mirror and noticing that Hanna and Caleb weren't speaking to each other. She decided not to say anything about it though.

"Okay." Caleb yawned leaning his head against the back of the seat.

—

Ava had fallen asleep in the car and Hanna and Caleb weren't hungry so they just went straight up to their room. Hanna lay Ava down on the cot Claudia had already set up and then lay down on the bed. Caleb put all the cases down and slumped onto it next to her.

"I'm so tired." He yawned, stretching his arms out.

Hanna didn't say anything.

"You still ignoring me?" He asked rolling onto his side so he was facing her.

"Can you even remember what we were fighting about because I can't." He asked, running his hand along the smooth skin of her tiny bump.

"That's not why I'm mad." Hanna muttered looking away.

"Why then?"

"Because you let that air hostess bitch flirt with you." She replied.

Caleb held back a laugh and moved closer to her. "But I didn't flirt back."

"That doesn't matter Caleb." She said making eye contact with him for the first time since they got off the plane.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "But I think it's really hot when you get jealous." He smirked moving on top of her.

"I wasn't jealous."

"Really?" He smirked. "You looked pretty jealous to me."

She nodded making their noses bump together. Caleb couldn't hold back anymore and crashed their lips together.

"What was that for?" She asked when he pulled away.

"I told you," He smirked. "Your hot when your jealous."

He moved his lips to her neck as his hands pulled her top further up her stomach.

"I thought you were tired?" Hanna teased.

He moaned into her neck and pulled back slightly to answer. "I'm never too tired for you." Before crashing their lips together again. Hanna wrapped her arms around his neck pulling their bodies closer together.

 **AN: The next chapter will be them in Cali with Caleb's mom and brothers and then the last one will be an epilogue. Im sorry Haleb2.0 but you wont actually see Hanna and Caleb telling Tom about the baby but I'll try to put something in about it. Xx**

 **Caitlyn- My other story is called Keep Hold of My Heart.**

 **Hope you liked it an please review and tell me what you thought about the episode. Xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

"Caleb's here!" Clay shouted as he ran out of his bedroom the next morning. He made his way to the guest room and opened the door. Hanna and Caleb were lay in the bed asleep. Hanna was lay on his chest with her head resting on his shoulder and his hands were resting on her bare back.

"Caleb wake up!" Clay shouted jumping on the bed. He groaned and rubbed his eyes when he felt his little brother jump on him.

"What?" He mumbled pulling the covers up over his shoulders. His eyes still closed.

"Wake up I want to play."

"No."

By this time Clays shouting have woken up James who also came in the room. "Hey Caleb and Hanna." He said tiredly.

Clay moved to Hanna and started poking her as well. "Wake up Hanna."

"Stop it." Caleb mumbled pushing his hand away so he wasn't hurting Hanna.

Hanna eyes fluttered open and she smiled at Clay and James before remembering that they were still naked. She quickly pulled the covers up to her neck, hoping Caleb's brothers didn't see anything.

"Hi Hanna." Clay shouted.

His loud voice must have woken Ava up because she started crying from her cot. Hanna and Caleb just looked at each other. Neither of them could go and get her because they were both naked under the covers. Before they could do anything else Claudia came into the room. Apparently Clays shouting had woken up the whole house. She walked over to Ava and picked her up putting her on the bed in between Hanna and Caleb. "Clay get off." She said tiredly.

"Why?"

"Because you just woke everybody up and it's five in the morning. Go back to bed and leave Hanna and Caleb alone." She explained.

"But I wanna play with them." He wined.

"You can play with them at the beach later." She said pulling him off the bed and leading him and James out of the room.

Caleb threw his head back on the pillow and ran his hand through Ava's hair as she fell asleep again on his chest. Hanna yawned and rolled onto her side so she was facing Ava and Caleb. "Happy holiday." She smirked.

—

"Stop mommy." Ava whined as Hanna rubbed the sun cream up and down her arms.

"I have to put cream on your or you'll burn. Now stay still." Hanna warned her daughter. Ava didn't listen and continued to wriggled. "Stay still or daddy will have to do it ." Hanna warned knowing Caleb was a lot more rough than she was. Ava stopped moving instantly at the thought of her dad doing her cream. She was wearing a blue sparkly one piece swimming costume with frills above the leg and a ink sun hat on her head that Hanna was surprised hadn't been pulled off yet.

Caleb lay back on the towel on the sand and watched as Hanna walked Ava down to the sea with her little bucket to collect water. He could see James and Clay messing around in the sea and his mom was lying next to him on a towel. "So how are things between you and Hanna?" Claudia asked.

"We're good." Caleb replied.

"Are you sure? Because you two didn't say a word to each other last night."

"We're fine. Yesterday was just a stupid argument." He shrugged.

"Good." Claudia smiled.

Hanna walked back over to them with Ava and lay down on a towel whilst the little girl sat down next to her daddy with her bucket of water. "We make cas'le now?" She asked.

Caleb smiled and sat up. "Course we can."

"What is that?" Claudia gasped when Caleb sat up.

She was staring at the tattoos on his shoulder. He had managed to hide them from her for over two years now but had completely forgotten when they hit to the beach.

"A tattoo." He mumbled.

"I can see that. When did you get it?" Claudia asked.

"Two years ago." He shrugged.

"Two years ago and you didn't tell me!"

"I forgot."

"Let me see properly." She said leaning over so she could see the small cursive writing.

"Well at least it isn't a naked woman or something." She sighed. She would never admit it but she found it adorable that he had Hanna and Ava's name permanently inked to his skin. Caleb rolled his eyes and poured the water on to the sand and started to make the sandcastle. They built lots of sand castles until they needed more water. Caleb walked back down to the sea and filled the bucket.

"Can we help?" James asked as he and Clay made their way back over to Caleb. Caleb nodded and followed them up the beach. James and Clay had taken his spot on the towel so he stood above Hanna who was sunbathing in her black bikini.

"Pass the water Caleb." Clay said reaching his hand out.

Caleb swung the water a little to pass it to clay but the plastic handle snapped and left the water to splash all over Hanna, right in her face. She gasped as soon as the cold water came in contact with her face and sat up. "Ca-leb!" She growled pulling off her soaked sun glasses.

Caleb stumbled back nearly tripping over Ava as he tried to hold back a laugh. He couldn't tell if Hanna was mad at him. "Run Daddy." Ava giggled as Hanna stood up and picked up the bucket. Caleb started down the beach occasionally looking back to see where Hanna was.

By the time she reached the edge of the sea he was already knee deep. She walked closer to him and bent down filling the bucket with water. Before he could do anything she poured the water over his head. Caleb shook the water out of his eyes in time for a second load to be chucked all over him.

"Okay," He laughed holding his hands up. "You got me."

Hanna started laughing as well and dropped the bucket.

"Your such a idiot." She laughed.

He came closer and wrapped his arms around her back, slipping them down the back of her bikini bottoms and groping her ass. "I know." He whispered connecting their lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran one of her hands through his short hair. She shoved her tongue into his mouth as his hands pulled out of her bottoms and ran down her thighs lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Then he started blindly walking deeper into the sea, not breaking the kiss once.

Claudia and all the other watched them from the sand. The children laughing when Hanna poured the water on him but lost interest as soon as they started kissing. Claudia however kept watching. She shook her head slightly and chuckled when Caleb's hands traveled into Hanna's bikini. She was glad that they were having fun like people their age should do and was happy that her son had finally found happiness. And it was clear to anyone that could see them right now that him and Hanna were still madly in love. She knew how hard it was to have a child so young and how it could drag a relationship apart but having Ava seemed to bring them closer together.

The water was up to Caleb's shoulders as they pulled away for air. Hanna still had her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist as she couldn't touch the bottom of the sea. "We should go back now." She said trying to steady her breathing.

Caleb nodded and pressed on final kiss to her lips. "When do you want to tell her?" He asked, patting her belly as they walked back through the sea to shore.

Hanna looked down at her stomach placed her hand on her tiny but growing bump. "Do you think I look pregnant?" She asked.

"You are pregnant." He replied rolling his eyes. He felt like this was the same conversation that had when they were last in Rosewood.

"I just don't want your mom to figure it out before we tell her." She said quickly seeing him roll his eyes.

She looked down and Caleb could tell she was nervous about telling his mom. He lifted her chin up with his thumb and made her look him in the eyes. "Stop worrying, okay. What's the worse that can happen?"

Hanna was about to reply but Caleb cut her off. "The worse that can happen is she'll get pissed like last time and give us a lecture on safe sex."

Hanna let out a small smile at this comment. "It's a bit late for that now." She chuckled.

Caleb laughed too. "She going to be mad, though." Hanna sighed.

"Probably," he sighed too. "But she'll be mad at me. She loves you Han, more than me."

Hanna leant her head on his neck and rested her hand on his chest. "No she doesn't, Caleb. Your mom adores you, you can tell by the way she looks at you."

He shrugged and took her hand as they walked up the sand back to his mom.

—

Later that evening they were all sat outside waiting for the food on the barbeque to cook. James and Clay were playing football with Ava and Hanna and Claudia were talking about something. Caleb made his way back over to them and stood behind Hanna's chair.

"How long will it be?" Claudia asked.

"Ten minutes."

Hanna stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom." She said smiling at Caleb.

He walked around and sat in her chair. "How's the new job?" His mother asked.

"It's good, I like it." He replied.

"How long are the hours?"

"It's the same as before so I'm home about six."

"That good."

They were interrupted when Ava started crying from the grass. Caleb stood up and walked over to her. "What's wrong princess?" He asked scooping her up.

"The ball hit her in the face." James said quickly.

"No. James kicked it into her face." Clay shouted.

"It was an accident." James shouted back at Clay.

Caleb just rolled his eyes and left his brothers to argue. He sat down on the chair and sat Ava on his knee.

"Are you okay honey?" Claudia asked. Caleb wiped away her tears and could see a red mark on her cheek. It wasn't bad and the shock probably scared her more than it hurt.

"Do you want cuddles with Grandma?" She asked holding her arms out. Ava nodded and Caleb passed her over.

As Hanna exited the downstairs toilet the front door opened and William walked inside.

"Oh, Hello." She smiled.

He just nodded his head and mumbled something. Hanna walked back outside knowing perfectly well what he though about her and Caleb.

Caleb was about to get up to let her sit back down but she was happy to sit on his knee. "What's up Avie?" She asked noticing her daughters tear stained cheeks as she sat with her grandma.

"The boys were too rough." Claudia smiled.

William walked through to the back doors and outside. He walked over and placed a kiss on Claudia's head. He had never actually met Ava in person. The only other time Caleb and Hanna had come to Monecito was to tell them about Hanna's pregnancy. All the other time Claudia, James and Clay had flown over to New York to see Ava with William staying behind.

"Dad, come play with us." Clay called noticing his dad had arrived home from work.

"Not now I have work to do." William replied.

"But you've been at work alllllll day." He wined walking over to him.

"Well that's what it's like when your older." William said turning around and starting to walk back inside.

"Why can't you be more fun like Caleb." Clay muttered loud enough for his father to hear.

He turned around at this. "Because I'm a responsible adult who has to work to support this family. Not some stupid teenager." He said looking down at Caleb. It was clear the comment had been directed more at him than at Clay.

"I didn't ask for your help okay and I don't want all of your money." Caleb snapped.

"They how do you explain how you got here?"

"I'll pay all of that back when I can." He replied.

"Sure you will." William muttered sarcastically.

Caleb gritted his teeth and Hanna could tell his temper was rising from just sitting on his knee.

"William stop." Claudia warned. "Giving Caleb money is the least we can do."

"Least WE can do?" He shouted.

Claudia sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Least I can do. I gave him up when he was five and put him through hell as a child so giving him some money that we don't need so he can support his own family is my way of saying that I'm sorry." William rolled his eyes and stormed inside.

"I'll pay you back, all of it." Caleb said looking up at his mother. Ava wriggled out of Claudia's hold and started to wonder over to the pool so Hanna jumped up and took her hand incase she fell in as they walked around it.

"I know you will honey, but you don't have to." She smiled rubbing his cheek with her thumb. Sometimes she still saw his five year old face, soaked with tears from the day she left him in her mind. It haunted her for most of her life and she knew deep down that he would never properly forgive her. But now when she looked at him she saw the handsome young man he was and the way he looked, adoringly at Hanna and Ava made her face light up.

"You know you shouldn't let him speak to you like that." Caleb said becoming protective of his mother.

"I know." She sighed looking out onto the horizon.

"Caleb!" James called. "The barbeque's burning!"

"Shit." He muttered getting up and running over to it.

The food wasn't too burnt and they all sat down to enjoy it. Claudia had asked William to join the but he said he had work to do so they left him. Ava was sat on Hanna's knee eating a slice of bread.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" James asked.

"Can we go wind surfing?" Clay asked excitedly.

"No honey, we have to do something Ava will be able to do or it's not fair, is it?" Claudia said.

"She can do windsurfing." Clay muttered.

"Clay she's two, she can't." Claudia said rolling her eyes and turning to Ava. "Nearly three." She cooed.

"Her birthdays in November, that's months away." Caleb said.

"Well, it's soon enough." She said.

"Caleb, guess what Clay told everyone in his class?" James laughed.

"What?" He asked.

"He told them that our brother was in prison so now the class bully is scared of you." He explained as Clay burst out laughing as well.

"Caleb hasn't been to prison." Claudia chipped in.

"I thought you had?" Clay asked confused.

"No, I nearly did." He replied.

"Oh. Well everyone in my class thinks your like a murderer or something." He mumbled stuffing another burger in his mouth.

"Thanks for that." Caleb muttered.

"Me want more." Ava demanded reaching over the table for another slice of bread. Claudia passed it to her and turned to Hanna. "I feel like I've barley spoken to you yet." She smiled. "How's your mother?"

"She's doing good."

"What about your collage? How long is it until you graduate?"

Hanna looked over at Caleb wondering if now was a good time to tell her the news. He nodded and gave her a small smile. Claudia noticed them exchange looks and became curious. "What is it? You haven't dropped out, have you?" She started panicking think that both of them weren't going to have an education as Caleb didn't go to collage.

"Not yet, but I will have to soon." Hanna replied nervously, looking over at Caleb for help.

Claudia looked over at Caleb too so he took over. "That's because Hanna's pregnant again." Claudia's face fell a mile. That was the last thing she expected to hear. Hanna noticed and her eyes started to fill with tears. She knew she would react like this, her father was the same. When they had told him a few days ago he showed little interest in her or the baby and made an excuse to leave early.

Claudia looked over at Hanna and saw how upset she was so pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry, my face just does what it wants." Hanna forced a weak smile and looked at the floor. Honestly, she was annoyed and Hanna and Caleb for letting this happen again but she could tell by the way Hanna was crying that this wasn't planned and she didn't think shouting at them was going to do anything to help. "That's amazing news." She smiled pulling away from Hanna. "And it means I'm getting another gorgeous grandchild."

"What's amazing news, mom?" James asked.

"Hanna and Caleb are having another baby." She explained.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Clay asked.

"It's too early to tell." Caleb explained. His mother made her way around the table and pulled him in for a big hug.

"Thank you." He whispered. He was thankful that she didn't shout at them, knowing how little confidence Hanna had with this pregnancy. She pressed a kiss onto his head and squeezed his shoulder. "It's okay. Your great parents."

—

It was the early hours of the morning and Hanna, Caleb and Ava were all still awake. Their room once again was too hot to sleep in which meant that Ava was crying and winging and very grumpy. She was clinging to Hanna as well because she was tired. They had tried explaining to her that cuddling with Hanna would make her warmer but she didn't understand. They had stripped her off so she was in just her nappy but she was still too warm. Caleb sat on the end of the bed in just his boxers as Hanna tried to soothe Ava. She was just wearing one of Caleb's t-shirts.

The situation reminded him of the one they had been in two years ago when they last visited. Last time though they didn't have a crying toddler who was waking up the whole house. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. He stood up and took Hanna's hand picking up Ava with the other one.

"Where are we going?" Hanna asked as he lead them out if the room and down the stairs.

"I have an idea." He smirked. They walked through the kitchen and out the back doors until they got to the pool. He lead Hanna slowly down the steps into the cool water.

"You could of at least told me to change." Hanna smiled coming closer and taking Ava out of his arms. She lowered her into the water and swirled her around. She let out a tired giggle and splashed the water a little. Hanna smiled and ran her thumb over Ava's flushed cheeks, hoping to cool her down with the water drops.

Caleb wrapped his arm around Hanna's shoulder and pulled her closer. He pressed a kiss to her head and whispered in her ear. "Im sorry."

She furrowed her eyebrows and looked up at him. "For what?"

"For everything with Lee and the police and loosing my job." He explained.

She moved Ava to her hip and brought her free hand up to his cheek. "I know you are, you don't need to apologise, okay?"

"I do." He sighed. "I fucked everything up for us."

"But you made it better again." Hanna added. She reached up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled. Then he looked down at Ava who had fallen asleep with her head resting against Hanna's chest. Hanna pressed a kiss onto her forehead and looked back up at Caleb.

"Everything's going to get better now." She whispered leaning her head on his shoulder. "We're gonna go back to New York and have another baby."

Caleb hand dipped under the water and her wet t-shirt, coming to rest on her belly, his thumb stroking her soft skin. "I'm cant wait for the baby to come." He smiled

Hanna grinned too. "Me either."

 **AN: So that's the second to last chapter and the last time we'll see Ava as a toddler. Im getting all sad because the next chapter is the last but I thik you'll like it.**

 **Thank you all for your lovely reviews. Xxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I cant believe this is the last chapter. I'm excited for you to read it but upset that its ending. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed favourited and just read this story because you guys really motivate me to keep on writing. so I owe you a big thank you. XXXXXXXXX**

 **Guest- I am English but I'm sixteen so I don't get a vote but if I did I would have voted in. Xxx**

 **Holll- I love Dylan so much she's so cute with ty but I don't know what breed she is. She's half pitbul I think. If someone else knows leave it in the review. Xxx**

 **Guest- About Haleb Baby 3, someone asked me this near the start of the story and I said I wasn't going to write it but since then I've had a few ideas and I cant seem to get them out of my head so I may well write it. If I did it wouldn't be for a while because I want to concentrate on Keep Hold of My Heart and I still floating a few ideas around so im not going to confirm that I'm writing it but I would keep a look out. Xxx**

"Mommy it's snowing!" Ava smiled standing up on the chair so she could see out of the window better.

"I know baby." Hanna replied. "It's gonna be a white Christmas." It was Christmas Eve and Hanna and Ava were waiting for Caleb to bring over their bacon and eggs.

"Here you go princess." He said putting the plate of food down in front of her. He turned around and spotted his son walk over to the kitchen table, still dressed in his pyjamas.

"Look who's awake." Hanna smiled pulling him onto her knee.

"Whys Connor up so late?" Ava asked as she started eating her food.

"Because he was awake very early this morning." Hanna explained, trying to sort out her four year olds blonde bed hair. Connor had woken up very early in the morning and came running into his parents room thinking it was Christmas Day. It had taken a few minutes for Hanna and Caleb to explain that it Christmas was tomorrow. Eventually Caleb had taken him back to bed and he hadn't woken up until now.

"Do you want some food Con?" Caleb asked. Connor nodded and let out a huge yawn.

"When are we going to the park?"

"After we've eaten your breakfast and daddy gets dressed we can go." Hanna replied as Caleb handed her a plate of food and passed one to Connor as well.

Ava started giggling. "Daddy's still in his pj's."

"That's because I was awake half the night with you." Caleb replied looking at Connor. He started giggling as well and started stuffing food in to his mouth.

"Who's coming for Christmas tomorrow?" Ava asked.

"No one its just us." Hanna replied. "Grandma Ash and grandpa Ted are in South America helping people remember. And we'll see Grandma Claudia at New Year."

"What about Grandpa Jamie and Grandpa Tom?" Connor asked.

"Grandpa Jamie is in Texas." Caleb added.

"What about Grandpa Tom? How come he never comes to see us?" Ava asked. Hanna sighed. The last time her dad had visited was on Ava's birthday. He hadn't told them he was coming and just stopped by to give her a present with Isabel before leaving again. "Is it because he doesn't like daddy?" Ava asked.

"Who said that?" Hanna asked, curious as to where she had picked it up.

"Daddy." Ava mumbled with her mouth full of food.

Hanna's glance immediately shot up to Caleb. He just shrugged and looked back at his food. "When?"

"At the wedding when he was talking to Toby and I was dancing. And then daddy called Grandpa Tom a pastard." She answered innocently.

"Caleb!" Hanna scolded.

"Actually, I called him a bastard…" He muttered, remembering that conversation. He had no idea Ava was listening.

"Stop swearing." Hanna warned. "And don't let her listen in on your conversations." She said, rolling her eyes. She was more annoyed that Ava had herd than what he had actually called her father because she agreed with him.

All of a sudden Connor jumped up on Hanna's knee and pointed outside. "SNOW!" He shouted excitedly.

"Yeah baby." Hanna smiled pulling him back down onto her lap. "Did you not see it before?"

He shook his head and carried on eating. "The post came this morning." Ava said pointing to the letter in the middle of the table. Hanna picked it up and opened it.

"What is it?" Caleb asked, picking up the empty plates and putting them in the sink.

"Its the confirmation of my early graduation." She replied. After having Connor and going back to collage Hanna had worked her ass of to graduate and now she finally had.

"Does that mean that your really clever now?" Ava asked. "Cleverer than daddy."

"I'm smarter than mommy." Caleb teased.

"You don't have one of these, do you?" Hanna replied waving the letter around.

"I'm still smarter than you."

"Your worse at remembering things though." Ava chipped in.

"Am not." Caleb said between Hanna and Ava.

They all nodded. "You are. You forgot Aunt Spencer and Uncle Toby's rings." Connor giggled.

Spencer and Toby had got married two weeks ago and Caleb was best man which meant that he had the rings. Toby had his bachelor party the night before the wedding so him and Caleb both woke up with really bad hangovers. When they got to the church every thing was going great until the priest asked Caleb for the rings. He completely froze and had to drive back to the hotel to get the rings while Spencer had a meltdown on the altar. He returned half an hour later and handed the rings over. After that everything when smoothly.

"That was Toby's fault for getting me drunk the night before." Caleb said.

Hanna laughed. "Well you can rule out god father for Aria and Ezra's baby when its born. You'll probably forget the baby."

Caleb chuckled and looked back at his family who were still all laughing at him. Whenever they were all together it brought a smile to his face.

"What's that?" Connor asked again pointing to the name at the top of the letter Hanna was still holding.

"My name. It says Hanna Marin."

Ava looked at her confused. "Why are our last names different?" She asked.

"Because when your born you get your daddy's last name." Hanna explained. "So you, Connor and daddy have the same."

"When will you get Rivers as yours?" She asked still confused.

Hanna smiled and looked up at Caleb. "You'll have to ask daddy."

Ava slid off her chair and jumped onto Caleb's knee standing on his thighs. "When will mommy get the same last name as us?" She asked.

"When me and mommy get married." He said.

"When's that?" Ava asked.

Caleb shrugged, holding in a smirk. "I dunno."

"Daddy has to propose first." Hanna said. "He has to give me a big diamond ring or I won't say yes." She teased.

Connor jumped off Hanna's knee and onto Caleb's. He cupped his ear in his small hand and whispered into it. "I think you should give mommy a ring."

"Really?" He asked as he started tickling both of their sides.

They both burst out giggling and jumped off his knee. "Can we go to the park now?" Ava asked.

Caleb nodded and stood up. "Let me have a shower and get changed first." He said making his way to the bathroom.

Hanna took Ava and Connor through to their bedroom to get them ready. She dressed Connor and helped Ava pull on her coat as she was already dressed. They still shared a bedroom at the small apartment but Hanna and Caleb had made it work. Ava's bed was in one side of he room and Connor's was at the other. The wall were painted white and they both had shelves above their beds with all their toys.

"Where's my hat and gloves?" Ava asked.

"Err, they might be in the draw in our room." Hanna replied as she followed Ava to Hanna and Caleb's bedroom and started rummaging through one of the drawers.

Caleb entered with just a towel wrapped around his waist and a few drops of water still on his shoulders. He pulled Hanna towards him with the hand that wasn't holding his towel up and wrapped it around her bringing his lips to hers. He carried on kissing her and wrapped both of his arms around Hanna, forgetting about the towel and their six year old daughter who was still looking through the drawers. Hanna felt the towel slip though and reached around to grab his butt holding the it in place. Caleb groaned as she pulled away from the kiss and gripped the towel again.

"Daddy I wanna see your tattoos." Ava interrupted, moving behind him.

Caleb rolled his eyes slightly but let her look anyway. When Connor was born he got his sons name added to his back and now both his children were fascinated by their names being tattooed onto their daddy's back and were constantly asking to see them whenever he had no top on.

"Come on," Hanna said leading Ava out. "Let's let daddy get ready in peace."

They went back into Connor and Ava's room to find Connor with his coat on upside down and the right welly on his left foot. "Con, come here." Hanna said calling him over so she could help him.

"Connor can't even get himself dressed." Ava giggled.

Connor turned around and blew a raspberry in her face.

"Stop it." Hanna warned looking at them both.

Caleb appeared in the door way fully dressed and with his coat. "Can we go now?" Connor asked looking up at him. He nodded and they all made there way out of the apartment and towards Central Park.

—

They were walking through Central Park when Ava ran over to a pile of snow and picked it up in her hands. She threw it into the air and let it fall around her.

Hanna and Caleb smiled at their daughter and walked over to her. Caleb picked up some if the snow and made it into a snow ball in his hands. He looked over at Connor who was trying to make one as well.

"Daddy I can't do it." He complained walking over to him as the snow stuck to his gloves.

"Here." He smiled handing him the one he's just made.

He threw it to the ground and burst out laughing. Caleb picked up more snow and made another snow ball. He threw it in Ava's direction but at the last second she turned around the receive a snow ball in the face.

"Shit." Caleb mumbled as she started to cry.

Hanna rushed over to her and bent down to her level wiping the snow off his face. "Your okay. It's just snow." Hanna soothed, wiping away her tears.

"Daddy's mean isn't he?" Hanna muttered shaking her head at Caleb who had walked over to them.

He scooped Ava up in his arms and pressed a kiss onto her cheek.

"I'm sorry princess." He said as she settled into his chest.

Hanna whispered something in to Ava's ear and smiled. The little girl started giggling and nodded.

Caleb wiped her tears away with his thumb and set her back down on the ground. When he stood up Hanna crept up behind him and threw a pile of freezing cold snow on top of him.

Hanna and Ava both burst out laughing as Caleb tried to get the snow out of his coat.

"Help me." He begged giving them puppy eyes.

Hanna nodded still chuckling and walked behind him. "Your gonna need to take your coat off to get it out." She chuckled.

Caleb groaned and reluctantly took his coat of so he was just in his jumper. He stood there shivering whilst she dusted off all the snow from his coat and handed it back to him. Connor walked over to them and was laughing as well having seen Hanna throw the snow on Caleb.

"What are you laughing at?" Caleb smiled and leaned forward to pick him up. He tickled his sides until Connor threw his head back against Caleb's shoulder. He set him down and looked over to where Hanna and Ava were playing in the snow.

"Hey, Con. Come here." Caleb said taking his hand and walking over to a tree.

"What daddy?" Connor asked.

"I'm gonna show you how to make yellow snow." Caleb smirked squatting down to Connors level.

Hanna was helping Ava build a snow man when she looked over to Caleb and Connor and couldn't believe her eyes. "What are you doing?" She shouted marching over to Caleb.

"Makin' yellow snow." Connor replied pointing to the now yellow snow underneath him. Caleb burst out laughing and stood back up.

"Connor pull your pants up." Hanna said trying her best not to laugh.

She slapped Caleb's chest and he pulled her closer to him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." He laughed leaning down to press a kiss on her lips. She was about to pull away but got distracted by Caleb's tongue.

"Can I make yellow snow?" Ava asked walking up to them.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it's naughty." Hanna huffed.

"Your naughty." Ava said poking Connor's arm. He blew a raspberry at her again and flicked her hand away.

"No, daddy's naughty for teaching him how to do it." Hanna said rolling her eyes.

Caleb smirked and wrapped his arm around her shoulders pressing a kiss to her cheek whilst his other hand slipped down the back of her jeans. "I am naughty, aren't I?" He squeezed her ass cheek twice before pulling his hand out.

"Very." She smirked leaning in to kiss him again.

"Stop!" Connor shouted at Ava as she carried on poking him.

"Ava, stop winding him up." Hanna called pulling away from Caleb. She didn't listen and were soon both poking each other.

"Stop it." Caleb warned pulling out his stern tone and separating them both. They both stopped as soon as he pulled out the mean voice.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Connor whined walking up to Hanna. She lifted him into her arms and kissed his soft cheek. 2Shall we go get some food then?"

—

"The pizza's here!" Ava announced as she ran to the front door and opened it. She pulled it out of the pizza delivery guys hand and was about to close the door on him when Caleb got there, stopping her.

He handed the guy twenty dollars and closed the door. "You have to pay for pizza, it's not free."

Ava rolled her eyes and turned back towards the sofa. She struggled to carry the pizza box as it was nearly bigger than her. She dropped it on the floor and before she could pick it up Caleb picked her up instead. He held her against his chest and started tickling her. "Don't roll your eyes at me." He warned as an infectious giggle erupted from her mouth.

"Stop Daddy." She laughed wriggling in his arms. "Stop."

"Not until I get a kiss."

Ava turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. He did the same and made her laugh even more.

"Come on you two, the films going to start." Hanna called from where she was sat with Connor waiting for some pizza. She leant down and pressed a sloppy kiss onto his cheek. "Eww, mommy." He moaned wiping it quickly.

Hanna sat up and went to get some plates from the kitchen for the pizza but when she went back into the living room they had all started eating the pizza. She huffed and set the played down on the side before grabbing a piece and sitting down next to Caleb. "If they drop any pizza on my carpet your getting the blame." She warned Caleb.

"Why me?"

"Because you don't eat with a plate and they copy you." She answered.

"Okay babe, whatever." He shrugged wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "What film are we watching?"

"Frozen!" Ava shouted.

"No." Caleb and Conner both replied at the same time.

"Why?"

"Because it's annoying." Caleb said.

"What about Home Alone?" Hanna asked taking the remote from Caleb. They all finally agreed on it and Hanna cuddled into Caleb's side with her legs swung over his. At some point Connor and Ava joined them and they were all squeezed on to the sofa. They brought a duvet from the bedroom and snuggled under it.

When the film finished the kids were both yawning and rubbing their eyes. "Time for bed." Hanna said standing up and picking Connor up.

"No. I don't want to." Ava protested but Caleb picked her up any way.

"The faster you go to sleep the faster Santa comes." He said carrying her to the bedroom.

She rolled he eyes and huffed but complied anyway. Connor was out first after being pretty tired from playing in the snow. Hanna leant over and pressed a kiss onto his head as Caleb battled to get Ava in her pyjamas.

"Let me do it." She demanded taking the top from is hands.

He walked over to Connor and pressed a kiss on his head. "Night buddy." He whispered.

"Daddy come say night." Ava called as she slipped under the covers.

He walked over and pressed a kiss on her head. "Night princess."

"Night night." She yawned. Hanna leant down and kissed her before making sure the covers would keep her warm.

They closed the door to the room silently and Hanna took Caleb's hand leading him to the bedroom. She kneeled down at the side of the bed and pulled out two large bags of presents. Caleb helped her carry them back to the living room and they started putting them under the tree. When they were done hey collapsed onto the sofa and Hanna pulled the duvet back over them. He instantly leant down and started trailing kisses along her cheek to her lips.

"I can't believe this is our last Christmas in New York." She sighed.

Caleb pulled away and wrapped his arms around her. "You better not change your mind about moving. We've already bought the house."

"No, I'm not. I can't wait to move back to Rosewood but I'm going to miss it just being us." She replied.

"What? Just all four of us crammed into this tiny apartment, trampling over each other." He asked.

"It's cosy." She shrugged.

"Well in the new house the kids can have their own room and a garden like I promised them." He said.

Hanna smiled too. "They're going to be out playing every day and we'll be able to see my mom a lot more, they'll love it." She smiled and wriggled back down so she was curled up into his side. "I remember our first Christmas here." She whispered.

"Me too. Ava was sleeping in her basket thing and we were busy in the sofa." He smirked.

"I miss her being a tiny baby. She was so cute." She smiled.

"From what I remember she was a nightmare compared to Connor." Caleb remarked.

"He was such an easy baby compared to Ava." Hanna said thinking back to when Connor was born. Unlike Ava he loved to sleep and spent the first few months eating and sleeping.

"It was a good job. I don't think we would have coped if he wasn't."

"He was so happy as well. He used to smile at everyone." Hanna chuckled.

"He's still like that now."

"I know. I miss him being a baby too." She mumbled. "Both my babies are growing up."

"Do you want more?" Caleb asked, seriously.

Hanna looked up at him. "Do you?"

He shrugged. "I love it how it is now," She started. "But I guess maybe in a few years another baby would be nice. When we're settled back in Rosewood and the kids are a bit older."

"Yeah, I'd like another one too. But not right now." Caleb smiled.

Hanna sat up and pressed a kiss to his lips. "You know, I was wrong about you." He said looking up at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked rolling over so she was straddling him.

"When I met you I thought you were just another stuck up, blonde bitch. But I was wrong." He admitted.

Hanna smiled and cupped his cheek with her hand.

"Really you were another dumb blonde." He smirked.

Hanna moved her hand away and slapped his arm. "I am not a dumb blonde."

"Really? You were stupid enough to fall in love with me." He smirked again.

Hanna couldn't hold back her huge grin anymore and leant down to give him another passionate kiss. "That was the best mistake I ever made."

His tongue slipped between her lips and melted into hers. Hanna's teeth bit down onto his bottom lip and she pulled away, lying back down in his chest. "I was wrong about you too." She murmured. "I thought you was this player-bad boy that didn't give two shits about something if it didn't get you high or suck your cock."

Caleb let out a loud laugh at that comment. Hanna laughed too but then carried on. "Then I realised you're a teddy bear inside."

"I wasn't a teddy bear before I met you." He said kissing her head.

"I turned my bad boy good." She smiled patting his chest. "And into the worlds best daddy."

"Your not a bad mommy yourself."

Hanna sat up again and pressed their foreheads together. Caleb tried to catch her lips in his but she pulled back and looked into his eyes. "What?" He whispered, furrowing his eyebrows slightly.

"Nothing," She smiled. "I just love looking into your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because they're what made me fall in love with you." She replied simply.

"Are you sure it wasn't my ass?" He smirked. Hanna chuckled and sat back slightly. "I mean you only kissed me after you checked me out in the shower so…"

"I was not checking you out!"

Caleb laughed. "You totally were."

She sighed in defeat. "It was definitely your eyes though, even if you have a nice ass."

"It was your eyes that made me notice you but your big heart made me fall in love with you." Caleb admitted looking up at her.

She leant down and kissed him again, loving how he could be joking around one second and then the next pour his heart out to her.

"You know," He smirked pulling away. "When you walked in on my shower the first thing I wanted to do was rip your clothes off and take you against the shower wall." His hands found their way under the jumped she was wearing and he effortlessly pulled it over her head. "Exactly like this." He smirked sitting up and pulling her body closer to his.

—

"Connor, wake up." Ava whispered jumping up to his bed.

He didn't reply so she pulled his covers back. "Connor wake up!"

Connor sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What?" He grumbled.

"It's Christmas!" Ava exclaimed.

His eyes suddenly grew big and he jumped out of the bed. They both raced to the door reaching it at the same time. Ava squeezed through it first and started racing to the living room.

"Wait!" Connor called, grabbing the hem of her pyjama top. "We have to wake mommy and daddy."

Ava looked back at the Christmas tree before she started running to Hanna and Caleb's bedroom with Connor following close behind. They both flung themselves onto the bed and started jumping up and down.

"Wake up, it's Christmas!"

"Mommy, Daddy, wake up!"

Hanna sees fluttered open and she rolled onto her back. "Merry Christmas." She grinned up at her two babies.

"Merry Christmas." Ava giggled back. Hanna patted the bed and they both knelt down next to her snuggling under the covers.

"Do you think Santa's brought some presents?" Hanna asked stroking some of Ava's hair back from her face.

"Yeah!" She squealed.

"Daddy wake up." Connor said poking Caleb's cheek as he slept next to them. "It's Christmas!"

Caleb rolled over and buried his head in the pillow. "Daddy!" Connor shouted as loud as he could.

"I'm awake." He grumbled. "Stop shouting."

"Come on when have to go and open our presents from Santa." Connor whined, grabbing Caleb's hand and pulling it. Caleb wrapped his two arms around Connor and pulled him back down into the bed between him and Ava.

"Come on Mommy." He whined again looking over to where Hanna and Ava were enjoying some morning cuddles.

"We're coming." She laughed encouraging Ava to get off the bed and help Connor down. Then she leaned over, holding the duvet to her chest and pressed a kiss on Caleb's forehead. "Merry Christmas."

He smiled and captured her lips in his. "Merry Christmas too." His arm came to wrap around her bare back and she settled her head on his chest.

Their eyes closed for a few seconds before Connor interrupted them. "Hurry up!"

"Come on, we should get up." She said patting his chest. "They're desperate." She looked over at the door that both the kids were stood in front of ready to race into the living rooms and rip the wrapping paper off.

Caleb leant down and reached for his boxers before pulling them on and getting out of bed. "Babe," Hanna called. "Can you pass me my dressing gown?"

He reached up behind the door and pulled it down, passing it to her. Ava let out a loud giggle and Connor's soon followed. "What?" Hanna asked tying it around her.

"Mommy's naked." Ava laughed.

Caleb let out a small laugh and Hanna turned to him as she got out of the bed. "So were you." She pointed at him and slipped on her slippers.

"I know." He smirked pecking her lips and pulling out some sweat pants and a t-shirt to put on.

"Are you ready?" Hanna asked looking down at Ava and Connor. "Go on then."

At that they both sprinted out of the door and over to the Christmas tree. Ava going to her pile and Connor to his. Caleb wrapped his arm around Hanna's waist as they followed and watched the excited grins on their children's faces. Connor just picked up the nearest present and started to shred the paper, whereas Ava started with the biggest present which was a hug box shaped object. "It's a bike!" She screamed, looking at the picture in the front of the box of a pink sparkly bicycle.

Connor's smile dropped a little bit and Caleb noticed. He knew that a bike had been in the top of his Christmas list and that he was desperate for one.

"Why don't you open this one next, Con?" He suggested pointing to a present at the back.

Connor put down the Lego sat he had just opened and started ripping the paper off the big one. His face lit up more than Ava's when he saw the blue bike under neath. He ran over to Caleb and jumped into his arms. "Thank you, daddy."

Caleb kissed his head. "It's from Santa remember."

"Can you put it together now, Daddy?" Ava asked.

"No, we have to save them for Rosewood remember." He answered putting Connor down so he could carry on opening his presents.

He sat down on the sofa and pulled Hana onto his knee. "Look at their faces." She smiled running her hand down his chest.

"It's definitely worth being woken up at five again."

An hour later the living room was covered in red wrapping paper and toys. Hanna was making two cups of coffee for her and Caleb whilst he was helping Connor build his Lego. "Daddy, can you get the label off this?" Ava asked handing him a new barbie doll.

"Course I can princess." He smiled pulling the plastic until it snapped.

She sat back down but her head soon snapped up and she ran over to the tree. "There's one more present!" She picked up a small wrapped box.

Connor jumped up as well and tried to grab it out of her hand. "Let me see."

"What's that?" Hanna asked walking back in, putting the cups of coffee on the table.

"There's one more present." Ava replied trying to read the writing on the front. "It says h-a- Hanna. Mommy it's for you."

Hanna took it and ripped off the red wrapping paper to find a small black box. She slowly lifted the lid and gasped when she saw the diamond ring that lay inside. She peeled her eyes away from it to look up at Caleb who was stood in front of her now. He took the box from her hands and cleared his throat nervously before getting down on one knee in front of her. Then he asked her the two words she been waiting for since she was sixteen.

"Marry me?"

Hanna's face slowly turned into a huge grin and she grabbed Caleb's hand pulling him back up. She let out a squeal and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Is that a yes?" He asked pulling away slightly.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She squealed again, pulling his face closer to hers. She kissed him harder than she ever had before.

Caleb pulled away again and took her hand in his and slipped the ring on her finger. Just before their lips were about to connect again, Hanna looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back and melted their lips together once again. After eight years together and two children they were finally going to be husband and wife.

 **AN: I hoped you all enjoyed reading this story and are happy with little Connor Rivers and finally Haleb are engaged. Tell me what you think and leave one last review. Love you guys. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
